Mi Bella Bruja
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de la guerra, algunos prejuicios siguen existiendo en el mundo mágico. Hermione deberá enfrentarse a ellos si quiere conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños, con la inesperada ayuda de Malfoy.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

_Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, y está basado en "Pigmalión" de George Bernard Shaw. Esta idea lleva un tiempo dando vueltas por mi cabeza, desde que vi la película "My Fair Lady", basada en la misma obra. Mientras la veía se me ocurrió que el carácter de Malfoy coincidía con el del Profesor Higgins, especialmente porque los dos se sienten superiores a todos los que los rodean, y les da lo mismo usar al resto para conseguir sus metas. ¡Espero que les guste!  
><em>

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 1**

Ser la bruja más inteligente de su clase en Hogwarts, una heroína nacional y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter no eran calificaciones suficientes para acceder a uno de los mayores sueños de Hermione Granger: la embajada mágica en París. En lugar de eso, Hermione era una empleada del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de Magia en Londres. Y si había algo que quería en la vida era ese traslado. Ella era la candidata perfecta, su desempeño laboral era intachable, sus referencias impecables y siempre había sido la empleada más organizada del ministerio. Pero tenía un gran "pero": era hija de _muggles_, y los puestos diplomáticos siempre habían sido ocupados por miembros de familias de sangre pura. Y a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, esas estúpidas reglas se seguían aplicando, aunque no estuvieran escritas. Tristemente, esos prejuicios estaban muy arraigados en la sociedad mágica como para borrarlos de un plumazo tras la guerra.

Hermione bufó, y arrugó la carta en la que la encargada de Relaciones Exteriores (muy amablemente, por supuesto), le comunicaba que tampoco había obtenido el traslado esa vez. Frustrada, puso la cabeza entre los hombros, reprimiendo un gruñido de rabia. Ya se estaba cansando de intentarlo, no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar mal acerca de ella. Sus referencias eran excelentes, su desempeño era casi perfecto y sus evaluaciones la mostraban como una trabajadora competente. Y aún así, cada vez que oía que un puesto en la embajada de París se desocupada y mandaba su Currículo de nuevo, la respuesta era siempre la misma:

_Estimada Señorita Granger: _

_Lamentamos comunicarle que usted no posee las calificaciones que nosotros buscamos para el puesto._

_Que tenga un buen día_

_Henrietta Tillwater_

_Encargada de Relaciones Exteriores_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Después de la guerra, las cosas no podían ir mejor para ella; después de devolverles la memoria a sus padres, volvió a Hogwarts como heroína, siendo admirada por todo el colegio, mientras Harry y Ron siguieron a _Shacklebolt_ en su búsqueda de mortífagos fugitivos. Además, su relación con Ron era perfecta y la hacía sentirse feliz después de todo el dolor que les había causado la guerra. Se graduó con honores de Hogwarts, y entró sin problemas a la Academia de Leyes Mágicas, de donde también se graduó como la primera de su clase. El ministerio le ofreció inmediatamente un trabajo con ellos, que ella había aceptado gustosa. En los últimos años, Hermione había sido parte de las más importantes reformas a la ley mágica, pero eso ya no era suficiente, ella quería algo más y estaba dispuesta a casi cualquier cosa por lograrlo.

En el plano amoroso, por otra parte, Hermione no había sido tan afortunada, su relación con Ron había terminado algunos años antes, los dos querían cosas totalmente distintas y terminaron de mutuo acuerdo, manteniéndose como buenos amigos. Desde entonces, Hermione había tenido algunas citas, pero nada serio. Por su parte, poco después de la ruptura, Ron había empezado a salir con Luna Lovegood. Al principio lo había hecho medio obligado por su hermana menor, pero poco a poco se había enamorado hasta las patas de la original chica. Sólo unas semanas antes, le había pedido a la chica que se casara con él, y ella había aceptado. Harry y Ginny se habían casado hacía algunos años, y ya tenían dos hijos. Molly y Arthur estaban encantados con sus nietos, al igual que sus amigos, quienes parecían preguntarse cuándo le tocaría a Hermione. Pero ella aún no había encontrado a nadie que le moviera el piso de esa forma, y estaba más concentrada en su trabajo.

Quien también trabajaba en esa oficina, era Draco Malfoy. Después de la guerra y tras el encarcelamiento de sus padres, el Ministerio lo había enviado a la casa de una familia leal a ellos, para mantenerlo vigilado. En un principio Draco había actuado como el niñito mimado que siempre había sido, y se encerró en su pieza, sin querer hablar con nadie e insultando a quien se asomara a la puerta. Pero la amabilidad de la dueña de casa, Susan, logró hacer el milagro y unos meses después, al volver a Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy era otro chico. Si bien no estaba dispuesto a dejar caer la máscara de arrogancia bajo la cual se había escondido desde sus primeros años de colegio, parecía estar dispuesto a ser más amable con el resto del mundo, y no se sentía superior a los hijos de muggles, especialmente si consideraba el daño que él mismo había causado.

Las primeras semanas las pasó solo, sintiendo que todos lo culpaban de los errores de sus padres, de la muerte de Dumbledore, de la guerra, de la muerte de tantos amigos y parientes. Ni siquiera Goyle quería hablar con él, porque le recordaba la muerte de Crabbe en la Sala de los Menesteres. Malfoy recordaba a la perfección una de esas noches en las que estaba en su dormitorio, leyendo.

— _¿Quién es? — Masculló Draco, de malos modos. Estaba acostado de espaldas sobre su cama, hojeando un libro._

— _¿Te sientes bien? No te vi en el comedor y quería saber si tenías hambre. — Una voz masculina le respondió al otro lado de la puerta. No esperó la respuesta de Draco y entró de todas maneras. El primero en aparecer en la puerta fue Blaise Zabini, llevando en sus manos un plato dorado con papas fritas y pollo. Detrás de él, apareció una figura femenina, de pelo negro corto y un chico con el que Malfoy nunca había hablado. Era un chico alto y delgado, de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, Malfoy lo reconoció como Theodore Nott, hijo de otro mortífago. Los tres entraron a la pieza sin decir una palabra y se sentaron en el suelo. _

— _¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, sería tan amable de explicar por qué mierda parece que te has olvidado de tus amigos! —Exclamó la chica, mirándolo con las manos en la cintura._

— _No sé. Supongo que creo que ustedes no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo. Ni yo ni mi familia valemos algo ahora. — Dijo Draco, con voz queda._

— _Idiota. — Dijo Zabini, con una sonrisa. — Todos podemos cometer errores, Draco. Lo importante es no dejarse definir por ellos._

Ellos eran los tres mejores amigos que Draco pudo haber tenido en esa época. Ninguno de ellos lo culpaba de nada y más de una vez lo defendieron de quienes sí lo hacían, que no eran pocos. Apenas Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy salieron de Azkaban, se dedicaron de lleno a recuperar el nombre de la familia, lográndolo con relativa facilidad, ya que muchos magos desconfiaban de ellos y preferían no asociarse con ellos. Cuando Draco salió de Hogwarts, sus padres ya habían recuperado su lugar en la sociedad mágica, mediante donaciones a diversas organizaciones que se ocupaban de los que habían sufrido las consecuencias de la guerra.

Malfoy entró a la Academia de Leyes Mágicas, al igual que algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Fue uno de los buenos alumnos de su clase, y al egresar le llovieron ofertas de trabajo. Él aceptó un pequeño puesto en el ministerio, al igual que su mejor amigo Theodore Nott. Ambos se habían hecho especialmente cercanos, porque sus padres habían sido mortífagos, a diferencia de los de Pansy y Blaise, que aunque apoyaban a Voldemort, habían preferido mantenerse al margen de todo el asunto. Malfoy y Nott habían sido obligados a ver como torturaban y mataban a gente que conocían, y eso generó un vínculo especial entre ellos.

A pesar de que sus padres habían logrado aparentemente recuperar su posición en la sociedad mágica, Malfoy se avergonzaba de que su padre siguiera considerándose superior a los hijos de _muggles, _después de todo lo que ellos habían hecho para salvar su mundo. Para contrarrestar la actitud servil de su padre cuando de otros "sangre limpia" se trataba, Malfoy había desarrollado una actitud condescendiente y arrogante, que le había traído más de un problema con su padre, especialmente cuando Malfoy trataba con sarcasmo a alguno de los socios de su padre. Su padre había muerto dos años antes, poco después de que Malfoy hubiera empezado a trabajar en el ministerio, desde entonces, Draco había empezado a caminar con la frente en alto por los pasillos del Ministerio.

Ese día, Malfoy y Nott estaban tomando café en donde trabajaban, en la Oficina de Ley Mágica Internacional, sentados sobre el escritorio de Malfoy. Acababan de ver como un avioncito de papel del ministerio volaba hasta Granger y le golpeaba la voluminosa melena. Vieron como abría el avioncito ansiosamente, para luego ver como se dibujaba una mueca de decepción en la cara de la joven. Vieron como ella enterraba la cabeza entre los brazos, con un gesto de frustración que ya les era conocido, después de verlo muchas veces.

— ¿De _nuevo_ la rechazaron para el puesto en París? — Murmuró Nott, destacando que no era la primera vez que pasaba. Los constantes intentos de Hermione por conseguir un puesto en la embajada en París, ya eran conocidos por sus compañeros de trabajo. Cada vez que se sabía de un puesto libre en la embajada francesa, entre los trabajadores de la oficina hacían apuestas respecto a cuanto se iban a demorar en rechazarla.

—Probablemente. — Respondió Malfoy, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café. —Ya debería rendirse, es obvio que nunca se lo van a dar.

— ¿Por qué? No puedes negar que es raro, es una de las mejores trabajadoras del Ministerio, y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. — Dijo Malcom Ilminster, un joven que trabajaba con ellos. Era arrogante y creído, y pensaba que el trabajo que tenía no era el que merecía. Además de eso, lo único que Malfoy sabía de él era que tenía mucho dinero, y le encantaba desperdiciarlo de las maneras más tontas que se le ocurrieran.

—Claro que es inteligente, no hay cómo negarlo, y es amiga de Potter, pero le falta algo esencial para quien quiere trabajar en una embajada: encanto. — Contestó Malfoy, bajando su taza de café y señalando la desgarbada figura de Hermione.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — Le preguntó Nott, intrigado. Conociendo a Malfoy eso podía significar cualquier cosa.

— Un diplomático tiene que representar a nuestro país en el extranjero, siempre tiene que ir bien vestido, saber organizar comidas de gala y fiestas formales. Por eso, siempre se eligen a miembros de familias sangre pura para esos puestos. Es parte de su educación. En cuanto a Granger, es cosa de mirarla: claramente se pone lo que primero encuentra en el clóset, y si bien tiene buenos modales, no son precisamente los… modales perfectos… Te aseguro que no sabría manejarse en una comida de cinco platos. — Fue la respuesta de Malfoy, que mientras jugueteaba con una pluma que estaba sobre su escritorio.

—Y claro, tú sabes acerca de todo eso. — Se burló Nott, vaciando la taza de café medio frío de un sorbo.

—Claro, y es más… Yo podría lograr que Granger entrara a la embajada de París sin problemas. De hecho, le pedirían a gritos que vaya allá a trabajar.

—Sí, como no, Draco. Eso es imposible, acabas de decir por qué. — Señaló Ilminster, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te aseguro que podría hacerlo, y muy fácilmente, además. — Le dijo Draco, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— Eso suena a un experimento interesante. Te apuesto todos los gastos del experimento a que no lo logras. Si lo haces, te juro que le diré a todo el mundo que eres un maestro insuperable, y te pagaré veinticinco mil galeones. — Lo retó Ilminster, que acababa de ver una oportunidad para ganar algo de dinero, sin demasiados riesgos de su parte.

—Espero que tengas los veinticinco mil, amigo, me vendrían muy bien, pensaba comprarme una nueva escoba. — Le contestó Malfoy, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. —Es un trato, Ilminster. —Agregó, tendiéndole la mano, para que se la estrechara. Ilminster no dudó un segundo y sacudió la mano de Malfoy vigorosamente.

— ¡Ilminster! Necesito que me ayudes con unos papeles. — Dijo una bruja mayor, asomándose desde una de las oficinas privadas que rodeaban el área de trabajo común donde estaban. El joven se despidió de los otros dos con un gesto de la mano y fue a dónde estaba la bruja. Draco sonrió burlonamente, al verlo alejarse.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? — Preguntó Nott, divertido por la sonrisa malévola que acababa de dibujarse en el rostro de su amigo. —Si mal no me equivoco, tú y Granger no están precisamente en los mejores términos.

—Eso, amigo mío, déjalo en mis manos. — Le contestó Draco, antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos. Nott bufó y volvió a su escritorio, que estaba junto al de Granger.

El día no podía haber sido más largo para Hermione, sentía que sus horas de trabajo no iban a terminar nunca. Cuando por fin pudo irse a su casa, estaba agotada y decepcionada. Pero la vida no parecía querer dejarla en paz, al menos no ese día. El administrador del edificio estaba parado en la puerta, lo que no podía significar nada bueno.

—Señorita Granger, le tengo una mala noticia. —

Hermione suspiró, la cara del hombre no auspiciaba nada bueno. Se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía

—Bueno, ha habido una invasión de doxies, el edificio completo está en cuarentena. Pero no se preocupe, señorita, van a fumigarlo.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Preguntó Hermione, que sentía que el alma se le había ido a los pies al escuchar la terrible noticia.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, la operación completa puede demorar un par de meses. — Contestó el hombre, con una mueca en la cara que demostraba que no le gustaba mucho e asunto. —Lo siento, señorita Granger, pero el edificio estará inhabitable por ese tiempo.

— ¡Un par de _meses_! — Exclamó Hermione, desesperada. ¿Dónde iba a vivir? Por una parte, Harry y Ginny vivían en el valle de Godric, con sus dos niños y Hermione no cabría ahí, por otra parte, Ron y Luna estaban preparando su matrimonio, y no quería molestarlos. El administrador le pasó una caja de cartón con algunas de sus cosas.

—Los exterminadores lograron sacar algunas cosas de los departamentos. No es gran cosa, lo siento mucho. — Dijo, poniendo la caja de cartón sobre los brazos de la joven.

—Gracias, Hunt. — Le dijo Hermione, sonriendo desganadamente. El hombre le devolvió una sonrisa de disculpas y se volvió para hablar con otros inquilinos.

Hermione se apartó un par de pasos, examinando el contenido de su caja a la luz de la farola de la calle, nada especial, sólo unos libros y sus cosas de baño. Suspiró profundamente, no era mucho, pero tenía algo de dinero _muggle_ y mágico en la billetera, y seguramente podría buscar un lugar para dormir esa noche. Le parecía recordar que un poco más lejos de su casa había un hotelito, quizás podría ir ahí a pasar la noche. Empezó a caminar hacia allá, cuando vio a dos personas conocidas.

— ¡Granger! ¡Qué sorpresa! — Dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció perfectamente, como perteneciente a la última persona a la que hubiera querido ver ese día.

Hermione rodó los ojos, para rematar un día terriblemente malo, tenía que encontrarse con Draco Malfoy. Eso era justo la guinda de la torta, no necesitaba las burlas de Malfoy para que le recordaran que su día había sido espantoso. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a ella, mientras Hermione maldecía internamente a todo lo que la rodeara.

—Te ves terrible. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces en la calle con una caja de cartón?— Le preguntó Nott, que solía ser más amable que su amigo. Hermione le sonrió, él tenía razón: ella sí se veía terrible.

—Hay una plaga de doxies en mi edificio. Al parecer no puedo vivir ahí por varios meses. — Contestó con un suspiro

—Uh. Lo siento. — Le dijo Nott, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su amigo, quien se limitó a mirar a otra parte distraídamente.

— ¿Sabes? Podrías irte a vivir con nosotros. — Le dijo Malfoy, sorprendiendo tanto a su amigo como a Hermione. —Tenemos una pieza extra. ¿Qué crees Nott?

—Eh… Claro que sí, podrías venir a vivir con nosotros por el tiempo que necesites. — Contestó Nott, intentando examinar la expresión de su amigo a la luz del farol, sin éxito. Malfoy no mostraba ninguna emoción, sino que miraba con la cara imperturbable a Hermione.

Hermione estaba helada, Draco Malfoy nunca había sido amable con ella, y ahora la estaba invitando a vivir con él y su amigo. Hacía años que él y ella no se insultaban mutuamente, pero no podían decir que fueran amigos. Nott era más amable, y ella tenía una relación bastante buena con él, pero aún así estaba muy sorprendida por la actitud del joven.

— ¿Qué dices, Granger? Mira que probablemente no te repita la oferta. — Dijo Malfoy, con una mueca sarcástica, que hizo que Hermione rodara los ojos. Malfoy nunca iba a cambiar, pero la invitación que le estaba haciendo era buena, y seguramente al día siguiente podría comenzar a buscar un lugar para vivir por el tiempo que su departamento estuviera inhabitable.

—Está bien. — Aceptó Hermione. Tenía que reconocer que era una buena oportunidad, y sabía que Draco y Nott vivían bastante cerca del trabajo. Y seguramente, su departamento era de lo más lujoso y elegante, con espacio suficiente para ella.

—Me imagino que necesitarás comprar ropa. ¿O no? — Le preguntó Nott, con una sonrisa amable. Hermione asintió, en la caja sólo había algunas cosas de baño, su escobilla de dientes y un par de libros que estaban en la mesita de la entrada de su casa. —Podemos acompañarte a que compres un par de cosas, antes de ir al departamento. Todavía hay algunas tiendas abiertas.

—Muchas gracias, Nott. — Le dijo Hermione, mientras empezaban a caminar a una tienda de ropa cercana. Hermione llevaba la caja apretada entre sus brazos, mientras los chicos caminaban junto a ella, intercambiando miradas divertidad.

Una vez adentro de la tienda, mientras Hermione se probaba ropa, Nott arrastró a Malfoy a una esquina del local, dispuesto a recibir una buena explicación de todo el asunto.

— ¿Tú tuviste algo que ver con lo del departamento de Granger? — Le preguntó, adivinando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de su amigo. — ¿No es hacer trampa?

—Nunca dijimos que no podíamos forzar la situación… — Le sonrió Malfoy, con una mirada que lo decía todo. Luego, volvió su mirada a las corbatas en exhibición delante de sí. —Necesito que ella viva con nosotros. Si no, el proceso de reeducación de Granger sería más difícil de lo que va a ser.

— ¿Y cómo la vas a convencer de que siga lo que tú dices? — Le señaló Nott, Hermione era conocida por su testarudez, y nunca se dejaría manipular por Malfoy tan fácilmente.

—Eso, déjamelo a mí, Nott. — Le sonrió Malfoy, haciendo que su amigo se riera. Ese era el viejo Draco Malfoy, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ganar un desafío, incluso convivir con una de sus enemigas.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Acepto críticas, tomatazos o lo que sea, recuerden que sus comentarios me ayudan a crecer como escritora.<br>_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 2**

Nott abrió la puerta del departamento con un toque de su varita, dejando ver un hall de distribución muy amplio y bien decorado.

—Bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar. — Dijo, empujando suavemente a Hermione hacia adentro. "Por suerte es humilde",pensó ella mientras miraba a su alrededor, arrugando el ceño. El departamento era un pent-house mágico, por lo que era casi dos veces un pent-house normal, estaba decorado con buen gusto y elegancia, y se veía que era muy lujoso. Lo que no era tan sorprendente, considerando que ambos jóvenes eran bastante ricos. Malfoy entró tras ellos, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

— ¿Impresionada, Granger? — Le preguntó, haciendo que Hermione rodara los ojos. Había cosas que no cambiaban nunca y Malfoy alardeando de lo que tenía, era una de esas. —Tu pieza está en el segundo piso, la segunda puerta a la derecha. — Agregó, indicándole las escaleras que empezaban en el hall y llevaban al segundo piso.

Hermione suspiró y se dirigió al segundo piso, cargando con su caja y las bolsas. Nott hizo un gesto para ayudarla, pero ella rechazó la oferta, aferrando la caja con más fuerza. Había tenido un día demasiado largo y lo único que quería era tirarse sobre una cama lo antes posible y dormir como un tronco hasta el día siguiente. Aunque fuera una cama en el departamento de Malfoy y Nott.

Apenas la vio desaparecer por las escaleras, Malfoy se acercó al mini bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky con hielo. Nott se tiró sobre el sofá, con las manos sobre el reposabrazos.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan, Draco? — Le preguntó a su amigo. Malfoy se sentó en el sillón y le sonrió burlonamente, mientras sacudía el vaso de whisky, ante la atenta mirada de su amigo. — ¿Seducir a Granger hasta que ella quiera huir lo más lejos posible de ti? ¿Y de paso sobornar a la embajada para que la acepten?

— ¿Seducirla? Por favor, Theodore. Sabes mi opinión de las mujeres: de la puerta para afuera. Soy un hombre tranquilo, que sólo quiere hacer lo que se le dé la gana, sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie. Lo que debería hacer cualquier hombre, de hecho. ¿Pero meter una mujer en mi vida? Redecoraría todo este lugar, y apenas terminara con eso, tendría que remodelarme a mí. ¿Hacer planes? ¿Para qué? Seguramente ella tiene algo distinto en mente. No puedes hablar de nada inteligente con ellas, ellas sólo quieren escuchar de amor. Lo único más divertido que tener una novia, o a una mujer viviendo conmigo, es un _cruciatus_ bien ejecutado. Y no he mencionado a su familia, a su madre obsesionada con saber si se van a casar o no, y a sus amigas que invaden tu casa a la menor oportunidad. Una mujer en tu vida, es sinónimo de problemas. Y de los malos. — Declaró Malfoy, con su mejor tono sarcástico, el que usaba para señalarle al resto del mundo que él era el único poseedor de la verdad universal. —No, amigo, no pienso seducir a Granger. Hay otras formas de ganar esta apuesta.

—No sé si quiero saber cuáles son. — Le sonrió Nott, divertido por el discurso de su amigo. Si bien Draco era conocido por ser un conquistador nato, también era conocido por nunca haber mantenido una relación estable con ninguna de esas mujeres, a las que consideraba una molestia, más que cualquier cosa. La única chica que escapaba de esa calificación era Pansy Parkinson, su mejor amiga. — ¿Serías tan amable de servirme un vaso de whisky? — Agregó en dirección a su amigo, quien se limitó a acomodarse en el sillón donde estaba, sin hacerle caso.

Hermione encontró su habitación y prendió las luces con su varita, dejó la caja con sus cosas y las bolsas en una esquina, y se tiró sobre la cama de espaldas. ¡Por Merlín! Había sido un día espantoso. Primero, le habían rechazado su solicitud para la embajada francesa, luego, a la hora de almuerzo, no había alcanzado a salir a comer, por lo que había salido del trabajo muerta de hambre y sólo había comido un muffin que había comprado en una panadería que quedaba camino su casa. Después, al llegar a su casa, se había encontrado con la invasión de doxies y su departamento inhabitable, por _meses_. Y para colmo de colmos, los primeros testigos de su desgracia habían sido Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott, conocidos Slytherin y expertos en burlarse de todo el mundo. Suspiró y se levantó con esfuerzo de la cama.

Necesitaba una larga noche de sueño reparador. Sacó un pijama de una de las bolsas de ropa recién comprada, se lo puso y se metió en la cama, donde se quedó dormida inmediatamente. Su cuerpo le exigía descanso, especialmente después del día que había tenido.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente mientras se incorporaba en la cama. En un principio no reconoció la habitación, no era la suya y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente y con un bufido de frustración se tiró de espaldas sobre la almohada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que vivir con Malfoy y Nott era una buena idea? Seguramente el shock de la noche anterior había anulado levemente su juicio o dejado su CI en coma. Su estómago gruñó, recordándole que no había comido nada desde el muffin que había comprado camino a su casa el día anterior. Empujó las sábanas a un lado y se decidió a bajar a ver si encontraba algo para desayunar, según su reloj, aún era temprano en la mañana y no creía que Malfoy o Nott fueran madrugadores.

Bajó las escaleras, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. La cocina, que era enorme y bien decorada (como el resto del departamento), tenía un refrigerador mágico en una esquina, y ahí se dirigió ella. Abrió las puertas, esperando no encontrar nada saludable ahí, como cabría esperar de dos Slytherins que nunca han tenido que hacerse cargo de ellos mismos. Pero, para su gran sorpresa, había muchas frutas y verduras. Sacó una botella de leche, y un poco de mantequilla. Ubicó la despensa y sacó café y azúcar, y encontró una bolsa de pan de molde, de donde sacó dos rebanadas, que puso a tostar. Abrió todas las puertas, buscando una taza, un plato y cubiertos para poder comer. Cuando hubo encontrado todo lo que necesitaba, hirvió algo de agua con su varita y se preparó un café. Unos pasos a sus espaldas la hicieron sobresaltarse.

—Buenos días, Granger. Veo que encontraste tu desayuno. —Draco Malfoy estaba parado en el dintel de la puerta, vestido con un pijama verde oscuro. Hermione le sonrió tímidamente y sacó otra taza de donde había sacado la suya. Draco atravesó la cocina hacia la despensa y sacó una caja de té de hoja. —No soy muy fanático de la cafeína en la mañana. — Agregó, preparando su taza de té.

Hermione asintió, sin decir nada. Era una situación de lo más extraña: ella y Malfoy tomando desayuno juntos, en pijama. Las tostadas saltaron del tostador, obligándola a moverse para sacarlas. Malfoy se sentó en el comedor de diario, sacando otra silla para ella.

— ¿Quieres tostadas, Malfoy? — Le preguntó Hermione. Si él se había esforzado por ser amable con ella, ella no tenía por qué ser antipática con él. El joven asintió con la cabeza y Hermione puso un plato con una tostada delante de él, antes de sentarse en la silla que él había sacado para ella. Cada uno revolvió su café en silencio, sin ni siquiera dirigirse la mirada.

—Así que no te dieron el puesto en la embajada, Granger… _De nuevo._ — Soltó él, de repente, remarcando especialmente las dos últimas palabras.

—No. — Replicó ella, secamente. Malfoy no pudo evitar una sonrisa malévola, al parecer había tocado un punto sensible. —No es que sea de tu incumbencia, en todo caso. —Gruñó, Malfoy se las había arreglado para ponerla de mal humor.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué no te lo dan, Granger? —Insistió Draco. Hermione no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar su taza de café como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. —Porque a pesar de que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, una heroína nacional, una empleada destacada del ministerio: no tienes idea de cómo comportarte entre… la buena sociedad. — Siguió Malfoy. Hermione se puso roja de rabia: ¿Qué se creía ese idiota creído para decirle que ella no sabía cómo comportarse en sociedad?

—Creo haberte dicho que no es asunto tuyo. — Bufó Hermione, y se llevó la taza de café a los labios. Estaba muy caliente, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a quedar en ridículo así que bebió un largo sorbo de la bebida, quemándose la lengua.

— ¿Sabes? Yo podría hacer que te dieran el puesto. — Dijo Malfoy, ignorando a la joven, que agradeció no poder hablar, ya que probablemente no le habría dicho nada amable. — Como te imaginarás, yo fui educado en los más exquisitos modales, y las costumbres de la alta sociedad mágica, podrías aprender mucho de mí. Cuando termine contigo, ellos mismos te van a pedir que vayas a París. — El tono de Malfoy era arrogante y sarcástico, como si despreciara esos modales y costumbres. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—No, gracias. — Le espetó la joven, bajando la taza, medio vacía. —Prefiero ganármelo por mis propios medios y méritos. No necesito la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos la de un niñito mimado, que piensa que lo sabe todo. —Agregó, limpiando su taza y el plato con un movimiento de varita. —Y no te preocupes por mí, esta misma tarde encontraré un lugar para vivir mientras fumigan mi edificio, y ya no seré un problema.

—No me preocupo, me imagino que sabes cuidarte sola. —Le contestó él, al tiempo que las tostadas salían disparadas a sus platos desde el tostador. —Y si fueras un problema, no te habríamos invitado a alojar aquí. — Agregó Malfoy, vaciando su taza y tomando el cuchillo de mantequilla. Nott apareció en el dintel de la puerta, descalzo y con el pelo despeinado.

—Mmmm, aquí huele delicioso. ¡Amo el olor a pan tostado en la mañana!—Dijo, mientras sacaba una taza y se instalaba en la mesa, frente a Draco y Hermione. Los dos le dirigieron una mirada hostil, nadie podía estar de tan buen humor por la mañana. — ¿Cómo dormiste Hermione? — Le dijo directamente a la joven.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, sin que Nott se diera por aludido, ya que estaba más entretenido en sacar el plato y la taza que necesitaba con su varita. ¿Desde cuándo Nott actuaba tan familiarmente con ella? Decidió que si él pensaba hacer el intento de ser amigos, ella también podía hacerlo, así que le sonrió amablemente.

—Bien, muchas gracias, Theodore.

—Prefiero Theo, si no te molesta. — Dijo él, levantando su varita para llevar a la mesa el cartón de leche y la mantequilla. Hermione asintió, con una sonrisa divertida, Ron hacía lo mismo cuando le daba flojera levantarse a buscar las cosas que necesitaba. En los años que llevaba trabajando con ellos, nunca se había molestado en hablarles, simplemente había asumido que las antiguas rivalidades del colegio debían mantenerse. Pero quizás no eran tan malos. Sí, Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo estúpido de siempre, pero Nott se había puesto más amable con los años y parecía agradable.

—Granger me estaba diciendo que no necesita mi ayuda para conseguir su trabajo soñado en la embajada de Francia. — Dijo Draco, haciéndose el desinteresado y mordiendo su tostada.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es mi trabajo soñado? — Le preguntó Hermione, soltando la tostada a la que le estaba poniendo mantequilla. Ella nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, a excepción de sus mejores amigos: Ron y Harry, y seguramente ellos no habían sido quienes le habían dicho a Draco. ¿Cómo demonios lo sabia él?

—Ay, que tierna… Cree que es buena para disimular. —Dijo Malf, con sorna, en dirección a Nott. Hermione lo miró, con el ceño fruncido. —Granger, todo el departamento sabe que tú venderías tu alma por ese trabajo. No habremos sido las lumbreras de Hogwarts, pero no somos estúpidos.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién lo diría? Eso es una novedad. — Replicó Hermione, sarcástica. —Bueno, en cualquier caso, no es asunto tuyo y estoy segura de que no necesito tu ayuda para conseguirlo, pedazo de idiota egocéntrico y creído. Para tu información, el mundo no gira en torno a ti.

Dicho eso, la joven salió de la cocina dando grandes pasos. Los dos chicos vieron como sus piernas subían las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y escucharon un portazo que seguramente venía de la pieza de invitados.

—Menos mal que Granger era fácil de convencer… — Se burló Nott, tomando la tostada que Hermione había dejado intacta en su plato. Malfoy le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—No pierdas la fe en mí, Theodore. Ya verás que esta misma tarde, ella será quien me pida que la ayude a conseguir su empleo soñado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Al parecer, Hermione no es muy fácil de convencer. Aunque, cómo se imaginarán, Malfoy tiene un As bajo la manga.<em>

_Gracias a las que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, y a las que agregaron mi historia a sus alertas y favoritos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Capítulo 3

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 3**

—Genial. —Masculló Hermione al ver el reloj en la pared de la oficina. Ya eran más de las siete de la tarde, y ella aún no terminaba con lo que tenía que hacer para ese día. Parecía como si trabajo extra apareciera sobre su mesa por arte de magia… Cada vez que sentía que estaba a punto de terminar, aparecía un nuevo montón de papeles sobre su escritorio, acompañados de una amable notita de la encargada del departamento, pidiéndole que se ocupara de esos asuntos y pidiéndole disculpas por las molestias. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, con un gesto de rabia. No había alcanzado a buscar dónde alojar esa noche, tendría que volver al departamento de Malfoy.

Estampó su firma en el último papel y esperó unos cuantos segundos. Ninguna otra montaña de papeles apareció ante ella y respiró aliviada. Cerró los ojos, celebrando mentalmente haber terminado con su trabajo. Si el día anterior había sido espantoso, el que acababa de pasar fue muchísimo peor.

Después de soportar la actitud arrogante de Malfoy a la hora del desayuno, Hermione se dirigió a su pieza y se arregló para salir a trabajar. Decidida a no volver a bajar, para no encontrarse con Malfoy, trató de aparecerse en el Ministerio desde la habitación, pero lo único que logró fue caerse de espaldas contra la cama. Claro, como la mayoría de las casa mágicas de Inglaterra, el departamento de Malfoy y Nott tenía un escudo anti-aparición. Bajó las escaleras intentando disimular el dolor en su parte trasera y trató de abrir la puerta.

—_Alohomora._ — Intentó, sin conseguir nada. Miró su reloj de pulsera, estaba atrasadísima. Si había algo que odiaba y la ponía de mal humor, era llegar tarde.

— ¿Me permites, Hermione? — Nott apareció a sus espaldas, apartándola y abriendo la puerta con un toque de su varita. Hermione no dijo nada, salió del departamento y con un movimiento de varita, se apareció en el ministerio.

El ascensor que llevaba al quinto piso, donde estaba su oficina, estaba al borde del colapso, por lo que Hermione tuvo que esperar veinticinco minutos para que el ascensor se desocupara un poco. Esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba llegar temprano, siempre pasaba lo mismo con los estúpidos ascensores del ministerio. Después de un largo rato logró subir al ascensor, mascullando por lo bajo acerca de la ineficiencia del ministerio que sólo tenía un ascensor para llegar a todos los pisos. La voz femenina anunció: "Nivel cinco: Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica." Hermione se bajó del ascensor y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su oficina. Su cara se deformó cuando vio a Nott y a Malfoy apoyados en el escritorio de Malfoy.

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí antes que yo? —Siseó, al pasar al lado de ellos.

—Eso es un secreto profesional, Granger. — Le contestó Malfoy en el mismo tono. Hermione le dirigió una mirada enojada y se sentó en su escritorio.

Después de eso, el día de Hermione no había mejorado en lo absoluto. Además de tener que revisar kilos de papeles que aparecían sobre su escritorio, le llegó la notificación para una reunión a la que debía asistir en el primer piso. Cuando llegó ahí, le llegó un memorándum que decía que la reunión había sido trasladada a la cuarta planta. Hermione fue hacia allá a toda velocidad, sólo para encontrarse con que la reunión había sido cancelada.

Bufando, Hermione había vuelto a la oficina, sólo para encontrarse con otro montón de trabajo que no le permitió buscar donde pasar la noche.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, Hermione frunció el ceño. Frente a su escritorio estaba instalado nada más, ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

—Granger…

— ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? — Le dijo ella, usando el tono más agresivo que pudo.

—Nada, preguntarte si quieres que te esperemos para ir a casa o si nos vemos allá. — Le contestó él, muy serio.

Hermione lo pensó por un minuto: si le decía que la esperaran, ellos dos estarían molestándola mientras trabajaba, por lo que optó por decirle que se fueran sin ella.

—Está bien. — Le contestó Malfoy, antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Hermione murmuró algo y terminó de enviar los papeles a sus respectivos casilleros con su varita. La idea de pasar otra noche en el pent-house de Nott y Malfoy no le gustaba particularmente, pero era su única opción. Cuando terminó con su trabajo, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió al ascensor por el pasillo. Al pasar frente a la oficina de la Encargada de Relaciones Exteriores, escuchó una conversación que llamó su atención.

— ¿Quién será el nuevo agregado en Francia? — La voz del jefe de departamento era fácilmente reconocible. Por la puerta a medio abrir, Hermione vio que ambos jefes estaban sentados frente a su escritorio tomando té. Tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó lo más posible para escuchar la conversación.

—Creo que Roger Davies es la mejor opción que tenemos. De todos los que enviaron una solicitud, él era el más apropiado para el trabajo.

—La señorita Granger insistió en enviar su solicitud, me imagino. — Señaló el jefe del departamento. Hermione se puso roja como tomate al oír eso. Así que era verdad lo que decían Malfoy y Nott, todo el mundo sabía que ella quería ese trabajo con toda su alma. Siguió escuchando lo que decían tras la puerta.

—Bueno, sí… pero ella…no es lo que buscamos. No sabemos si ha tenido la educación necesaria, la familia del señor Davies es muy antigua, y seguramente él tuvo las mejores oportunidades en la vida para desarrollarse en todas las aéreas en las que quisiera. No sabemos nada acerca de la educación de la señorita Granger en su hogar, ni podría saber qué esperar de ella.

—No se excuse conmigo, mi querida señora Tillwater. — Le dijo el jefe del departamento, con un tono comprensivo. —Todos sabemos que este ministerio debe estar bien representado en el exterior. La señorita Granger es una bruja muy competente en muchos aspectos, pero la presentación personal y la gracia, no son algunos de ellos…

Hermione estaba furiosa: ¡le habían negado el trabajo de sus sueños por ESA estupidez! No quiso seguir escuchando, e intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible, terminó de atravesar el pasillo. Se subió al ascensor, y subió los cuatro pisos que le quedaban.

En el hall, se sentó junto al homenaje a las víctimas de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Además de estar muy enojada, se sentía choqueada, ella siempre había pensado que la guerra había terminado con todo ese tipo de prejuicios, estaba muy orgullosa de haber contribuido a ello. Pero ahora, se sentía como una estúpida. Y lo peor de todo, era que Malfoy tenía razón. A ella no le habían dado el trabajo, no por falta de calificaciones, sino por prejuicios, porque no creían que ella tuviera los modales y el porte exquisitos de cualquier sangre pura. Se sentía traicionada y dolida. Enterró la cabeza en sus manos. Ese trabajo era uno de sus mayores sueños, siempre había querido vivir en otro país y después de conocer París con sus padres, había quedado fascinada. Levantó la cabeza, mirando decididamente a la pared. Hermione Jean Granger nunca se había rendido en su vida, y no pensaba hacerlo. Respiró hondo y pensó: ¿Cómo podía vencer esos estúpidos prejuicios, que eran su único obstáculo para conseguir su sueño? Las palabras de Malfoy de esa mañana volvieron a su mente: _"¿Sabes? Yo podría hacer que te dieran el puesto… Cuando termine contigo, ellos mismos te van a pedir que vayas a París."_

No, no podía hacer eso, era caer demasiado bajo. Ella no pensaba pedirle ayuda al mocoso mimado de Draco Malfoy, por mucho que él dijera que podía ayudarla. Pedirle ayuda a Malfoy era… simplemente inconcebible.

Unos pasos retumbaron en el hall vacío. Hermione dio vuelta la cabeza, y vio a Roger Davies caminando hacia el ascensor. Seguía siendo tan guapo como en Hogwarts, y tenía un porte muy aristocrático. Al verla, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y esbozó una sonrisa compasiva. Hermione se limitó a apretar los labios. La estúpida sonrisita de Davies, sólo había logrado enfurecerla aún más. ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido para sonreírle así? Sólo había conseguido ese trabajo porque la encargada de Relaciones Exteriores no la había considerado a ella como adecuada para el trabajo, no porque fuera el mejor. Se imaginó años de futuros empleados pasando frente a ella, sonriéndole con compasión y consiguiendo SU trabajo soñado. Hermione golpeó su mano contra el suelo. Ella iba a conseguir ese trabajo, aunque tuviera que tragarse su orgullo y suplicarle al estúpido de Draco Malfoy que le enseñara acerca de modales y esas cosas. Ella, Hermione Jean Granger, se iba a convertir en la bruja más elegante y con mejores modales de todo el Ministerio, y quienes no la habían considerado apta para la diplomacia, tendrían que tragarse sus palabras.

Con un gesto decidido, se paró y desapareció con un movimiento de varita, con la mente puesta en el departamento de Malfoy.

Malfoy y Nott estaban cómodamente instalados en el living de su departamento. Malfoy tenía un libro entre sus manos y leía, ignorando a su amigo, que parecía querer preguntarle algo.

—Malfoy, ¿me puedes decir cuál es tu jodido plan con Granger? No la vi demasiado convencida esta mañana, y tampoco hoy en el trabajo. No es que me moleste ganar cinco mil galeones, pero la duda me tiene vuelto loco. ¡Responde, estúpido! — Le dijo a su amigo, que levantó la cabeza de su libro.

—Ay, Nott. Se nota que no entiendes nada. — Nott resopló al escuchar eso último. —Vas a ver, que esta misma noche, Granger me va a pedir a mí que la ayude a conseguir su trabajito.

— ¿Y cómo lo vas a hacer, si me permites la pregunta? — Le preguntó Nott, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky con hielo.

—Un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos. — Se burló Malfoy, dejando a un lado el libro. —Digamos que me preocupe de crear las circunstancias adecuadas.

Nott levantó las cejas al oír el último comentario de Malfoy. ¿Qué diablos querría decir con eso de las "circunstancias adecuadas"? Tomó un sorbo de su vaso, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Desde el sillón, Draco le dirigió una mirada y volvió a leer.

Tres toques a la puerta rompieron el silencio. Antes de que Nott pudiera reaccionar, Malfoy ya estaba junto a la puerta, abriéndola para revelar a una Hermione Granger que no parecía estar precisamente contenta.

—Granger, ¿cómo estás? — Malfoy le indicó que pasara con un gesto de la mano y ella entró dando grandes zancadas hasta la puerta del living, donde se detuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Definitivamente, estaba de muy mal humor. Malfoy cerró la puerta tras ella y volvió al living, con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios, sabía que tenía el asunto en la bolsa.

—Malfoy — empezó Hermione, intentando contener la rabia —, quiero que me enseñes lo que necesito para ir a la embajada en Francia.

Malfoy amplió aún más su sonrisa de triunfo, pero no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a sentarse en su sillón, examinando atentamente a Hermione.

— ¿Y qué pasa si yo ya no quiero enseñarte? — Le dijo, con una mueca arrogante. La cara de Hermione se deformó, sus ojos parecían a punto de echar chispas y se notaba que estaba conteniéndose la rabia.

— ¡Tú dijiste que querías enseñarme! —Exclamó la joven con incredulidad. Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona de lado.

—Y ahora no quiero, ¿qué vas a hacer con eso? — La desafió él, sin dejar de sonreír. Hermione se quedó sin respuesta por unos segundos.

— ¡Buscaré a alguien más que me enseñe, hijito de mami creído! — Le gritó, furiosa. Draco se levantó y se dirigió al bar a servirse un vaso de whisky. Ni Hermione, ni Nott dijeron nada. La primera estaba muy ocupada pensando en cómo asesinar a Malfoy sin su varita, y el segundo estaba demasiado confundido para decir algo.

— ¿A quién? ¿A Potter o a la comadreja? — Se burló. Hermione empuñó las manos. —Acéptalo Granger, soy tu única opción.

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio? — Dijo Hermione entre dientes. Malfoy se acercó a ella, sin perder su sonrisa arrogante.

—Es muy simple, Granger. Lo que quiero es que tú admitas mi superioridad en esta área, después de eso, ya veremos. — Si iba a hacer esa tontería, por lo menos podría disfrutar un poco.

Hermione apretó los labios, y respiró. Tenía que tragarse su orgullo y olvidarse de su estúpida dignidad si quería ese trabajo.

—Draco Malfoy, ya que tú eres experto en las artes de la etiqueta y la elegancia, ¿serías tan amable de traspasarme algo de tu sabiduría? — Le dijo Hermione, con el aire de una niña obligada a pedir disculpas por su madre.

—Hubiera preferido algo menos sarcástico, pero por el momento, pasa. — Dijo Malfoy, con una mueca burlona. —Está bien, te enseñaré a ser una dama. Mis reglas son simples: harás lo que yo diga y no discutirás mis órdenes. Tómalo o déjalo, Granger.

Hermione respiró hondo antes de responder. No iba a darle a Malfoy el placer de verla dudar, ella estaba dispuesta a soportarlo si eso significaba que podría conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? — Dijo, tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy para que éste se la estrechara.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y Malfoy logró su objetivo número uno!<em> _¿Les gustó el capítulo?  
><em>

_Para que sepan, yo actualizo Martes, Jueves y Sábados, sin falta. La razón de esto es que yo empiezo a publicar mis historias una vez que las termino, porque no me gusta dejar colgados a los que leen mis historias. Si por alguna razón no puedo actualizar, les avisaré de antemano o les pediré las disculpas pertinentes en la siguiente actualización._

_Además, me niego a exigir reviews a cambio de capítulos, porque me parece un chantaje barato que ustedes no se merecen. Por otra parte, si quieren dejar un review con un crítica o para decir que les gustó el capítulo, ¡harían a una escritora muy feliz!  
><em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	4. Capítulo 4

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._**  
><strong>

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 4**

El primer sábado de cada mes, Hermione se juntaba a almorzar con sus dos mejores amigos. Sólo ellos tres, sin Ginny ni Luna. Siempre habían necesitado estar juntos, llevaban demasiados años de amistad para no hacerlo, y esas pequeñas reuniones de los sábados, eran su minuto para estar solos. Ese sábado, como todos los primeros sábados de mes, Hermione llegó al Caldero Chorreante a la hora que acostumbraba. Hannah Longbottom la saludó desde detrás del mostrador.

— ¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo va todo? Les reservé su mesa de siempre. — Como siempre, el pub estaba lleno. Desde que Hannah se había hecho cargo del lugar, la mayor parte de la clientela eran adultos jóvenes, ya que Hannah se había enfrascado en hacer muchas mejoras y reformas al lugar. Como resultado, el pub se había transformado en un lugar muy popular para salir con los amigos a tomar una cerveza y pasarlo bien.

—Hola Hannah. Todo bien, gracias. ¿Cómo has estado tú? ¿Y Neville? — La saludó Hermione, acercándose al mostrador.

—Todo bien, gracias. Neville está feliz en Hogwarts, y voy a ir a verlo la próxima semana. Hemos hablado un par de veces por la chimenea y siempre comenta que está fascinado con su trabajo. — Le contó Hannah, mientras servía unas bebidas, poniendo los vasos en una bandeja con ayuda de su varita.

— ¡Qué bueno! — Le sonrió Hermione, recordando que la asignatura preferida del joven había sido siempre Herbología. —Mándale muchos saludos de mi parte a Neville cuando lo veas. —Agregó, cuando unas voces familiares llamaron su atención.

— ¡Hermione! ¡Por aquí! — Tanto Harry como Ron estaban instalados en su mesa habitual, con sendas jarras de cerveza de mantequilla frente a ellos. Una tercera jarra estaba frente a una silla vacía, esperando a Hermione.

Hermione se dirigió hacia ellos y se sentó frente a la jarra de cerveza sin dueño, sonriéndoles a sus dos amigos.

— ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estuvo la semana? — Le preguntó Harry, dejando su jarra de cerveza a un lado.

—Bastante bien, ¿y la tuya? — Le contestó ella, haciéndose la desinteresada. No sabía cómo decirle a sus amigos que estaba viviendo en la casa de su peor enemigo, y que él la estaba ayudando a conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños. Especialmente cuando ni Harry ni Ron podían soportarlo.

—Bien, agarramos a un par de mortífagos que andaban molestando por ahí, nada nuevo. — Le respondió Harry, con el tono de quien hace eso todos los días.

—Hermione, antes de que se me olvide, dice Luna que le mandes una carta lo antes posible. Al parecer, quiere que seas unas de sus damas de honor. — Le indicó Ron,

—O.K. — Dijo Hermione, dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Una mesera joven se acercó a ellos y les preguntó por su orden. Los tres respondieron que querían "lo de siempre" y estallaron en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo. Ellos nunca dejarían de hacer ese tipo de estupideces, sin importar cuántos años pasaran.

Después de conversar un rato acerca de las respectivas semanas, Harry comentó algo que sorprendió a sus amigos.

—Ginny va a dejar a las Arpías. — Dijo, dándole un nuevo sorbo a la cerveza. —Consiguió un trabajo en la sección deportiva del Profeta.

— ¿No habrá sido idea tuya? — Le preguntó Ron, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Ginny era una excelente jugadora de quidditch, y la idea de que se retirara tan joven se le antojaba estúpida. A pesar de los embarazos, Ginny seguía estando en forma y siendo muy hábil para el quidditch, nadie hubiera esperado que se retirara.

—No, claro que no. Ella dijo que quería pasar más tiempo conmigo…— Harry se puso rojo al decir eso, y Ron y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas al oírlo —, y con los niños. No sean tontos. — Protestó, con el gesto de un niño enfadado. Harry bebió un trago de su cerveza, arrugando la frente, mientras sus mejores amigos hacían los mejores esfuerzos por parar de reír.

— ¡Por Merlín, Harry! ¡Es mi hermana! Hay cosas que preferiría no saber… nunca. — Le dijo Ron, apenas pudo calmarse. Hacía algunos años, ante un comentario así, Ron se habría enfurecido, el que estuviera muerto de la risa era un avance positivo para él. Harry masculló algo parecido a "oh, cállate" y se echó hacia atrás en su silla, como si estuviera enojado por algo.

Hermione sonrió. Le encantaba la inmadurez de sus mejores amigos, a pesar de los años, seguían casi iguales a como habían sido en el colegio. Las mismas bromas tontas, los ceños fruncidos y las sonrisas infantiles. Ron le dijo a Harry que se calmara, que sólo eran bromas. La camarera apareció con sus órdenes, y los tres empezaron a comer ávidamente. Otra de las mejoras de Hannah, incluía la contratación de un chef que preparaba comida deliciosa, lo que había contribuido en gran medida a la nueva fama del Caldero Chorreante.

—Y bien Hermione, — preguntó Ron, con la boca llena. Hermione rodó los ojos, Ron no iba a cambiar nunca. —Supe que el puesto que querías en la embajada en París había quedado vacío de nuevo. Me imagino que enviaste tu solicitud.

—No hables con la boca llena, Ronald. — Le dijo ella, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al retarlo como en los viejos tiempos. —Sí, envié mi solicitud, pero… no me lo dieron. — _De nuevo, _agregó en su mente.

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamó Harry al oír eso, indignado. — ¡No puede ser! Tú eres por lejos la bruja mejor preparada para ese puesto, o para cualquier otro. ¿Quién lo obtuvo? Te doy firmado que nunca va a ser tan bueno como tú.

—Roger Davies. — Bufó Hermione con amargura, recordando la escena en el Ministerio unos días atrás. — Y no sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto, ¿sabes por qué no me dan ese maldito trabajo? Porque soy hija de muggles, y no saben qué esperar de mi educación…

—Eso es una soberana estupidez, Hermione. — Dijo Ron, de nuevo con la boca llena. Hermione lo miró enarcando las cejas y Ron tragó de golpe.

—No, Ron. Ese es el problema. Es verdad, yo escuché a la encargada de Relaciones Exteriores decírselo al jefe del departamento. No creen que tenga la educación que ellos necesitan, y aunque me duela, es verdad. Nunca en mi vida he comido con más de dos tenedores, no sé cómo organizar una cena diplomática y mucho menos como tomar el té con gente importante. Soy objetiva conmigo misma: en cuanto a etiqueta, soy un completo desastre.

—No te vas a rendir. — Afirmó Harry, que conocía demasiado bien a su amiga como para imaginarse que era capaz de dejar que algo así la superase. — ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces?

—Bueno…— Hermione dudó, no creía que fuera buena idea confesarles así, de buenas a primeras, que estaba viviendo con Malfoy, y que él le iba a enseñar todo acerca de la "buena sociedad". Mal que mal, tenían historia con él, y no era buena. — ¿Se acuerdan del incidente de los doxies? — Los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza, ella les había contado, pero les había dicho que había conseguido donde alojar y que no necesitaban preocuparse. —Bueno… mis salvadores fueron Nott y Malfoy, estoy viviendo en su departamento, y Malfoy dijo que él iba a enseñarme etiqueta…

— ¡¿Qué? — Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, abriendo los ojos. ¿Hermione haciendo un pacto así con Malfoy?

— ¡Hermione Jean Granger! — Empezó a retarla Ron, que se había puesto rojo de ira. — ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? Malfoy nos molestó durante todos los años de colegio, y además es hijo de un mortífago, y los ayudó durante la guerra.

Hermione bufó ante el arranque de sobreprotección de sus amigos. Siempre serían los mismos, reaccionando desproporcionadamente frente a cosas así y sin detenerse a pensar en que habían pasado diez años desde todo eso y que todo había cambiado desde entonces.

—Ron, es la única opción que me queda. — Repuso firmemente la joven. —Malfoy sabe acerca de esas cosas, y está dispuesto a enseñarme. Y yo estoy demasiado desesperada como para rehusarme.

—Hermione, ten cuidado. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? — Le preguntó Harry, mirándola por sobre los anteojos. —Seguramente tiene algún propósito oculto, o algo. No deberías confiar así nada más en él.

—Harry, puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito dos guardaespaldas. — Reclamó Hermione, medio divertida por el tono paternal de Harry, aunque también estaba un poco molesta por su actitud. Ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, y no necesitaba a nadie que le cuidara las espaldas.

—Como digas, — respondió el joven auror, muy serio. —pero júrame que vas a tener mucho cuidado. No quiero terminar diciendo "te lo dije".

— ¡Harry! — Protestó Ron, mirando a su mejor amigo con incredulidad. — ¿Vas a dejar que ella haga esta estupidez? Sabes que Malfoy es capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Qué pasa si le hace algo a Hermione?

—Ron, dame un poco de crédito. — Reclamó Hermione, con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Ya lo golpeé una vez, ¿crees que me importa hacerlo de nuevo?

Ron no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar lo último. Hermione podía ser muy peligrosa cuando se enojaba, él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Quizás sus objeciones no tuvieran mucho sentido, Hermione sabía defenderse, el que estaba verdaderamente en peligro era Malfoy.

Malfoy y Nott estaban en el departamento, disfrutando de una comida preparada por su amiga Pansy. Blaise Zabini se había disculpado por esa vez, ya que tenía una cita "con una chica verdaderamente especial". Al escuchar esa frase, sus amigos rodaron los ojos, Blaise siempre se enamoraba de una chica "verdaderamente especial", y luego de otra, pero ninguna le duraba más de una semana. Por lo menos Malfoy no era tan cínico como para decir que se enamoraba de todas sus conquistas.

—A ver, déjame ver si entendí, Draco. Granger quiere trabajar en Francia, pero no quieren darle el trabajo porque se supone que no sabe nada de etiqueta, entonces tú y Ilminster hicieron una hicieron una apuesta para ver si Draco logra que ella consiga el famoso trabajo… — Dijo Pansy, mientras terminaba de servir los platos y se sentaba a la mesa. — ¿Por qué se te ocurrió ayudar a Granger?

Normalmente cuando ellos se juntaban, Pansy era la encargada de cocinar. Cuando se fue de la casa de sus padres a vivir sola, tuvo que acostumbrarse a hacer todo tipo de cosas por ella misma, ya que no dominaba ningún hechizo doméstico, y no había aceptado la oferta de Jiggy, la elfina doméstica que le ofrecieron sus padres. Sin embargo, en unos meses ya había aprendido mucho, y se había convertido en una cocinera estupenda.

—Porque a mi amigo aquí presente le hacía falta un nuevo hobby. — Dijo Nott con una sonrisa burlona, apuntando a Malfoy con la cuchara, mientras que su amigo se limitó a ignorar el gesto. —Y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ofrecerse a ayudar a Granger.

— ¡Ay, Draco! — Suspiró Pansy, sirviéndose una copa de vino élfico. Draco no pensaba cambiar nunca. — ¿No puedes tener un hobby como la gente normal? No sé, coleccionar láminas de magos famosos, o botellas de vino.

—Lo siento, Pansy querida, pero no logro encontrar ninguna de esas ideas interesantes. Las cartas de magos y brujas famosos son para niños, y lo de las botellas de vino es para ancianos. — Le contestó Malfoy, con sorna, mientras rellenaba su copa de vino. —Además, el "proyecto Granger" es divertido, y seguramente te necesitemos en algún momento.

— ¿Para qué? —Bufó Pansy, frunciendo el ceño. Tenía que confesar que en el fondo estaba un poco celosa de Granger. Nunca le había gustado mucho que sus amigos fijaran su atención en cualquier otra chica, siempre se ponía muy celosa de las "novias" de sus amigos. Y la idea de que Draco y Theodore, concentraran toda su atención en alguien más, la molestaba sobremanera.

—Vamos, es obvio. Granger va a necesitar un cambio de vestuario, un fashion emergency, por así decirlo, y tú eres una experta en eso. — Dijo, con una sonrisa aduladora, examinando con atención la esbelta figura de Pansy, envuelta en una preciosa túnica verde. Pansy apretó los labios al reconocer la mirada de su amigo. Era la mirada que Malfoy ponía quería algo, no dejaba de insistir hasta que lo conseguía.

— ¿Y crees que adulándome vas a lograr algo? Pensé que me conocías mejor, Draco. — Le contestó ella, con una sonrisa sarcástica. A pesar del tono agresivo de su amiga, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que la batalla ya estaba ganada. — ¿Qué ganaría yo con ayudarlos?

—Pues… te daré parte de mis ganancias. — Dijo Malfoy, muy rápidamente, sabía que con Pansy tenía una ventana de oportunidad muy pequeña. — ¿Viste la nueva colección de túnicas de Madame Malkin? Querida, te quedarían perfectas. — Agregó, con el tono más adulador que pudo conjurar, parándose y acercándose a Pansy por la espalda. Ella lo apartó de un manotazo.

—Está bien, no seas tonto. Lo pensaré. Pero si tengo que ser sincera, no me seduce mucho la idea de ayudar a Granger a cambiar su guardarropa, pero quizás lo haga, si estoy de humor. — Resopló. ¿Cómo era que Draco siempre conseguía convencerla de las cosas más increíbles? Aunque esa vez no pensaba hacerle las cosas tan fáciles. Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal y volvió a su puesto, sabía que tenía a su amiga en la bolsa.

Nott sonrió al ver a Pansy a punto de levantarse y golpear a Malfoy, que con esa sonrisita, se estaba buscando terminar con la mano de Pansy estampada en plena cara.

—Y de nuevo, querida Pansy, has sido víctima de las manipulaciones de Draco. —Se burló Nott, levantando su copa. —Propongo un brindis por Granger, no tiene idea de lo que le espera.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? ¿Quién creen ustedes que corre más peligro en esta situación: Hermione o Malfoy? Yo apoyo a Hermione, tiene un buen derechazo.<em>

_Por cierto, me gustaría aclarar algo acerca de Pansy. Sé (y tengo muy claro) que en los libros se la describe regularmente como con cara de perro, sin embargo, hace un tiempo (en la página de deviantart de una artista muy buena: http:/ lberghol. deviantart. com/ gallery/ ) vi unos dibujos en los que la retrataban bastante bonita y me llamó mucho la atención. La explicación que daba ella acerca de eso, era que los libros están narrados desde el punto de vista de Harry y que seguramente él la veía de esa forma. Después, agregaba que ella pensaba que Pansy no era fea, porque Malfoy nunca la habría dejado tocarlo (y muchos menos la habría invitado al Baile de Navidad). Me pareció una buena explicación, adopté a una Pasny sin-cara-de-perro para mi fic. ¿Qué les parece a ustedes?  
><em>

_Gracias a quienes escribieron reviews o agregaron la historia a sus favoritas o alertas. ¡Me encanta saber que lo que escribo le gusta a alguien!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	5. Capítulo 5

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 5**

Hermione se sentó en el sofá, mirando atentamente al chico frente a ella. De repente, todo el asunto le parecía una pésima idea y quería arrancar lo antes posible de ahí, pero eso habría significado rendirse y ella no pensaba hacerlo. Ya había pasado algunos días desde que había aceptado la ayuda de Malfoy, y el recuerdo de ese día aún hacía que le dieran escalofríos. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

— ¿Lista, Granger? — Le dijo Draco, con una sonrisa malévola, mientras le tendía una mano. Nott rodó los ojos desde su sillón, sabía que Malfoy no podría evitar molestar a Hermione como pudiera, a pesar de haberse ofrecido a ayudarle.

—Claro, Malfoy. — Replicó ella, aceptando la mano que el joven le tendía y levantándose del sofá. Malfoy examinó sus pies con atención, haciendo que Hermione se sintiera incómoda. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Tus zapatos, además de horribles, no son los adecuados. — Murmuró Draco, arrugando la frente. — ¿Tienes un par de tacones? Olvídalo, no respondas. — Agregó, mientras apuntaba su varita a los pies de la joven. Ella no alcanzó a gritarle nada antes de que Malfoy hiciera un hechizo. Al verse los pies de nuevo, Hermione apretó los labios. Tenía puestos un par de zapatos de tacón alto, muy alto, que rodeaban sus tobillos con una sencilla tira con una hebilla.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Gruñó Hermione, mirando a Malfoy con una mirada asesina. El joven le sonrió, sin inmutarse por el odio que despedían los ojos de Hermione.

—Unos tacones de verdad. Los necesitas para aprender la primera lección: postura, caminar y sentarse. —Hermione levantó las cejas, reprimiendo las ganas de espetarle un comentario mordaz. Todo eso le sonaba a una estupidez elitista y creída.

—Como tú digas, Malfoy. — Murmuró Hermione, decidiendo que lo más sabio sería ignorarlo.

—Es simple, solamente tienes que caminar hacia esa silla y sentarte correctamente. Una niña de doce años podría hacerlo. — Le explicó Malfoy, agregando la última oración para provocar a Hermione.

Ella apretó los labios, y se dirigió a la silla que le había indicado Malfoy, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no caerse. Caminó torpemente los quince metros que la separaban de la silla y cuando llegó a ella, se sentó como pudo. Draco rodó los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada de cualquier manera.

— ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Eres una dama o un elefante? A ver, junta las piernas y cruza los tobillos. Así se sienta una dama, no como si estuvieras tratando de sostener una pelota entre las piernas. — Hermione juntó las piernas y cruzó los tobillos. La posición le parecía de lo más incómoda, y se sentía muy ridícula.

Malfoy caminó hasta donde estaba y se paró tras Hermione, agarró los hombros de la joven y los tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, haciéndolos tocar el respaldo de la silla. Hermione reclamó, pero Malfoy la ignoró y agarró su cabeza, obligándola a levantarla. Levantó la barbilla de la joven con un dedo y se alejó para contemplar el efecto.

—Mmm… Supongo que tenemos un buen material para empezar a trabajar. Con un poco de esfuerzo podrías llegar a parecer una dama. Ahora, párate, camina hacia la pared, vuelve a la silla y siéntate.

Hermione se levantó con dificultad e, intentando mantener la cabeza levantada, hizo lo que Malfoy le había indicado. Se sentía incómoda, siendo observada por los dos jóvenes mientras se balanceaba torpemente con los tacones. Al llegar a la pared, se dio vuelta para volver, se enredó con sus piernas y se cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Draco, no seas así. Es obvio que Granger no puede empezar de cero a caminar con esos tacones. Hermione, ven. — Dijo Nott, levantándose para ayudar a Hermione a pararse. — Lo haremos de nuevo, pero ahora yo te afirmaré de la cintura. Así será más fácil.

La ayudó a incorporarse y la aferró de la cintura con delicadeza. Hermione terminó de caminar hacia la pared, ayudada por Nott. La cálida mano del joven en su cintura le dio seguridad. A diferencia de Malfoy, Nott era amable y simpático con ella y nunca había visto en su mirada el desprecio y la arrogancia que había visto en la de Malfoy. Nott la ayudó a sentarse en la silla, y Hermione, recordando todo lo que Malfoy le había indicado antes, se sentó correctamente.

— ¿Mejor? — Le preguntó Nott, sonriéndolo cálidamente. Hermione asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Malfoy inspeccionaba atentamente su postura.

—Por lo menos entendiste esto, Granger. — Le dijo a la chica, que miraba fijamente al horizonte, evitando su mirada. —Aunque claro, aún queda mucho que mejorar.

Hermione apretó los labios al escuchar ese último comentario, Malfoy estaba empezando a molestarla y no sabía si podría soportarlo durante todo el tiempo que él tardara en "educarla", como él decía. Nott le tendió la mano de nuevo, con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Te parece si tratas una vez más, conmigo y después lo intentas sola? — Le preguntó, amablemente. — Y después de eso te puede ir a acostar, y mañana seguimos practicando. ¿Está bien?

—Sí, claro. — Le contestó ella, intentando sonreír. La verdad era que estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar por nada.

Nott volvió a ayudarla a atravesar la habitación ida y vuelta, y a sentarse con propiedad. Malfoy murmuró algo que pareció ser un comentario de aprobación, o lo más cercano a eso que Malfoy podía decir y Hermione se animó a intentarlo sola.

Cruzó la habitación tambaleándose sobre los enormes tacones, mientras en su mente inventaba mil y un insultos que dedicarle a Malfoy por hacer esos tacos tan imposiblemente altos. Estaba segura de que más que un artículo de moda, esas porquerías eran unas herramientas de tortura. A pesar de todo, logró llegar a la silla sin caerse y se sentó dignamente, ante la atenta mirada de Malfoy y Nott. El último le dirigió una mirada alentadora, mientras que la mirada del primero reflejaba el desprecio que sentía por ella.

—Todavía te falta muchísimo, Granger. — Masculló, sin mirarla directamente. —Pero creo que vamos por buen camino. Descansa, y recuerda que mañana tenemos que seguir trabajando en tu espantosa postura… Voy a tener que hacer milagros…

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la arrogancia del último comentario y se sacó los tacones, no pensaba subir las escaleras con ellos esa noche. Se despidió de ambos jóvenes y subió al segundo piso. Apenas se acostó en su cama, se quedó profundamente dormida, tanto, que ni siquiera escuchó los pasos de Malfoy y Nott cuando se fueron a acostar, unos minutos después.

— ¿De verdad es necesario esto, Malfoy? — Balbuceó Hermione, la tarde siguiente, intentando mantener en equilibrio el grueso libro que tenía en la cabeza. Malfoy sonrió maléficamente. —Estoy segura de que esto es una tortura ilegal.

Nott le dirigió una sonrisa para darle ánimo, que Hermione devolvió con una mueca de horror. No podía caminar un paso sin botar ese libro, era algo completamente imposible.

—Oh, claro que sí es necesario, Granger. De hecho, esto es vital para tu postura. Mi madre puede hacerlo con tres libros sobre la cabeza. — Señaló Malfoy, indicándole que caminara.

—Tu madre es mi ídolo en este momento. — Bufó Hermione, burlona, mientras daba un paso vacilante. Dio un paso en falso y el libro cayó estrepitosamente al suelo. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco, recogió el libro y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, antes de caminar varios pasos con un aire elegante.

—Fanfarrón. — Musitó Hermione, haciendo que Nott se riera. —Tú no estás usando tacones, Malfoy. — Señaló apuntando a los pies del joven. Malfoy se quitó el libro de la cabeza y le sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Ese no es el punto. — Puso el libro de nuevo sobre la maraña de rizos de Hermione y le indicó que caminara por la línea que había dibujado con su varita en el suelo. —Es cosa de simple equilibrio, hay niñas de doce años que lo hacen.

—Sí, niñas de doce años muy ociosas. — Se burló Hermione, empezando a caminar. Malfoy rodó los ojos al ver que la joven estaba mirando la línea al mismo tiempo que caminaba e intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Granger! ¡La vista al frente! — Gritó. Hermione levantó la cabeza automáticamente y siguió caminando mirando al frente. — Una dama que lo único que hace es mirarse los zapatos es horrible. — Le espetó cuando ella llegó a la pared y se quitó el libro de la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. Mis padres tenían mejores cosas que hacer que enseñarme a caminar con un libro en la cabeza. — Reclamó ella, furiosa. Estaba hasta la coronilla de la arrogancia de Malfoy y sus comentarios desagradables.

—Y por eso tienes una postura espantosa. — Contestó él con una sonrisa sarcástica. Hermione se limitó a apretar los labios. —Ahora, vamos a intentarlo una vez más. Y trata de hacerlo bien.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó el libro sobre su cabeza. A pesar de lo simple que lo hacía parecer Malfoy, caminar con un libro en la cabeza era un complicado arte. Resopló para sus adentros al recordar lo fácilmente que Malfoy había caminado por la misma estúpida línea sobre la que ella estaba luchando por mantenerse de pie. Dio otro paso, lentamente, mientras sentía como el peso del libro se balanceaba de lado a lado de su cabeza.

— ¡Vas bien, Hermione! — La animó Nott. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, ella y Nott habían descubierto varias cosas que tenían en común: el amor por los gatos, el gusto por la lectura y la música, y la afición por el chocolate. Habían tenido largas conversaciones que los habían llevado a conocerse mejor, y Hermione había descubierto que le agradaba ese joven travieso y divertido. Estaba segura de que si alguna vez Ron y Harry dejaban de lado sus prejuicios para conocerlo, les caería muy bien.

De nuevo, dio otro paso vacilante por la línea. Bien, lo estaba logrando, ya sólo le faltaban unos seis o siete pasos. Uno más. Y otro. No faltaba nada para llegar a la silla que la esperaba contra la pared. El libro seguía balanceándose sobre su cabeza, y ella estaba segura de que iba a caerse en cualquier minuto. Respiró hondo y dio un nuevo paso. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia abajo, para ver si seguía caminando sobre la línea.

— ¡Granger! ¡La vista al frente! — Volvió a gritar Malfoy, tomando por sorpresa a Hermione, quien dio un paso en falso y cayó sentada al suelo. — ¿No puedes hacer nada bien? No te estoy pidiendo algo tan complicado, sólo caminar por una maldita línea. ¡No es tan difícil! — Espetó Malfoy a la joven, que estaba aún sentada en el suelo, con el libro en su falda. —Tenía que haberlo sabido, esta idea fue una estupidez. Tú nunca vas a aprender nada de esto, Granger. Eres un completo fracaso, y ni siquiera lo estás intentando.

Hermione lo miró, furiosa. Todo lo que él había dicho le daba mucha rabia. ¿Qué se creía para decirle que era un fracaso? ¿Qué ella no lo estaba intentando? ¡Llevaba tres días caminando como una idiota de lado a lado en el living con un estúpido libro en la cabeza y unos tacos de pesadilla! Y el muy imbécil osaba decir que no lo estaba intentando. Ya le iba a enseñar quien era Hermione Jean Granger.

— ¡Mira, Malfoy! — Gritó, mientras se sacaba los tacos y se levantaba. — ¡Llevo tres malditos días caminando en círculos como una estúpida, con unos tacones imposibles y un libro de pociones en la cabeza! ¿Y tú crees que no lo estoy intentando? Por si acaso no lo sabes, ¡no todo el mundo nace con la inútil habilidad de poder balancear un estúpido libro sobre sus cabezas! ¿Y sabes qué más? No es una habilidad necesaria para la vida. Y si crees que enseñarme todo lo que sabes acerca del comportamiento en sociedad es una pérdida de tiempo, ¡bien! No lo hagas, nadie te está obligando. — Le gritó, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección al segundo piso. Unos segundos después, Malfoy y Nott escucharon un fuerte portazo.

—Bien, Draco. Parece que la hiciste enojar. — Se burló Nott, mientras Malfoy se servía un vaso de whisky de fuego del bar y hacía aparecer un par de hielos en su vaso.

—Así es como hay que trabajar con Granger. Es tan orgullosa que si yo le digo que ella no puede hacer algo, seguramente lo aprenderá en dos segundos, sólo para restregármelo en la cara. — Respondió Draco, tirándose en un sofá. —Ya verás que se le va a pasar rápidamente el enojo, ella tiene los ojos puestos en la meta. No se rendirá por una nimiedad como que yo sea desagradable.

Nott suspiró y rodó los ojos. Malfoy era extremadamente arrogante, y seguro de sí. Y lo peor de todo, era que seguramente tenía toda la razón. Observó de reojo como su amigo bebía su vaso de whisky de fuego, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Creo que mejor voy a hablar con ella. — Dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio, antes de pararse y dirigirse a las escaleras.

—Suerte con eso. — Le contestó Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esta es la primera lección y Malfoy ya se las arregló para enfurecer a Hermione.<em> _Esto no tiene aspecto de ser fácil... ¿Les gustó el capítulo? No sé ustedes, pero a mí me costó un mundo aprender a caminar con tacones. De hecho, la primera vez que me puse un par, terminé en el suelo apenas me paré (aunque eso puede deberse a mi torpeza natural y a que no soy muy femenina). Aunque lo mejor de toda la escena, fueron la cara de paciencia que puso mi mamá y el ataque de risa que le dio a mi hermana (dos años menor que yo, y una perfecta señorita), después de unos segundos, hasta yo lloraba de la risa.  
><em>

_Como siempre, millones de gracias a todos los que leyeron los capítulos anteriores, especialmente a quienes me dejaron reviews. ¡Gracias por el ánimo!_

_Se aceptan críticas y comentarios de todo tipo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina (o Muse, a estas alturas es como mi sobrenombre oficial aquí en FF)_


	6. Capítulo 6

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Hermione llegó esa tarde al departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, Malfoy le indicó a que servirían la comida a las siete y media, y que esa sería su próxima lección. Hermione se limitó a devolverle una mirada helada y se encerró en su pieza a leer. Ya llevaba más de una semana viviendo con los dos chicos, y Malfoy la tenía vuelta loca. No había nadie que la irritara como él, cada vez que le señalaba sus errores. Había días en los que se sentía como una idiota, pero estaba decidida a que algo así no la detuviera. Cuando vio que su reloj señalaba las siete y veinte, se levantó de mala gana, se arregló un poco y bajó las escaleras.

—Hermione, él es Sergei, y será nuestro mozo esta noche. — Dijo Nott, señalando a un joven de aspecto serio que estaba parado junto a la puerta. El joven llevaba uniforme de mozo formal, con una corbatita de moño sobre una elegante túnica blanca, de la que sobresalían unos pantalones negros.

— ¿Para qué necesitamos un mozo? — Protestó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. La idea de que alguien le sirviera le parecía verdaderamente absurda. — Es absolutamente innecesario, Malfoy.

—No, no lo es. Hoy vas a aprender modales en la mesa; algo muy importante y vital para tu "educación". ¿Cómo vas a conseguir un trabajo de diplomática si no eres capaz de comportarte durante una cena oficial? — Dijo él, rodando los ojos despectivamente. —Ahora, si nos acompañas al comedor, te explicaré cómo debes indicar que se ponga la mesa. — Agregó, dirigiéndose al comedor. Nott aferró el codo de Hermione con una sonrisa simpática, a la que ella respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

En la mesa del comedor había extendido un mantel blanco, con bordados de flores, y sobre él tres puestos. Hermione frunció el ceño al ver la cantidad de copas y cubiertos que había en cada uno. Nott movió una de las sillas, y le indicó que se sentara, mientras que Malfoy y él se sentaron en los puestos restantes.

—Empecemos, Granger. — Dijo, tomando la servilleta que descansaba sobre su plato y poniéndosela delicadamente en el regazo. Nott lo imitó. — Desdobla la servilleta con delicadeza, no como si estuvieras haciendo un truco de magia _muggle,_ y ponla en tu regazo. — Hermione hizo lo que él le indicaba, al menos, no era algo tan complicado.

— ¿Para qué son todos estos cubiertos y copas? No necesitamos tantas. — Preguntó Hermione, quien nunca había ido a una cena tan formal como para que exigiera tantos cachivaches sobre la mesa.

—En primer lugar, tienes ante ti: un plato base y un plato de presentación. El de presentación será retirado cuando Sergei sirva el primer plato. A tu izquierda tienes los tenedores: de ensalada, pescado y cena; y a tu derecha, tienes la cuchara de sopa, el cuchillo de pescado y el cuchillo de cena. — Explicó Malfoy, señalándole los cubiertos a medida que hablaba. — El orden en que debes usarlo es desde el que está más lejano al plato hacia adentro. A tu izquierda, además, tienes el plato de pan y a tu derecha, las copas. La más grande es la de agua, las otras dos son para el vino: la más alta es para el vino tinto, y la más baja para el blanco.

Hermione alargó la mano para alcanzar el pedazo de pan y se lo metió a la boca sin más ceremonias. Había sido un día muy largo, y estaba muriendo lentamente de hambre. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada irritada.

—Granger, el pan nunca debe comerse a mordiscos. Tienes que trozarlo con las manos, delicadamente. — Le señaló Malfoy, levantando una ceja. Hermione tragó lo que había puesto en su boca e hizo lo que Malfoy le había indicado.

Sergei salió de la cocina, levitando tres platos de sopa a la perfección con su varita. Depositó cada uno de los platos frente a los comensales con seguridad y volvió a entrar en la cocina.

—Uno debe empezar a comer cuando la dueña de casa lo ha hecho, y ella debe hacerlo cuando ve que todos sus invitados están servidos. En este caso, tú serás la dueña de casa. — Dijo Malfoy, indicándole que ya podía comer.

Hermione cogió la cuchara y tomó algo de sopa. Malfoy frunció la nariz, mirando el agarre de Hermione al cubierto. "Esto va a ser muy largo_"_, pensó.

—Estás tomando bien la cuchara, pero hazlo con más delicadeza, no se te va a caer. — Bufó Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño al ver como la joven agarraba el cubierto. Hermione relajó su agarre. — Mucho mejor. — Dijo, sin mirar a Hermione, quien sonrió con satisfacción. Era lo más cercano a un cumplido que había escuchado en semanas.

Mientras tomaban la sopa, los tres se quedaron callados. Hermione estaba muy concentrada en no equivocarse en nada, mientras que Malfoy analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos para encontrar sus errores. Nott, por su parte, estaba más concentrado en la deliciosa sopa de tomates que Sergei había servido, que en establecer algún tema de conversación, o preocuparse de sus modales. AA diferencia de Malfoy, nunca le había dado mucha importancia a esas cosas, y estando en un ambiente familiar se relajaba y no tomaba demasiado en cuenta los modales. Cuando terminaron la sopa, Sergei apareció levitando tres platos de ensalada de palitos de apio con ricota, rodeados de lechuga cortada en tiritas. Hermione tomó el tenedor de ensaladas que le había indicado Malfoy y empezó a comerla.

—Bien, Granger. — Dijo él, asintiendo con la mano al ver que la joven estaba comiendo correctamente. —Se me olvidó decirte que si por alguna razón necesitas pararte de la mesa, debes dejar la servilleta a un lado, ligeramente arrugada, y los cubiertos haciendo un ángulo de 60º sobre el plato.

Hermione arrugó la nariz, pero tomó nota mentalmente de lo que le estaba diciendo Malfoy, que para algo le sirviera ser superdotada en esta situación. Sin decir una palabra, la chica siguió comiendo su ensalada. Cuando la hubieron terminado, Sergei sacó los platos y sirvió la carne con patatas, que era el plato principal.

—Bien, Granger. Al menos sabes cortar la carne como una persona decente. — Al escuchar ese comentario, Hermione tuvo que reprimirse para no golpearlo en la nariz. Claro que sabía comer bien, no había crecido en una selva criada por monos. —Recuerda que sólo debes cortar el pedazo que vas a comer, no debes cortar toda la carne para luego comerte los pedazos.

—Sí, mi general. — Contestó ella, con un tono burlón. Malfoy rodó los ojos, mientras Nott reía por lo bajo.

—Muy chistosa, Granger. Tendremos que trabajar en eso más tarde. — Fue la única respuesta de Draco, sin mirarla. Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza. El trabajo de sus sueños le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba.

— ¿Malfoy? — Le preguntó Hermione con una voz falsamente dulce. — ¿Por qué crees que todas estas tonterías son tan importantes? La verdad es que me parecen simples superficialidades, no creo que de verdad valgan la pena.

Malfoy levantó una ceja al oír la pregunta, para ser sincero consigo mismo nunca se lo había preguntado a él mismo, pero recordaba las palabras de su madre cuando le había enseñado eso.

—Granger, es muy simple. El saber y manejar estas normas de urbanidad, es la verdadera diferencia entre la gente que vale la pena, y los que no merecen que uno les dirija la palabra. — Contestó, arrogantemente. Hermione arrugó el ceño. —Cuando alguien conoce estas normas, de inmediato puedes notar que está a un nivel superior a los demás, separado de la chusma ordinaria. Tu amigo Weasley es un ejemplo perfecto…

Hermione lo interrumpió en ese punto, furiosa. ¿Qué se creía Malfoy para decir algo así de uno de sus mejores amigos? Le importaba un comino que se metiera con ella, pero que ni se le pasar por la cabeza decir algo en contra de sus mejores amigos.

—Ni te atrevas a decir algo acerca de mis amigos, Malfoy. — Lo amenazó con el dedo, levantándose de su silla con brusquedad. —Mira, todas tus tonterías elitistas me da lo mismo, por mucho que creas que es la verdad suprema. La verdadera diferencia entre las personas, es el respeto que muestras por los demás.

Malfoy le dedicó una mueca burlona, nadie podía ser tan inocente. No era secreto en el mundo mágico que había personas con las que convenía relacionarse más que con otras. Por mucho que Potter y Weasley fueran héroes nacionales, no eran precisamente de los que convenían, especialmente Weasley, que era un simple socio de una tienda de bromas.

—Ay, que tierna, Granger. ¿De verdad crees eso? — Le dijo con sorna. —Querida, en la vida necesitas ser del tipo que triunfan, y tienes que relacionarte con las personas adecuadas. Tus ideas ridículas acerca de la igualdad, son ideales y nada más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás ayudándome? — Le preguntó Hermione. —Soy una hija de _muggles_, seguramente no soy de las chicas con las que te conviene relacionarte. No puedo dejar de serlo, por mucho que tú me enseñes todos los modales del universo.

—Granger, tú, al igual que yo y mi amigo Nott aquí presente, somos parte de la elite. Yo nunca he dicho que una persona no pueda introducirse en la buena sociedad, pero tiene que tener materia prima. Tú, aunque me duela, eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación. — Le explicó Malfoy, con un tono condescendiente. — Si no pensara que puedes entrar en nuestro círculo, no me molestaría en ayudarte.

— ¿De verdad eres tan elitista? — Hermione lo miró incrédula, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. —Si tengo que pensar como tú para conseguir el trabajo, prefiero seguir siendo íntegra.

La joven salió del comedor dando grandes zancadas. Nott y Malfoy se miraron al escuchar un portazo en el segundo piso y volvieron a sus respectivos platos.

—Esta escena se está volviendo demasiado común en esta casa. — Comentó Nott, dejando el tenedor a un lado. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te dije, así funciona Granger. — Masculló, antes de meterse una papa en la boca.

Hermione maldijo entre dientes, tirándose sobre su cama. Sobre la colcha había varios cojines y ella se descargó tirándolos a la pared y volviendo a cogerlos con la varita. Malfoy había logrado tocarle los nervios e irritarla al máximo. Estúpido creído elitista. Suspiró mirando al techo. ¿Su trabajo soñado valdría tanto la pena como para seguir soportando las constantes humillaciones de Malfoy? Se levantó de la ama de un salto y tomó un abrigo de su clóset. Salió apresuradamente de su pieza y salió del departamento, ignorando olímpicamente a los dos jóvenes que seguían sentados en el comedor, comiendo el postre. Afuera del departamento, desapareció y reapareció frente a una bonita casa en Godric's Hollow. La casa tenía una cerca blanca, que rodeaba un bonito jardín lleno de flores. Abrió la puertecita del cerco y caminó por el camino de piedras que llevaba a la puerta. Tocó la puerta, y esperó unos segundos a que le abrieran.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo Ginny, abriéndole la puerta. Llevaba puesto un delantal y tenía una fuente en la mano, en la que una cuchara batía mágicamente una mezcla. —Estoy cocinando, Harry tiene una misión y llegará más tarde, pasa. James y Albus por fin se quedaron dormidos y es el primer momento que tengo para hacer esto.

Hermione se sentó junto al mesón de la cocina, en un piso alto, mientras Ginny seguía moviendo la varita y preparando la comida.

—Ginny, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? — Bufó Hermione, aburrida de ver a su amiga moviéndose a su alrededor. Ginny hizo un último movimiento, y los instrumentos se detuvieron. —Gracias, me estabas poniendo un poco nerviosa. ¿Té? — Hermione agitó su varita y dos tazas humeantes aparecieron frente a ella.

—Gracias. ¿Podrías decirme ahora qué demonios pasó? — Le dijo la joven, sentándose en una silla alta junto al mesón. —Me imagino que tuviste algún problema con Malfoy. — Ante la mirada interrogativa de Hermione, Ginny agregó. —Harry me contó todo. No se me ocurre cómo puede funcionar ese arreglo de ustedes. La verdad, creo que es una locura.

Hermione evitó la mirada de su amiga, y se concentró en revolver su taza. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Mira Ginny, el puesto en París es muy importante para mí. Estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo, es el sueño de mi vida. Y Malfoy me irrita de una manera que ni siquiera te imaginas, hoy dijo que los modales en la mesa distinguían a la gente que valía la pena de la que no. Eso es una estupidez, los modales se aprenden según tus circunstancias, he conocido a personas con modales exquisitos, que son incapaces de tratar bien a los demás, mientras que gente que no los tiene, respeta a todo el mundo y es amable. No sé si voy a poder aguantar esas tonterías por mucho más tiempo.

— ¿No podías tener sueños normales, como ser una princesa o algo así? — Se burló Ginny. Hermione levantó las cejas, divertida por el comentario de su amiga. —Está bien, no te enojes. Si es tan importante para ti como dices, sigue con tu trato con Malfoy, pero por favor, no dejes de lado tu integridad.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tengo que escuchar tonterías como esas casi todos los días. —Protestó Hermione, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, los bajó, aferrando su taza de té. —Sinceramente no sé cómo voy a hacer para aguantarlo por más tiempo.

—Hermione, ¿y vas a dejar que él gane? — Le preguntó Ginny a la chica. —Tienes que demostrarle que se equivoca, pero no mediante la fuerza o la agresión. ¡Eras la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts! Te aseguro que puedes demostrarle que se equivoca, haciendo todas esas cosas mejor de lo que él espera. — Le dijo, animándola.

Hermione le sonrió a su amiga, vaciando su taza de té antes de dejarla de nuevo sobre la mesa. Ginny tenía razón, la única forma que tendría de que Draco se tragara sus palabras era demostrarle que efectivamente se equivocaba. No lograría su objetivo siendo agresiva y cruel con Malfoy, había otras formas, y ella estaba decidida a lograrlo.

—Bien, haré que Malfoy se trague sus palabras. — Afirmó, limpiando su taza con la varita. —Por cierto, ¿qué estás preparando?

—Una de las recetas de mamá, pollo a las finas hierbas. No soy muy buena con los hechizos domésticos, pero voy aprendiendo. — Contestó Ginny, apagando uno de los fuegos de la cocina con su varita. —El pobre Harry y los chicos han tenido que sufrir varios fiascos culinarios, en todo caso. Andrómeda viene con Teddy cada cierto tiempo, y me ayuda con todo esto. — Le contó, apuntando a una de las ollas con su varita para apoyarla en un mesón.

—Huele delicioso, Ginny. — Comentó Hermione, mientras su amiga se asomaba por sobre la olla para revisar la comida.

—También luce bien, espero que también tenga buen sabor. — Comentó Ginny, sacando unos platos. — ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? — Le preguntó a Hermione, mientras apuntaba a otro de los muebles con la varita, para sacar unos vasos y cubiertos.

—Creo que ya comí bastante por hoy. — Se burló Hermione, ayudando a la joven a poner la mesa para ella y Harry. —Pero los puedo acompañar a comer, no tengo muchas ganas de volver al departamento esta noche, y mientras más tarde llegue, mejor.

—Buen punto. — Sonrió Ginny, antes de escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de entrada y la voz de Harry anunciaba su llegada.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció?<em> _En mi caso, al igual que la mayoría de las personas que conozco, las reglas de "comer bien" se basan en: masticar con la boca cerrada, no apoyar los codos en la mesa, tomar correctamente los cubiertos y poco más. Ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre la copa de vino tinto y la de vino blanco (aunque creo que podría sobrevivir sin saberlo), o en qué posición se deben dejar los cubiertos cuando uno se levanta de la mesa._ _Tuve que revisar varios blogs y otras páginas de etiqueta para_ _poder escribir este capítulo (y yo que me consideraba muy bien educada)__. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que han leído mi historia, especialmente a los que dejaron reviews. ¡Les agradezco que me den a conocer su opinión y me ayuden a mejorar!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	7. Capítulo 7

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro_

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 7**

—Pansy, por favor. — Le dijo Malfoy zalameramente a la joven, que rodó los ojos irritada. —Esta es tu área de experticia, tienes que ayudarnos.

Nott, Malfoy y Pansy estaban en la oficina de ésta, en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Malfoy y Nott habían estado toda la mañana intentando convencer a Pansy para que los ayudara en el "proyecto Granger", como lo llamaban. Querían aprovechar el conocimiento acerca de moda de Pansy para cambiar el estilo de Granger. Por mucho que Malfoy le enseñara todo acerca de los buenos modales, Granger no iba a llegar a ninguna parte si seguía vistiéndose como lo hacía.

—No, no lo haré, Draco. — Bufó la chica, intentando volver a los papeles que ocupaban su escritorio. Les había dicho muchas veces, en todos los tonos posibles, que creía que ambos estaban perdiendo su tiempo. —Saben lo que pienso: que todo ese "proyecto" es una tontería sin pies ni cabeza. No pienso ayudarlos.

—Pero Pansy, piensa en el desafío que esto sería para tus habilidades estilísticas. — Dijo Malfoy, apuntando a Hermione, quien acababa de entrar al departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica con varios pergaminos en los brazos. —Si hay alguien que puede transformar ese desastre de chica, en una mujer elegante, digna de estar en los mejores salones del mundo mágico, eres tú. Nosotros sólo podemos ocuparnos de algunos detalles menores.

Pansy arrugó el ceño, mirando a la joven que estaba frente al escritorio de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Llevaba una túnica oscura, que claramente no eran de su talla, y que dejaba ver unos pantalones, cuyo corte dejaba bastante que desear. Por otra parte, el pelo de Hermione no había mejorado en lo absoluto con los años y seguía coronando su cabeza como una espantosa mata de rizos enredados. "_Eso__ necesita mucho trabajo"_, pensó Pansy, examinando atentamente la figura de la joven.

—Vamos, Pansy. — La animó Nott, apoyando las palmas en los hombros de su amiga y dirigiéndola una sonrisa brillante y seductora. — A ti te gustan los desafíos.

—Sí, claro que me gustan. Pero no me interesan los imposibles. — Bufó Pansy, rodando los ojos. Malfoy y Nott intercambiaron una mirada de frustración, Pansy era perfecta para lo que necesitaban y con esa obstinación no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. —Esa chica necesita más que sólo ropa nueva, Draco. Le va a hacer falta un nuevo tratamiento para el pelo, hay que domar esa mata, y seguramente algo para la piel también, antes de que pueda siquiera acercarse a los salones elegantes, querido.

— ¿Eso es un sí? — Preguntó Malfoy, con una sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras Nott abrazaba a su amiga. —Bien, el sábado iremos de compras, y tú podrías pedirle una hora en un salón de belleza. ¿A cuál vas tú?

— ¿Una hora? Necesitamos por lo menos tres. — Se burló Pansy, empujando a Nott para deshacerse de su abrazo. —Trato hecho, Draco. — Añadió, tendiéndole la mano a su mejor amigo, quien se la estrechó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El sábado Hermione despertó con unos fuertes golpes en su puerta. Aún medio dormida, se levantó para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con Nott y Malfoy fuera de su dormitorio.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Les preguntó Hermione, viendo que ambos estaban vestidos, a pesar de ser bastante temprano. Ella se sintió desnuda, ya que sólo llevaba un pijama de verano (había sido el único que había encontrado de su estilo en la tienda que había visitado), frente a las atentas miradas de los dos jóvenes.

—Vístete rápido, Granger. Vamos a salir de compras. — Le dijo Malfoy, seriamente, sin inmutarse por la cara de desaprobación que había puesto. —Te daremos unos veinte minutos. — Agregó, cerrando la puerta antes de que Hermione pudiera protestar.

Hermione entró a su baño, refunfuñando y se duchó rápidamente. Ya había aprendido que no sacaba nada con discutir con ellos dos cuando ya tenían decidido lo que querían hacer. Envuelta en una toalla, sacó lo primero que encontró en el clóset y se lo puso, sin pensarlo dos veces. Secó su cabello con un hechizo y se puso los zapatos. Con un suspiró, tomó su abrigo y salió de su habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras, Hermione vio que había alguien más en el living. Pansy Parkinson le estaba dirigiendo una mirada desaprobadora desde el sillón del living, mientras Malfoy y Nott se estaban poniendo sus abrigos.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? — Preguntó Hermione con los brazos cruzados, señalando a Parkinson. Pansy rodó los ojos, y se paró, enfrentando a la joven con la mirada endurecida.

—Ayudarte, querida. — Le dijo con un tono falsamente dulce, que activó las defensas de Hermione en un momento. —Mis estúpidos amigos, aquí presentes, quieren hacerte un cambio de look, y si alguien es experta en eso, soy yo. Así que más te vale mantener esa boquita bien cerrada y hacer lo que yo diga.

Hermione se apartó de ella y se dirigió a los jóvenes, indignada. Se paró frente a ellos con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No la voy a soportar! — Gritó, enojada. Se estaba empezando a aburrir de que ellos dos decidieran por ella todo el tiempo. — Una cosa es que me someta a las estupideces que se te ocurran, Malfoy, y otra muy distinta es tolerar que esa niñita de papi critique mi aspecto y me diga cómo debo vestirme.

Malfoy levantó una ceja al escuchar el arrebato infantil de la joven. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Granger le llevara la contraria.

—Granger, pensé que nuestro trato decía explícitamente que tú obedecerías lo que yo dijera. Si yo digo que Pansy va con nosotros, es que Pansy va con nosotros. No me importa lo que puedas decir, o que protestes.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón, con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y el ceño fruncido. Malfoy y Pansy rodaron sus ojos, mientras Nott se acercaba a la joven.

—Si ella va, yo no voy. — Resopló la joven, con los labios fruncidos. Nott suspiró.

—Si tú no vienes, no tendría mucho sentido y no podrías opinar acerca de la ropa. — Le dijo, conciliador, y Hermione arrugó el gesto. —Quizás podrías llamar a una de tus amigas, para que nos acompañe.

Hermione relajó el ceño, pensando. Nunca había tenido muchas amigas, siempre había sido más amiga de los chicos. Pensó en Luna, pero definitivamente si alguien tenía que ayudarla a cambiar su estilo, probablemente ella no fuera la mejor opción. Por su mente pasó una imagen fugaz de ella misma usando los aros de rábanos y el collar de corchos de su amiga. No, Luna no habría sido una buena idea. La otra alternativa era Ginny, que siempre había sido reconocida por su buen gusto y estilo, aunque estaba segura de que a los Slytherin no les gustaría su elección.

—Ginny Potter. — Dijo, simplemente. — La llamaré con la chimenea y le diré que nos juntemos en Diagon Alley.

— ¿Esa es Weasley menor? — Preguntó Nott, pensando en sus compañeras de colegio. —Creo que me acuerdo de ella, la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts babeaban por ella.

—Espero que tú hayas sido de la otra mitad, Nott. — Dijo Draco, con un gesto despectivo. —Está bien, Granger, Weasley menor puede ir con nosotros. Dile que nos encontraremos en quince minutos frente a Florean Fortescue.

Hermione llamó a Ginny por la chimenea, y su amiga accedió alegremente a acompañarla de compras. Dejaría a los niños con Andrómeda Tonks mientras salía con Hermione y los Slytherin. Hermione adivinó por el tono de voz de su amiga que ésta estaba esperando una oportunidad para descansar un poco.

— ¡Qué divertido! ¡Siempre había querido hacerte un cambio de imagen! — Fueron sus palabras, que hicieron que Hermione dudara de su elección.

El grupo se apareció en el callejón Diagon, cerca de Florean Fortescue, como le habían dicho a Ginny. Unos minutos después, vieron como una joven de pelo rojo se les acercaba con una sonrisa alegre.

—Buenos días, Hermione. — Dijo Ginny, saludando a su amiga. —Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson. — Agregó, con un gesto de la cabeza, dirigido a los tres que la miraban desaprobadoramente. — ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Hermione suspiró al escuchar el entusiasmo en la voz de su amiga. Decididamente, ese iba a ser un día demasiado largo para ella. Unos minutos después de vio arrastrada a una tienda de ropa que nunca antes había pisado porque era demasiado cara.

—Hermione, ¿qué te parece esta chaqueta? — Ginny le mostró una túnica azul petróleo, entallada en la cintura.

—Buen gusto, Weasley. — Le dijo Pansy con una mueca de aprobación, mientras tiraba una montaña de ropa sobre Hermione. —Granger, a los probadores.

Hermione rodó los ojos e hizo lo que la joven le indicaba. Se vio a sí misma en el espejo del probador, rodeada de más ropa de la que había tenido alguna vez en su vida. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para decirse que París valía esa tortura y empezó a probarse cosas. Todo lo que Pansy le había entregado era ropa para la oficina, y para su día a día. Alguien golpeó la puerta mientras Hermione se probaba una falda que le pareció demasiado ajustada.

—Vamos, Hermione. Sal de ahí, queremos ver cómo te queda. — Dijo Ginny, golpeando impacientemente la puerta del probador.

Hermione salió con el ceño arrugado y los labios cruzados ante el pecho. El día se estaba haciendo demasiado largo para su gusto. Ginny le indicó que se parara derecha y levantara la cabeza.

— ¿Podrías al menos intentarlo? Si te sigues parando como el jorobado de Notre Dame, nada te va a quedar bien. — Le dijo Ginny, exasperada por la actitud de su amiga. Para la sorpresa de ambas Gryffindors, Pansy la apoyó.

—Granger, no nos estás haciendo esto más agradable. — Le dijo, examinando a la joven. —Mira, la verdad es que no tienes mal aspecto, pero necesitas preocuparte un poco más de tu aspecto. Ser tan inteligente como lo eres, no sirve de nada te ves como si no te hubieras mirado al espejo en la mañana. Ahora, termina de probarte la ropa de diario, tenemos que pasar a las túnicas de gala. Hermione rodó los ojos, mientras Ginny y Pansy la empujaban dentro del probador.

Un día de compras con presupuesto ilimitado seguramente es el sueño de cualquier mujer, menos de Hermione Granger. La pobre tuvo que soportar horas de probarse diversas túnicas, blusas y faldas para la oficina.

—Bien, al menos ya terminamos con esto. — Bufó Hermione, tirándose de espaldas en un sillón de la tienda.

—Ni lo sueñes, Hermione. Esto acaba de empezar. — Dijo Ginny, tirándole unas túnicas de gala en el regazo. — Al probador. — Ordenó.

Hermione salió del probador, con una sencilla túnica negra de cóctel.

— ¡Qué bonito! ¿Lo elegiste tú, Ginny? — Le preguntó Pansy a Ginny. En el rato que habían pasado juntas eligiendo ropa, habían descubierto muchas cosas que tenían en común y habían empezado a actuar más amistosamente entre ellas. Hermione maldijo entre dientes, no esperaba que esas dos se hicieran amigas y se aliaran en su contra.

—Sí, es precioso. — Contestó Ginny, con una sonrisa. — Y la verdad es que te queda increíble, Hermione. Mírate en el espejo.

Hermione se miró en el espejo y sonrió. La túnica era muy bonita, y le quedaba bastante bien. La verdad, era un gran cambio con respecto a su desaliñado aspecto de todos los días.

— ¿Ves, Granger? La túnica correcta puede hacer toda la diferencia del mundo. — Dijo Pansy, golpeándose el mentón con un dedo. —Ahora, pruébate la túnica roja de gala que te elegí, creo que es de tu estilo.

Hermione volvió al probador y se quitó la túnica negra. Mientras se lo quitaba, se le ocurrió que no necesitaba otra túnica de gala, la negra era perfecta y le serviría para todo tipo de ocasiones.

— ¿Para qué necesito otra túnica? La negra seguramente me servirá para todos los eventos. — Dijo, enfundándose en la túnica roja, que era larga.

—Ay, Granger. Esa túnica negra es una túnica de cóctel, la roja es de gala. Se usan para distintas situaciones. Y necesitaremos una túnica corta, había una azul bastante bonita, voy a buscarla. — Dijo Pansy, mientras Hermione salía del probador.

—La verdad, no me fascina, Ginny. ¿Hay otro? — Dijo Hermione, dándose una vuelta sobre sí misma. La túnica tenía un escote demasiado amplio para su gusto.

—Pansy eligió otra, es del mismo color que las que usaste en el baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Si mal no me acuerdo, ese color te quedaba muy bien. — Dijo Ginny, señalándole la percha de la que colgaban varias túnicas de diversos colores. — ¡Pansy! Busca una túnica corta roja, el color le queda muy bien a Hermione y se va a probar la túnica de gala azul que elegiste.

Unas horas después, las tres jóvenes salieron del local con muchas bolsas en las manos. Además de ropa de diario y vestuario formal, habían comprado todo tipo de zapatos (con unos tacones que hicieron que Hermione temblara de horror) y accesorios. Ni Malfoy ni Nott pudieron esconder la sorpresa que sintieron al ver la enorme cantidad de bolsas que las chicas llevaban.

—Draco, ¿por qué no mandas las bolsas a tu casa? Nosotras iremos al salón de belleza… — Empezó a decir Pansy, pero fue interrumpida por Hermione.

— ¿Salón de belleza? Nadie dijo nada acerca de un salón de belleza. ¿Les molestaría mucho preguntarme mi opinión de vez en cuando? —Protestó, mirando a los dos jóvenes con el ceño fruncido.

—Claro que sí nos molestaría, Granger. Cada vez que te decimos nuestros planes haces un berrinche de niñita. — Le contestó Malfoy, agresivamente.

—Yo no hago berrinches de niñita. — Protestó Hermione, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho.

—Sí, lo haces. Ahora, deja de protestar de una maldita vez y anda al maldito salón de belleza. — Le espetó Malfoy, furioso. Granger le estaba empezando a atacar los nervios con sus estúpidas pataletas cada dos por tres.

Pansy y Ginny agarraron a Hermione por los brazos y la arrastraron al salón de belleza de Madame Beaumont. Pansy le presentó a sus acompañantes a la dueña del lugar, quien se encargó especialmente de atenderlas.

—Uy, _pog_ Dios, niña. Esa mata de pelo necesita mucha ayuda. — Dijo tomando un mechón del cabello de Hermione. —Ven conmigo, _queguida_, nos _encagaguemos_ de te veas _pegfecta_. — Dijo, tomando a Hermione del brazo y arrastrándola a una de las sillas donde se lavaba el pelo.

Unas horas después Hermione salía de la peluquería, con el pelo en bonitos y bien formados rizos castaños, gracias a una poción de la que se llevaba varios frascos de cristal en una bolsa, junto con maquillaje de primera calidad. Además, la habían depilado con el último método mágico, que aseguraba que duraría por lo menos dos años y le habían hecho un tratamiento en la piel que la había dejado como porcelana.

— ¿Ves que incluso te paras de otra forma? El mundo es otro lugar cuando te sientes linda. — Le sonrió Ginny, abrazándola mientras se despedían. Hermione se giró y vio su reflejo en la vitrina de una tienda. Y le gustó lo que vio.

—Sí, claro, Ginny. Lo que tú digas. — Dijo, sonriéndole a su amiga antes de darse media vuelta para despedirse de Parkinson. —Muchas gracias, Parkinson. No tenías que haberse molestado.

—Creo que después de hoy, puedes llamarme Pansy. —Contestó la joven, con una sonrisa simpática, tendiéndole la mano para que Hermione se la estrechara. A lo largo del día había empezado a apreciar a la _sabelotodo_ de Granger, no era tan desagradable como se había imaginado. Hermione levantó las cejas y se la estrechó, pensando que tener una aliada en el retorcido mundo de Malfoy podía ser muy útil.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el cambio de imagen? (tarde o temprano tenía que hacerse) Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, especialmente porque tampoco me gusta demaiado ir de compras (mi madre se desespera conmigo). Y a las que esperan el romance, me temo que aún tendrán que esperar un poco, pero no puedo hacer que se enamoren tan rápidamente.<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina _


	8. Capítulo 8

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 8**

— ¿Esa es Granger? — Dijo Anthony Goldstein al ver como la joven entraba al ministerio esa mañana. Levantó las cejas al observarla con más detención. —Se ve… distinta.

—Quizás es porque hoy se arregló esa espantosa mata de alambres que normalmente tiene en la cabeza. — Dijo Astoria Greengrass, exasperada.

Hermione entró al Ministerio con una nueva confianza en ella misma. Llevaba ropa nueva y su pelo estaba más arreglado de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. Y se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba en lo cierto, se sentía bonita y proyectaba ese sentimiento. Se sentía diferente, e incluso había notado que varios jóvenes empleados la miraban como si efectivamente fuera alguien distinto.

— ¡Wow, Hermione! — Hermione reconoció la voz de Harry al entrar en uno de los ascensores. El joven le dirigió una mirada de pies a cabeza, sonriendo con aprobación al ver el cambio de look de su amiga. —Ginny me dijo algo acerca del cambio de look, pero de verdad te ves…

— ¿Diferente? También me siento diferente. — Contestó ella, apretando el botón que correspondía a su piso. —Creo que Ginny tenía razón, cuando una se siente bonita, todo el mundo lo nota. Creo que nunca me habían mirado tanto desde que entré a Hogwarts, en la ceremonia de selección. — Se burló ella. —Pero también me siento más confiada, creo que podría llegar a obtener ese trabajo.

—Bueno, te ves muy bien. Le voy a decir a Ginny que tuvieron éxito. Y recuerda que este sábado es primero del mes. — Le contestó su amigo, mientras el ascensor se detenía en el piso de Hermione.

—No lo olvidaría por nada en el mundo, es nuestra tradición. — Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa, bajándose del ascensor y despidiéndose de su amigo con la mano.

El sábado, Hermione llegó al Caldero Chorreante a la hora a la que normalmente llegaba. Harry estaba instalado en su mesa habitual y la saludó alegremente al verla llegar. Hermione le sonrió y se sentó frente a él.

—Me muero por ver la cara de Ron cuando te vea. — Se burló Harry, a lo que Hermione le respondió con su habitual mirada de reprobación. —Lo siento, pero todo esto del nuevo look es medio difícil de creer. Ginny dijo que llevaba años intentando hacerlo.

—Si lo tengo que hacer para ir a París, lo haré. — Dijo Hermione con determinación. Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al oírla, Hermione era muy obstinada cuando se proponía algo.

—Mientras no dejes de lado quien eres, no veo ni un problema. — Contestó su amigo, sonriéndole comprensivamente. —Por mí puedes hacer lo que se te dé la real gana, pero debes hacerlo con integridad. Mi amiga no es de las que son capaces de olvidar sus ideales así como así.

Hermione rodó los ojos, y vio de reojo como Ron atravesaba la puerta. El joven los vio y se acercó a ello, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, como era habitual en él. Al ver a Hermione, levantó las cejas y soltó un silbido de admiración, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Hermione le sacó la lengua, infantilmente.

— ¿Qué te pasó Hermione? — Dijo, despeinando los rizos de su amiga juguetonamente. Hermione lo empujó, riendo por la actitud molesta de su amigo.

—Malfoy y Nott insistieron en que necesitaba un cambio de look. Entre Ginny y Pansy los ayudaron a emboscarme y me compraron de todo. — Dijo Hermione, llamando a la camarera para pedir sus órdenes. —Nunca había tenido tantos pares de zapatos en mi vida, ni vestidos.

— ¿Pansy? ¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿La misma Parkinson que trató de entregar a Harry durante la batalla de Hogwarts? — Preguntó Ron, incrédulo. — ¿Desde cuándo es amable contigo?

—Desde que ayudó con el famoso cambio de look, y decidí que me convenía una aliada en el mundo de Malfoy. — Contestó Hermione, mientras revisaba la carta del local. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ron, y llamó a la camarera para pedir la orden.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo que confesar que este plan de Malfoy me da mala espina. — Dijo Ron, un rato después, mientras la camarera les servía sus platos. —Digo, ¿cuándo Malfoy ha sido amable por la sola razón de serlo? Vamos, Hermione, no me mires así, sabes que es verdad. No tengo que recordarte que Malfoy nos hizo la vida imposible en Hogwarts.

—No, tienes razón. — Le dijo Hermione, asintiendo. Sus amigos no iban a cambiar nunca, seguían desconfiando tanto de los Slytherin como cuando estaban en el colegio. —Pero espero no tener que recordarte que han pasado casi diez años desde eso, todos hemos cambiado, Ron. Y la verdad, ni Malfoy y Nott son tan desagradables como en el colegio.

—Menos mal, si se les ocurre hacerte algo malo, te juro que soy capaz de partirle esa cara de hurón botador. — Dijo Harry, golpeando sus puños amenazadoramente, como los matones en las películas americanas. Hermione le sonrió y estiró la mano hacia su amigo.

—Lo sé, ya lo han dejado muy claro otras veces. — Dijo ella, sonriéndole, mientras le acariciaba la mano. —Pero por favor, no saquen la faceta de "hermanos mayores sobre protectores", les juro que puedo cuidarme sola.

—No me cabe la menor duda. — Harry cambio su mueca de disgusto por una sonrisa, mirando a su amiga. —He visto lo que puedes hacer con tu varita, creo que debería tener más miedo por Malfoy. Quizás deberíamos advertirle.

Los tres pasaron el resto de la comida muertos de la risa, bromeando y riendo como lo hacían en los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios y años y eran mucho más maduros, seguían disfrutando con las mismas viejas bromas.

—Luna decidió que las damas de honor deben vestir de amarillo. Ya saben, dice que usar colores cálidos en los matrimonios trae buena suerte para la pareja. Dijo que tiene que juntarse contigo y Ginny para analizar los diseños. — Comentó Ron, quien intentaba ocultar que estaba más emocionado por el matrimonio que lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. —Hermione, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? Sé que tú y Ginny organizarán la despedida de soltera. Trata de que Ginny no tome el control del asunto, sinceramente creo que de ella puede esperarse cualquier cosa.

—Sabia precaución. — Apuntó Harry, dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. —Yo también estaría asustado.

Hermione se rió, sus amigos tenían toda la razón: Ginny podía ser escalofriante si se lo proponía, y darle una oportunidad como la despedida de soltera de Luna, era darle un arma a un niño hiperactivo y curioso. Una idea demasiado peligrosa.

—No te preocupes Ron, te prometo que me encargaré de que Ginny se contenga. — Le prometió a su amigo, que le sonrió aliviado.

—Suerte con eso. — Dijo Harry, y cuando sus amigos lo miraron, interrogantes, desvió la vista a un lado, como si la barra del bar fuera súbitamente lo más interesante del local.

Después de pagar la cuenta, los tres amigos salieron del bar. Hermione les hizo un gesto de despedida a los dos jóvenes, mientras sacaba la varita para aparecerse en el departamento de Malfoy, pero Harry la detuvo con un gesto de la mano.

—Queremos acompañarte, le vamos a dejar muy claro a Malfoy que si te hace algo malo, lo asesinaremos lenta y dolorosamente. — Dijo, mirándola fijamente a través de sus anteojos.

—No es necesario… — Empezó a decir Hermione, pero Ron la interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Lo haremos de todas formas, y lo sabes. — Dijo Ron, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amiga. Hermione reconoció la mirada de los dos, era la mirada que ponían cuando se obcecaban con algo, y ella sabía no habría forma de quitarles esa idea de la cabeza. Rendida, asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que los dos sonrieran. Harry se tomó del brazo de la joven, quien rodó los ojos y agitó su varita. Los tres aparecieron unos segundos después en la casa de Malfoy. Hermione metió su varita en la cerradura mágica, y la cerradura la reconoció, abriendo la puerta ante ella. Harry y Ron se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver la elegancia del lugar.

Malfoy y Nott estaban instalados en el living, bebiendo sendos vasos de whisky de fuego y jugando ajedrez mágico. Malfoy levantó la cabeza al sentir que la puerta se abría.

— ¿Trajiste compañía, Granger? — Dijo Malfoy al ver como Harry Potter y Ron Weasley entraban a su departamento tras la joven. Se levantó del sillón donde descansaba y se dirigió a ella, con la altiva mirada que lo caracterizaba. ¿Qué hacían el cara rajada y la comadreja entrando en _su_ casa?— ¿Se podrías saber a qué le debo el gusto?

—Simple, huroncito. — Dijo Ron, empuñando las manos amenazadoramente. —Venimos a decirte que si osas hacer daño a Hermione, tendrás que vértelas con nosotros.

—Chicos… — Susurró Hermione, nerviosa. Sabía perfectamente que con Harry y Ron las cosas podían salirse de control muy fácilmente, y se veía claramente que los dos estaban muy enojados.

Draco les dirigió una mirada despreciativa a los dos jóvenes que tenía ante sí. A pesar de que era bastante alto, seguía siendo más bajo que Weasley, y tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba, lo que no le gustó mucho.

—Creo que Granger es perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, Weasley. — Le contestó Malfoy con un siseo, igualmente amenazador. —No necesita que vengan sus matones a decírmelo.

—Mira, Malfoy. — Le dijo Harry, adelantándose. —Este "experimento" tuyo con Hermione nos da muy mala espina. Recuerdo bastante bien lo desgraciado que eras en el colegio, y no queremos que le hagas nada a Hermione. Sólo vinimos a dejártelo en claro.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Potter. No pienso hacerle daño a Granger. Yo prometí que la ayudaría a conseguir el puesto en la embajada en París que tanto anhela, y un Malfoy siempre cumple con lo que promete. Ahora, si son tan amables, hagan el favor de salir de mi casa. — Le contestó Malfoy, abriendo la puerta con su varita. —Buenas noches, Potter, Weasley.

—Harry, Ron… — Murmuró Hermione, en dirección a sus amigos, que estaba lívidos de rabia. —Por favor, cálmense y salgan. Podemos hablar afuera.

El tono de Hermione fue claro y directa, y le dejó muy claro a sus dos mejores amigos que más les convenía hacerle caso si no querían provocar un violento ataque por parte de su amiga. Los dos salieron del departamento, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas asesinas a Malfoy, que parecía ser imperturbable. Hermione salió tras sus amigos, dispuesta a decirles unas cuantas cosas.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! Les dije que sé defenderme sola y lo primero que se le ocurre hacer al par de trolls descerebrados es venir a decirle a Malfoy que lo van a matar si me hace algo. ¿Son tontos o sólo lo parecen? — Los dos jóvenes que tenía ante ella parecían estar un poco avergonzados por sus actitudes, y bajaron la cabeza. A veces Hermione sacaba su lado "Molly Weasley", y, a pesar de que ambas mujeres no estaban relacionadas en lo absoluto, el parecido entre ambas era impresionante. — ¿En qué planeta es de buena educación venir a amenazar a una persona en su propia casa? Por no decir que fue algo totalmente inmaduro. Ya tenemos veintiséis años, ¡por Merlín! ¡Maduren de una vez! — Les dijo, indignada por la actitud infantil de sus amigos. —Buenas noches, chicos. Estoy muy cansada y quiero ir a acostarme. Nos vemos durante la semana. — Agregó, dándose medio vuelta y entrando al departamento, sin dejar que los chicos dijeran una sola palabra en su defensa.

— ¿Crees que se enojó? — Dijo Ron, mirando la puerta cerrada. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar hacia afuera del edificio. Ron lo siguió. — ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Harry se limitó a suspirar cansinamente y agitó su varita para volver a casa. Ron se quedó desconcertado por unos segundos, antes de imitarlo y desaparecer a su vez.

Hermione entró al departamento y empezó a subir las escaleras, sin decir una palabra. Malfoy seguía parado frente a la puerta con las manos cruzadas.

—Entonces, ¿qué quería exactamente el par de gorilas? — Dijo Malfoy, mirando a Hermione y haciendo que ella se detuviera a la mitad de las escaleras.

—Agradecería que no refirieras así a mis amigos. — Le contestó ella, secamente, dándose vuelta y mirando al joven que estaba en el piso de abajo. —Y sí, pueden ser medio estúpidos a veces, pero así es como son y los quiero por eso.

—Conmovedor. Deberías tener amigos con un poco más de… clase. — Dijo el joven, levantando una ceja. —Amigos que puedan ayudarte a superarte en la vida.

—No soy tan superficial, Malfoy. — Contestó Hermione, indignada por el comentario del joven. —Si son mis amigos es porque los valoro como personas y creo que valen la pena por cómo son. No todos somos unos estúpidos elitistas como tú. — Agregó, terminando de subir las escaleras al segundo piso.

— ¡Bien hecho, Draco! — Dijo sarcásticamente Nott, parándose y palmeándole la espalda a su amigo, antes de subir las escaleras. — Hiciste que se enojara, _de nuevo_.

—Como si eso fuera demasiado difícil de lograr. — Musitó Malfoy, subiendo tras su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, Harry y Ron no podían quedarse afuera, y aparecieron para dejarle en claro a Malfoy que con Hermione no se juega. ¿Qué les pareció?<em> _Y para las que esperan más romance, les puedo decir que en el capítulo del sábado va a pasar algo que va a cambiar la relación entre Hermione y Draco. En sí, el suceso no es romántico, pero va a marcar un antes y un después en la relación entre ellos._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Muselina_


	9. Capítulo 9

**_**Disclaimer:** _**_Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 9**

Malfoy llevaba los últimos veinte minutos dando vueltas nerviosamente por su departamento. Su madre los había invitado a él y a Nott, a una cena en su casa, y Malfoy había decidido que era la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar a Hermione y ver si había progresado adecuadamente. Le había escrito a su madre explicándole someramente de qué se trataba el asunto, y ella le había contestado que podría traer a quién quisiera como invitado, ya que la casa también era suya.

— ¡Tranquilízate, Draco! — Le dijo Nott, que estaba relajándose en uno de los sillones con un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano. —Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo, relájate.

— ¿Crees que está lista, Draco? Apenas han pasado un par de meses desde que empezaron con toda esto. — Le dijo Pansy, que había ido a ayudar a Hermione con su peinado y maquillaje, para ir con sus amigos a la cena, a la también que había sido invitada, como representante de la clase alta que era. Al igual que sus amigos, iba vestida formalmente, con una bonita túnica roja que mostraba su esbelta figura.

—Sí, creo que sí está preparada. A pesar de todo, Granger es una chica inteligente y ha aprendido mucho en los últimos dos meses, creo que puede pasar esta pequeña prueba. — Contestó Malfoy, examinando su reloj por quinta vez en los últimos veinte minutos. — ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer que no baja?

Malfoy detuvo sus protestas al ver que Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras. Llevaba la túnica negra de cóctel que habían comprado unas semanas antes. Era muy sencilla, les llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y tenía dos gruesos tirantes en los hombros, que enmarcaban el sencillo escote cuadrado. Pansy había elegido para ella un collar muy simple, que consistía en una delgada cinta de terciopelo, con un pequeño diamante colgando de ella, y un par de aros a juego. Además la había peinado con una sencilla cola de caballo, que dejaba al descubierto el largo cuello de la joven.

— ¿Quién lo diría, Granger? Te ves hasta presentable. — Dijo Malfoy, al recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado la joven. —Aunque después de todo lo que te demoraste en arreglarte, era lo mínimo que podíamos esperar. ¿Vamos?

—Te ves muy bien, Hermione. — Le sonrió Nott, ayudándola a ponerse su abrigo sobre el vestido. Pansy sonrió orgullosa ante su obra de arte.

—Gracias, Theodore. — En el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos, Hermione y Nott se habían hecho amigos y habían descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común. A Hermione le caía bien el joven, era divertido, ingenioso y mil veces más simpático que Malfoy. Al contrario de Malfoy, Nott trataba muy bien a Hermione y trataba de que se sintiera cómoda, en una situación que era incómoda de por sí.

— ¿Podríamos irnos de una vez? — Bufó Malfoy, impaciente, mientras ayudaba a Pansy a ponerse su abrigo. Le ofreció el brazo a su amiga, mientras que Nott hacía lo propio con Hermione. Los cuatro desaparecieron en el pasillo, en dirección a Malfoy Manor.

La mansión estaba completamente iluminada para la ocasión y Hermione se sintió intimidada al verla. Recordaba vivamente lo que había pasado durante la guerra en ese lugar, a veces aún tenía pesadillas con Bellatrix Lestrange torturándola. Cerró los ojos, invocando todo su valor. Malfoy pudo ver la incomodidad de la joven al ver su casa, seguramente estaba pensando en lo sucedido varios años antes en ese mismo lugar.

— ¿Estás bien, Granger? — Le dijo, viendo que la joven abría mucho los ojos. Hermione suspiró y asintió.

—No te preocupes, Malfoy. — Dijo ella quedamente, mientras enderezaba la espalda y erguía la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie notara que estaba asustada.

Los cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión, por donde estaba entrando lo más granado de la sociedad mágica. Un mayordomo los recibió y unos pajes con túnica blancas les quitaron los abrigos para colgarlos en una pequeña habitación junto al hall. Otro paje se acercó al grupo y los saludó con una reverencia.

— ¿Señor Malfoy? — Malfoy asintió, con una mirada arrogante. — ¿Y sus acompañantes?

—Señoritas Parkinson y Granger, y señor Nott. — Contestó el joven, con tono autoritario. Otros dos pajes les abrieron las enormes puertas del salón de los Malfoy.

—El señor Malfoy con la señorita Parkinson, seguido por el señor Nott y la señorita Granger. — Anunció el paje mientras el grupo hacía su entrada en el salón.

Al escucharse el último nombre, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala. La mayoría de los invitados habían sido compañeros suyos en Hogwarts y sabían perfectamente acerca de la mala relación de Hermione con Malfoy. Nada podía sorprenderlos más que su aparición en Malfoy Manor, en la mismísima comida de gala de la familia Malfoy. Hermione sintió todas las miradas clavadas en ella mientras bajaba la escalera del brazo de Nott, y respiró hondo. Podía adivinar que los susurros que escuchaba se referían a ella y a su aspecto.

— ¿Los Malfoy siempre tienen tanto servicio en su casa? — Le preguntó a Nott con un susurro. Se había sorprendido con la cantidad de pajes y mozos que pululaban por los salones de la mansión.

—No, claro que no. — Le contestó el joven en el mismo tono. —Seguramente los han contratado para esta ocasión, normalmente hay algunas camareras y un par de mozos, además del mayordomo. Lo habitual. — Contestó él, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta. Lo habitual para ella era hacerse ella misma la cama y cocinar sus comidas. Nunca había estado en una casa tan distinguida.

Narcissa Malfoy los esperaba debajo de las escaleras, vestida con una túnica verde muy elegante, que dejaba en claro que estaba muy bien para su edad. Saludó a su hijo y a Pansy con dos besos en las mejillas, y saludó cariñosamente a Nott. Al ver a Hermione, se limitó a estrecharle la mano con distancia mientras la miraba extrañada. Pansy guió a Hermione y a Nott a saludar a algunos de sus amigos, y Malfoy se quedó junto a su madre.

— ¿Esa es Hermione Granger? ¿La amiga de Potter? — Dijo Narcissa a su hijo, apuntando disimuladamente a la joven.

—Sí, mamá. ¿Recuerdas algo acerca del experimento del que te hablé? — Narcissa asintió con la cabeza. —Granger ha hecho grandes progresos durante los últimos meses, ¿y qué mejor oportunidad para probarlo que en tu cena de gala anual? No te preocupes mamá, todo va a salir bien.

— ¿Sabes lo que habría dicho tu padre si estuviera aquí, verdad? Seguramente se habría desmayado al verla. — Le dijo Narcissa, examinando el aspecto de Hermione. Al menos la chica estaba presentable, lo que era un punto a su favor.

—Entonces, es una suerte que no esté aquí para verla. — Contestó Malfoy, con sorna, besando a su madre en la mejilla y acercándose a sus amigos para saludarlos. Narcissa rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para saludar a Calantha Zabini, quien iba acompañada de su hijo, Blaise.

—Vaya, Granger. ¡Ese vestido es precioso! — Dijo Daphne Greengrass, sonriéndole. Trabajaba junto con Harry en el ministerio y tenía una relación muy cordial con ella, aunque no eran amigas. — ¿Es un Humberto Roballi original?

—Este… Sí, creo que sí. — Contestó Hermione, sin estar muy segura. Pansy había dejado caer algunos nombres de diseñadores mágicos conocidos mientras compraban, pero Hermione no había sido capaz de retenerlos.

—Pues te queda increíble. — Dijo la joven. Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa incómoda y se alejó de ella. En una esquina reconoció a Cormac McLaggen, y decidió que sería prudente evitarlo, aunque tampoco tenía idea de con quién podría hablar. Ernie Macmillan se acercó a ella, con una copa de champagne en la mano, la cual le tendió.

—Hermione, ¡qué gusto verte! — Dijo con su habitual sonrisa amable y tono pomposo. —Debo decir que hoy te ves muy bien. Esa túnica tiene un corte exquisito.

—Gracias, Ernie. Tú también te ves muy bien. — Contestó ella, ligeramente divertida por la pomposidad de la que hacía gala su amigo. — ¿Cómo ha ido tu trabajo? He oído que el jefe de tu departamento te tiene mucha estima.

—Bueno, creo que los rumores son correctos. — Contestó él, inflando el pecho. Era evidente que estaba muy orgulloso de sus logros laborales, y tenía razón de estarlo; el departamento de transportes mágicos estaba logrando cosas que antes habrían sido sólo locuras. —El señor Northwood me tiene en gran estima, de hecho, recientemente me ha concedido un ascenso a su asistente personal.

—Te felicito, Ernie. Te lo mereces, por lo que he escuchado. — Dijo Hermione. En un rato, otros compañeros de Hogwarts se acercaron a ellos y empezaron con los recuerdos del colegio. Malfoy la tomó del codo, arrastrándola a otro grupo, compuesto mayormente por Slytherins.

—Ven, Granger. Ellos son tus amigos, no tiene gracia que los impresiones. Esto es una verdadera prueba. — Dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola. —No pongas esa cara, no te van a comer.

—Me encantaría poder creer eso. — Murmuró Hermione, dejándose guiar por el joven. Tenía la sensación de que iba a meterse en una piscina llena de tiburones, y no le gustaba mucho la idea.

— ¿Así que esta es Granger? — Dijo Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne, con una sonrisa cínica. —Vaya, querida. No te había reconocido sin esa mata asquerosa que normalmente tienes en la cabeza.

Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa confundida. Claramente eso era un insulto, y normalmente le habría contestado, pero estaba segura de que hacerlo hubiera sido considerado una falta de respeto, aunque también estaba segura de que ese insulto tampoco había sido muy educado. Astoria le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad y se volteó para hablar con Adrian Pucey, dejando a Hermione sola.

—Señorita Granger. — La saludó una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Hermione se volteara, solo para encontrarse con Blaise Zabini, sonriéndole. El joven tomó su mano y besó delicadamente su dorso. —Un placer volver a verla.

—Zabini… — Dijo Hermione, sorprendida por la caballerosidad del joven. Nunca habían hablado en Hogwarts, y por lo poco que sabía de él, Zabini no apreciaba a los hijos de _muggles_ pero no había sido un mortífago. —Un gusto verte.

—Por favor, dime Blaise. Ya hemos pasado los años de los apellidos. — Sonrió él, y Hermione no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era bastante guapo. — ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Sé que estás trabajando en Cooperación Mágica Internacional, debe ser muy interesante.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? — Le preguntó ella, sonriéndole a su vez. Para su sorpresa, el joven estaba siendo muy amable con ella, siempre había pensado que él era como Malfoy y que prefería cualquier cosa antes de siquiera acercarse a una _sangre sucia_, pero al parecer, se equivocaba.

—Todo bien, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad, mi mamá me dio la presidencia de una de las compañías de mi padre. — Dijo, y ante la mirada interrogativa de Hermione, le explicó —: Soy el dueño de la empresa que diseña las "Saetas de Fuego", y últimamente me ha ido muy bien. — Dijo él, sonriendo con humildad. Hermione asintió impresionada. —Y lo mejor de todo, es que tengo todo el tiempo libre que quiera para dedicarlo a mis aficiones.

— ¿Cómo cuales? — Le preguntó Hermione. Nunca había sido amiga de Zabini, ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado alguna vez con él, por lo que no tenía idea acerca de cuáles podían ser esas "aficiones".

—La literatura. Estoy empezando a escribir mis propias historias. — Contestó él, sorprendiendo gratamente a Hermione. Pocos minutos después estaban absortos en una interesante conversación acerca de libros. Resultó que Zabini sabía mucho de literatura _muggle_, tanto como de literatura mágica, y había leído casi los mismos libros que Hermione.

Después de que los invitados socializaran entre ellos por un rato, Narcissa Malfoy subió un par de escalones, para quedar a la vista de todos sus invitados y se apuntó a la garganta con su varita. Cuando habló, su voz llenó todos los rincones de la casa, pero a un nivel perfectamente refinado, que no molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Queridos invitados, la cena está servida. Sean tan amables de pasar al comedor. — Dijo, señalando las puertas, que se abrieron cuando ella las señaló. Los invitados le obedecieron, mientras ella volvía a apuntarse la garganta con la varita. Su hijo se acercó a ella y le ofreció el brazo educadamente.

—Gracias, Draco. — Dijo Narcissa, tomando el brazo que le ofrecía su hijo. — Parece que la señorita Granger ha logrado… _mimetizarse_ de lo más bien entre nosotros, hijo. Quizás tu pequeño experimento dé frutos, después de todo.

— ¿Lo dudabas, mamá? — Le contestó su hijo, con una mueca arrogante, que hizo que Narcissa recordara a su difunto marido. —Con mi guía, Granger será la estrella del ministerio. — Dijo, entrando al comedor y apartando la silla para su madre.

Al ser muchos invitados, estaban dispuestos en varias mesas. Narcissa había decidido que Malfoy y sus acompañantes se sentaran con ella, así como Zabini y su madre.

—Calantha, querida, ¿no es maravilloso que la juventud se lleve tan bien? — Dijo Narcissa, señalando la animada conversación que Hermione sostenía con Zabini y Nott. Calantha le sonrió encantadoramente de vuelta, en su juventud había sido muy famosa por su extraordinaria belleza y a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso, seguía siendo excepcionalmente guapa. Hermione se había asombrado mucho cuando las presentaron, nunca se había imaginado que la señora Zabini la saludara con la amabilidad con la que la había saludado.

La comida empezó a ser servida, a la manera de los banquetes en Hogwarts, donde la comida aparecía mágicamente en los platos. Malfoy miraba atentamente a Hermione, dispuesto a intervenir apenas ella cometiera el más mínimo error de etiqueta, pero la joven se manejó perfectamente, para su enorme sorpresa.

—Discúlpenme un segundo. — Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, en dirección a la señora Malfoy, al tiempo que ponía su servilleta a un lado y los cubiertos como Malfoy le había indicado. —Necesito levantarme un momento.

Hermione se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta del comedor. Estaba usando unos tacones altísimos, que por suerte no le habían ocasionado molestias en toda la noche. Pero justo en ese momento decidieron fallarle, haciéndola tropezar con una alfombra a la entrada del comedor, justo en el momento que un mozo iba entrando, con una bandeja con copas de vino. Hermione cayó sobre él, haciéndolo botar la bandeja que llevaba sobre la mesa más cercana, más precisamente, sobre Astoria Greengrass.

— ¡Qué hiciste, estúpida! — Le gritó a Hermione, quien se había parado y estaba mirando toda la escena como congelada. — ¡Esta túnica es nueva!

Hermione se dio cuenta de que todos los invitados estaban mirándola a ella y su primera reacción fue dar media vuelta y salir corriendo del comedor, y atravesar el salón y el hall de entrada, corriendo a toda velocidad. Un paje la abrió la puerta al verla correr hacia ella, y la chica salió apresuradamente de la mansión. El aire nocturno la golpeó en la cara, obligándola a detenerse fuera de las rejas de fierro forjado. La joven miró hacia atrás, insultándose mentalmente por su torpeza. Estaba segura de que lo había arruinado todo, y que Malfoy le diría que era una inútil que no se merecía que él desperdiciara su tiempo en entrenar. Con un movimiento de varita, Hermione desapareció de las afueras de la mansión.

* * *

><p><em>Sé que les prometí que ahora cambiarían las cosas entre ambos, y que probablemente se sientan un poco decepcionadas por este capítulo, pero les aseguro (palabra de niña exploradora) que esto cambiará la forma de relacionarse de ellos dos. Además, agregué un momento en el que Malfoy le pregunta a Hermione cómo se siente, notando que ella está incómoda con la idea de<em> _volver a Malfoy Manor (considerando lo que pasó en la guerra, es_ _lo menos que podía preguntarle), pero como Hermione es una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, es capaz de sobreponerse._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Muselina_


	10. Capítulo 10

**_**Disclaimer:**_**_ Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de luc__ro__._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 10**

—Menos mal que la señorita Granger se estaba adaptando de lo más bien. — Dijo Narcissa, con sarcasmo, luego de despedir a sus últimos invitados. Nott había ido a acompañar a Pansy a su departamento, antes de volver al suyo. Malfoy se había quedado en Malfoy Manor para despedirse de su madre en privado. —Hijo, deberías olvidarte de ese experimento tuyo, esa chica no es de los nuestros…

—Mamá, no pienso rendirme así como así. Un desafío es un desafío, y no voy a rendirme. — Repuso Draco, con un gesto obstinado. Narcissa sonrió al ver el gesto, era exactamente igual al que su padre ponía al empecinarse en algo. Lucius nunca hubiera dejado pasar un desafío así, Draco era igual a su padre.

—Como quieras, hijo. Pero ten cuidado. — Le advirtió Narcissa, ordenándole la camisa y la corbata. Malfoy suspiró mientras su madre lo arreglaba, ella nunca cambiaría. Tenía que armarse de ánimos, seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a Granger en casa, y eso nunca era algo fácil. —Y si no fuera mucha la molestia, ¿podrías invitar a Astoria Greengrass a salir de vez en cuando? Es una chica bonita y simpática, y su familia es de lo más encantadora…

—Te olvidas de que es una niñita mimada e insoportable, que sólo sabe hablar de ella misma y la ropa que se compra. — La cortó su hijo, visiblemente irritado. Estaba aburrido de que su madre intentara que saliera con cada una de las jóvenes que conocía, la mayor parte de ellas eran unas niñitas mimadas, como Astoria, además de ser muy tontas y tener una conversación aburridísima. Draco se había prometido a sí mismo que nunca saldría con alguien tan vacío, creía que esas niñitas eran demasiado demandantes para él, y no valían todas las molestias que ocasionaban.

—Si no fueras tan hosco, hijo, serías mucho más atractivo. — Declaró su madre, provocando que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco. Escuchaba ese comentario por lo menos, tres veces al mes. —Ven a verme el miércoles, cenaremos los dos solos y podremos conversar, siento que apenas hablamos esta noche.

—Buenas noches, mamá. — Dijo besando a su madre en la frente con delicadeza, sin decir nada, no quería ofender a su madre, hacerlo podía ser algo peligroso. —Nos vemos.

—Buenas noches, Draco. — Murmuró su madre, besándolo en la mejilla y viendo como su hijo agitaba su varita y desaparecía en la puerta de la mansión.

Después de acompañar a Pansy a su departamento, cerca de Kensington, Nott se apareció frente a su propio departamento. Se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no había llegado aún y subió al segundo piso a ver cómo estaba Hermione. La puerta de la habitación de la joven estaba cerrada a machote, y Nott tocó con suavidad.

—Hermione, ¿estás aquí? — Dijo, y esperó la respuesta por parte de su amiga.

—Vete, no quiero ver a nadie. — Le contestó la voz ahogada de la joven desde adentro. Nott tocó de nuevo.

—Vamos, Hermione. Necesitas hablar con alguien. — Insistió el joven, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta. —No seas tonta, Hermione.

Escuchó un sonoro suspiro desde el otro lado de la puerta escuchó como el cerrojo saltaba, permitiéndole abrir la puerta.

—Está bien, pasa, Theodore. — Dijo Hermione, con la voz quebrada. Nott abrió la puerta con suavidad. Hermione estaba tirada sobre su cama, aún enfundada en la túnica negra. El moño que Pansy tanto se había demorado en armar estaba completamente desarmado y el maquillaje se había corrido. Se notaba el camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en su cara, y tenía los ojos muy hinchados. Nott se sentó junto a ella, ella se incorporó y quedó sentada junto a él. Nott pasó una mano por los hombros de la joven, acariciando el hombro de Hermione con suavidad, para tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, Hermione. Eso fue un simple accidente, esas cosas le pasan a todo el mundo. No seas ridícula, ni te eches a morir por una tontería así. — Susurró él, mientras Hermione sollozaba en silencio.

—No es sólo eso, Theodore. — Musitó ella, soltándose bruscamente del abrazo del joven y parándose para enfrentarlo. — ¡Sólo mírame! Yo no soy una de ellos, nunca voy a encajar en ese mundo. No pertenezco, y me di cuenta perfectamente de ello. Seguir en esto no tiene sentido, lo mejor que podría hacer es mandarlo todo a la mierda e irme de aquí. Tengo que ser realista de una vez por todas, y olvidarme de París, nunca lo voy a conseguir. — Dijo, con un tono pesimista, que encajaba muy bien con su aspecto derrotado.

Nott apretó los labios. Hermione le caía muy bien y quería que consiguiera su sueño, no podía permitir que se rindiera así como así.

—Menos mal que eres la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. — Dijo, con sorna. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Dime, ¿Cuándo se enfrentaron a Quién-tú-ya-sabes también te rendiste y saliste escapando? Te aseguro que ese desgraciado era mucho peor que los aristócratas hijos de papi a los que tienes que enfrentarte. Al lado de él, Astoria Greengrass es un chiste, y uno malo… bueno, Astoria es un chiste malo de cualquier forma, pero ése no es el punto.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar ese comentario. A pesar de que Daphne era una chica sencilla e inteligente, la menor de las Greengrass era muy desagradable, y esa noche había dejado en claro que sólo era una niñita mimada, incapaz de respetar al resto.

—Puede ser, pero sigo sin encajar en ese mundo. Soy hija de _muggles_, ellos nunca van a olvidarlo, Nott. — Bufó ella, sentándose de nuevo en la cama y enterrando la cabeza entre las manos.

Nott resopló, como solía hacer cuando estaba indignado. ¡Por Merlín! Él siempre había pensado que Hermione Granger era una chica decidida, y ahí estaba, echándose a morir por una tontería, y dispuesta a rendirse por eso. Recordó una cosa que Malfoy había dicho unas semanas antes: "a Granger hay que atacarle el orgullo para que responda", y decidió que no perdía nada con probarlo.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que si te rindes, ganarán ellos? — Le dijo, levantando las cejas. Hermione levantó la cabeza, mirando a Nott, extrañada. —Si te rindes, dejarás que el sistema racista que odias, gane y siga funcionando. Tienes que demostrarle al mundo que la sangre no es lo importante a la hora de demostrar la elegancia.

Hermione rodó los ojos, ligeramente divertida por el comentario, y por la situación, que se le antojaba inverosímil. Ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado que un Slytherin estaría diciéndole que no se rindiera y que ella podía cambiar el sistema que estaba tan arraigado en el mundo mágico. Aunque, por otra parte, Nott no era un Slytherin convencional.

— ¿Qué dices, Hermione? ¿Te ayudo a hacer la maleta o qué? — Le dijo el joven, burlón. Hermione lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro.

—Me quedo. Ahora, sal de mi habitación, quiero dormir. — Le dijo, empujándolo de su cama. Nott terminó de despeinarle los rizos y se rió, antes de salir de la habitación de Hermione. La joven le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta con su varita, antes de ponerse el pijama y meterse en su cama.

-o-

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿De verdad hiciste que le cayera vino a Astoria Greengrass? — Ginny había escuchado la historia de la desastrosa cena en Malfoy Manor con la boca abierta, y había estallado en carcajadas al oír el aún más terrible final. —Por favor, dime que su túnica era blanca y seré la persona más feliz del mundo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que Ginny estallara en otra sonora carcajada, y que varias personas se dieran vuelta a verla. A pesar de lo humillada que se había sentido en la cena, Hermione había llegado a un momento en el que podía reírse de ellos. No podía no reconocer que la escena había sido muy divertida. Ambas amigas estaban en un café, esperando que Luna llegara, ya que iban a ver el diseño de los vestidos de las damas de honor.

—Sí. En el minuto quería morirme, pero la verdad, ya llegó el momento de reírme de todo eso. La cara de Astoria era como para escribirle una oda.

—Hubiera pagado por verlo, ¡lástima que no tenías una cámara! — Se rió Ginny, quien con sólo imaginarse la escena estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Luna llegó un rato más tarde, con su habitual aire distraído, y se encontró con sus dos mejores amigas riendo a gritos. Cuando Hermione le contó la historia de la cena del desastre, se quedó con la boca abierta, antes de estallar en unas carcajadas más sonoras que las de Ginny. Al ver la reacción de Luna, las otras dos mujeres empezaron a reír de nuevo. Cuando pudieron calmarse, empezaron a discutir el asunto de las túnicas de las damas de honor, Luna había llevado varios dibujos, que le había hecho la modista a la que le había encargado su túnica de novia. Luna insistía en que debían ser amarillas, ya que los colores soleados traían suerte en las bodas, y sus amigas accedieron, sabiendo que eso era importante para ella. Aunque dos minutos más tarde se negaron de lleno a ponerse sombreros con forma de girasol.

—Me niego, Luna. Eso se vería terrible. — Declaró Ginny, con una mirada que hizo que Luna decidiera olvidarse automáticamente de su idea de los sombreros. Ginny era de temer cuando se lo proponía. —Pero me gusta mucho este diseño, la espalda es muy bonita. — Agregó, señalando uno de los dibujos que estaban sobre la mesita.

—Sí, a mí también me gusta mucho. — Concordó Hermione, examinando el dibujo que Ginny había apuntado. —Además, también es sencilla, lo que encaja mejor con Ginny y yo que los demás vestidos. Sinceramente, no creo que esta túnica sea adecuada para nosotras. — Dijo Hermione, levantando una lámina en la que se veía una elaborada túnica, que tenía cola y mangas anchas y parecía estar decorada con bordados orientales.

—De acuerdo, creo que es el que más me gusta de todos los diseños que hizo la modista. — Dijo Luna, dando un sorbo a su taza de té, que ya estaba fría, y examinando el dibujo que había elegido Ginny. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, aún se ponía la varita tras la oreja para estar más cómoda y miraba todo con aire interesado. —Si pueden ir a las pruebas en unas semanas más, todo estará listo.

—Aún no puedo creer que vayas a casarte con mi hermano. — Se burló Ginny, mientras guardaba los dibujos en la carpeta. —Aunque todavía puedes arrepentirte, Luna, podríamos irnos la tres a París el día de la boda.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Tú estás casada! — Le dijo Hermione, escandalizada por la sugerencia de Ginny. Esta se rió y desechó su comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—Siempre tan correcta, Hermione, menos mal que te tengo como voz de la conciencia. Pero sólo era una broma tonta, nunca se me ocurriría dejar a Harry y a los niños, mucho menos ahora que estoy embarazada. — Dijo Ginny, con un premeditado aire ausente, y esperó a la reacción de sus amigas.

— ¿¡Qué! — Exclamaron Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo, mientras Ginny les dedicaba una sonrisa malévola.

— ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo sabes? — Le preguntó Hermione, que aún estaba procesando lo que su amiga acababa de decir. Se levantó y abrazó a su amiga cariñosamente. Estaba muy feliz por ella, que era casi su hermana.

—Hace un mes y medio, estoy de dos meses. — Contestó Ginny, con una sonrisa brillante. —Con Harry, decidimos guardarnos la noticia para nosotros durante un tiempo, antes de darla a conocer a la familia y amigos.

—Y no nos habías dicho nada… — Dijo Luna, divertida, levantándose a abrazar a su amiga con cariño. — ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Espero que sea un lindo bebé! Aunque no sé cómo te has aguantado tanto tiempo sin contarlo. ¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?

—Sí, claro. Anoche fuimos a La Madriguera a decírselo. Casi se murió de la impresión, y papá estuvo al borde de las lágrimas por un buen rato. Menos mal que no lloró, no habría sabido qué hacer. — Dijo Ginny, recordando la escena de la noche anterior. —Harry quedó en contarle a Ron esta tarde, muero por saber cuál será la reacción de Ron. Percy, George y Bill dijeron que esperan que esta vez sea una niña, porque hay demasiados chicos en la familia, y aún tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Charlie contándole la noticia.

— ¿Te has sentido muy mal estos días? — Le preguntó Hermione, iniciando así una larga conversación acerca de bebés, nombres de niño y niña, y todo lo que el pequeño iba a necesitar.

-o-

Al volver unas horas más tarde al departamento, Hermione se encontró con que Malfoy estaba en el living, leyendo un libro. Al sentir que la puerta se abría, el joven levantó la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Granger. Te levantaste temprano hoy, por lo que veo. — La saludó, dejando el libro a un lado. Hermione entró al living y se sentó en el sofá frente a Malfoy.

—Escucha Malfoy, porque no creo que vaya a repetirlo: siento mucho lo que pasó ayer, no debería haber escapado como lo hice y fue una estupidez de mi parte. No volverá a pasar. — Dijo Hermione, apresuradamente. Malfoy se quedó mirándola en silencio por unos minutos.

—Entonces, ¿debo suponer que quieres que siga con esto? — Dijo, después de unos momentos.

—Sí — respondió decididamente Hermione —, pero quiero que escuches mi opinión. Lo que yo pienso también vale, Malfoy, y no voy a dejar que pases por encima de mí como se te dé la real gana. ¿Es un trato?

—Pensé que ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Granger. — Contestó Malfoy, mirando a Hermione con arrogancia.

—Sí, pero ahora también jugamos con mis reglas. — Replicó ella, tendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? — Preguntó Malfoy, mirando la mano que Hermione le tendía. —Nuestro acuerdo funciona de lo más bien.

—No, no lo hace. Por si no te has dado cuenta, cada vez que tenemos una "lección" terminamos peleando como si tuviéramos trece años. — Fue la respuesta de Hermione. —De ahora en adelante, nos trataremos con respeto el uno al otro.

Malfoy apretó los labios, sopesando rápidamente lo que la joven estaba diciendo en ese momento. Si se negaba, ella iba a irse, dejándolo sin la posibilidad de ganar la apuesta, que estaba seguro que podría ganar, sólo necesitaba más tiempo.

—Está bien, Granger. — Dijo, estrechándole la mano. —Ahora jugamos con tus reglas.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? A partir de ahora Malfoy le tendrá que demostrar algo de respeto a Hermione, si quiere ganar su tonta apuesta, por supuesto (no sé ustedes, pero eso me parece que es un avance en su relación). Siento si a algunos les parece que la cosa va lenta, pero creo que estos dos necesitan tiempo para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Pero ya verán como empiezan a juntarse y a llevarse mejor, ¡palabra de niña buena!<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus reviews o agregan esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas, ¡les agradezco el ánimo que me dan!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
><em>


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 11**

Hermione entró al departamento silbando una alegre canción. Había sido un buen día de trabajo; su jefa le había pedido que se ocupara de unos documentos importantes y le había dirigido unas palabras de aprobación, que hicieron que Hermione esbozara una sonrisa triunfadora. Mientras dejaba su bolso en una silla, Nott se asomó desde el living.

— ¡Hermione, será mejor que vengas a ver esto! — Exclamó al ver que era ella quien estaba entrando al departamento. Hermione arrugó el ceño, extrañada. Parecía que a Nott estaba a punto de darle un ataque de risa de proporciones épicas, por el tono de su voz. Intrigada, se dirigió al living y se quedó helada al ver que un enorme ramo de flores adornaba la mesita del café, cubriéndola por completo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos. El adorno era precioso, pero nunca antes había visto algo así en el departamento de Malfoy y Nott. Los jóvenes preferían una decoración más minimalista y sencilla mientras que el ramo era completa mente exuberante, desentonaba completamente con el resto de la decoración, y parecía un poco fuera de lugar.

—Un ramo de flores. — Dijo Nott, como si ella fuera tonta. Ante la expresión que puso Hermione al oírlo, estalló en carcajadas. —Es para ti, de parte de Blaise Zabini. Al parecer, quedó encantado contigo la noche de la cena, y quiere invitarte a salir. — Agregó, disfrutando enormemente con la cara de "no entiendo qué acaba de pasar" que había puesto su amiga.

—Pues no voy a salir con él. — Dijo Hermione, dándose media vuelta y saliendo del living. Nott salió atrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos. Blaise había estado como seis horas insistiéndole para que le dijera a Hermione que quería salir con ella y que la convenciera, y Nott estaba aburrido de oírlo.

— ¿Por qué no? Pensé que te había caído bien. — Le preguntó insistentemente. Sabía perfectamente que si Hermione se negaba, Blaise era capaz de insistir por un largo tiempo más, como buen Slytherin, no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

Hermione suspiró, entrando en la cocina. No estaba de humor para soportar que Nott insistiera en que ella hiciera algo que no quería hacer.

—Porque no estoy de humor, trabajo ocho horas diarias, llego aquí y tengo que sufrir las "lecciones" de Malfoy por dos horas más. Créeme que eso basta y sobra para agotarme los nervios y hacer que no tenga ganas de nada. — Le contestó, sirviéndose un vaso de agua.

—Vamos, Hermione. Dale una oportunidad al pobre Blaise. — Dijo él, imitándola. Se sentó en una de las sillas altas que rodeaban el mesón. —Una cita no va a matarte, y Blaise es de lo más simpático. —Añadió, intentando convencerla. Cualquier cosa con tal de que Blaise dejara de molestarlo.

Hermione suspiró nuevamente, su amigo no parecía estar dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente. Y no quería tenerlo tras de ella durante semanas, insistiendo por lo mismo. En las últimas semanas había descubierto que la insistencia era un rasgo típico de los Slytherin, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza, no cejaban hasta que lo conseguían. Y después decían que los Gryffindor eran testarudos.

—Lo pensaré, pero no voy a prometerte nada. — Suspiró ella. Dejó el vaso de agua sobre el mesón y salió de la cocina, dejando a Nott con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

-o-

Malfoy se apareció frente a Malfoy Manor. La mansión ya no estaba decorada como el día de la cena, pero aún así mantenía el aspecto de elegancia que tenía pocas noches atrás. Draco golpeó la aldaba, y esperó unos minutos. Hans, el mayordomo le abrió la puerta y le hizo una reverencia deferente.

—Buenas noches, amo Malfoy. — Le dijo, indicándole que pasara. Malfoy entró y le tendió su abrigo y bufanda al hombre, quien los dejó en un colgador al otro lado del hall.

— ¡Draco, querido! — La voz de su madre resonó en el hall, mientras la mujer se acercaba a su hijo, con una sonrisa en los labios. Iba vestida con elegancia, aunque con sencillez. Saludó a su hijo con dos besos en las mejillas. —Pasaremos al living a beber un aperitivo antes de la cena, así hablaremos tranquilos. — Agregó, tomando a su hijo por el brazo y guiándolo al living.

Narcissa le indicó a Malfoy que se sentara en un sillón, mientras ella preparaba unos tragos. Le tendió una copa a su hijo, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

—Bien, Draco, a mis oídos han llegado ciertos rumores acerca de que la señorita Granger está viviendo contigo y Theodore. ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué pasa con ella? Una cosa es que hayas aceptado un desafío, y otra que te la lleves a vivir contigo, como si fuese tu amante. — Le dijo Narcissa. Draco rodó los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, parándose junto a la chimenea. Era evidente que su madre estaba imaginándose los peores escenarios.

—Mamá, sabes perfectamente que nunca jamás sería capaz de pensar en una hija de _muggles_ de esa forma. Granger no es más que una apuesta. — Dijo, mirando el fuego, distraídamente. —Me sorprende que puedas pensar eso de mí, respeto mucho a mis antepasados. Nada me gustaría más que unos viejos muertos estén contentos. — Agregó, con ironía. Narcissa respiró hondo, se veía venir una noche muy larga.

—Pero hijo, no te imaginas los rumores que he escuchado últimamente. No soy capaz de decirlos en voz alta, soy una dama…— Dijo Narcissa, con un tono preocupado. No le gustaba ver a su hijo en medio de un escándalo, no quería que su nombre se relacionara con ese tipo de cosas, impidiéndole avanzar en el ministerio. La felicidad de Draco era lo más importante para ella.

— ¡Deja que hablen, mamá! Al menos así tienen algo que hacer. — Bufó Malfoy, sentándose en el sillón pequeño, con el gesto de un niño malhumorado. Narcissa rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario de su hijo.

—Bueno, quería aprovechar de contarte que invité a los señores Greengrass, junto con Astoria. Así que, por favor, compórtate como una persona decente. — Le indicó a su hijo. Malfoy se enderezó la columna, al tiempo que vaciaba la copa que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Queda más de esto? No soy capaz de soportar a esa niñita estando sobrio. — Le dijo a su madre, quien le devolvió una mirada severa que Malfoy ignoró olímpicamente mientras se dirigía al bar a servirse otra copa.

—Sólo pórtate como un ser humano, Draco. — Le espetó su madre, optando por ignorar lo que estaba haciendo su hijo. —Yo no te eduqué así, o al menos, pensaba haber hecho un mejor trabajo.

Los Greengrass llegaron un rato después, y Narcissa se paró para recibirlos. Con un gesto de las cejas le indicó a su hijo que se parara, Malfoy lo hizo, sin soltar la copa que tenía en la mano.

—Señores Greengrass, es un placer verlos de nuevo. — Dijo, estrechándoles las manos a los señores. Su madre sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su hijo, al menos sabía cómo actuar educadamente. —Astoria, un gusto, como siempre.

Astoria le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta y cuando Malfoy volvió a sentarse en el sofá, se sentó junto a él, más cerca de lo que a Malfoy le había gustado. Malfoy tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco cuando vio que ella estaba usando la treta adolescente de restregar su muslo con el suyo. ¿Cuántos años tenía esa chica? Eso era algo infantil y bastante ridículo si se trataba de adultos. Se paró bruscamente y se dirigió al señor Greengrass.

Durante un largo rato la conversación se basó en repasar las vidas de todos sus conocidos. La señora Greengrass comentó que había oído que Luna Lovegood se iba a casar en poco tiempo con Ronald Weasley.

—Bueno, si es hija de Xenophilius, es lo menos que se podía esperar. — Dijo despectivamente la señora Greengrass, al contar la noticia. —Tiene que estar igual de loca que su padre para casarse con un Weasley.

— ¡No puedo creer que Lunática vaya a casarse! — Exclamó Astoria, con una mirada incrédula. —Siempre pensé que estaba loca y que iba a terminar sola. En Hogwarts era un fenómeno.

— ¿En contraste con ser una niñita mimada que cree que papi puede comprarle la luna si se la pide? — Dijo Malfoy, con sorna. Astoria se quedó mirándolo, sin entender a qué iba eso.

— ¿Qué dijiste, Draco? — Preguntó la señora Greengrass, que había escuchado perfectamente las palabras del joven. Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa falsa y murmuró algo que sonó como "de tal palo, tal astilla", antes de acercarse de nuevo al bar para servirse una nueva copa.

—Déjalo, Calista. Draco se cree muy listo, y olvida que a nadie le importa lo que dice. — Dijo Narcissa, con una mirada reprobadora dirigida a su hijo, quien le devolvió su mejor sonrisa de inocencia, mientras se sentaba de nuevo en el sillón pequeño. —Lo mejor será ignorarlo, quizás así se le bajen los humos.

Malfoy le sonrió y levantó la copa hacia su madre con un gesto burlón. Astoria se levantó del sofá y se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón donde estaba Malfoy.

—Draco, ¿cómo va tu trabajo? — Le dijo, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora, pero que en realidad sólo la hacía verse como una niña intentando ser sexy. Draco rodó los ojos y vació la copa que tenía en la mano de un trago.

—Bien, ¿qué tal el tuyo? — Le preguntó de vuelta, sabiendo que Astoria no trabajaba. Al parecer, trabajar estaba por "debajo de ella".

—Trabajar es para chicas que quieren parecer independientes. No sé por qué mi hermana lo hace. Además, ella ya tiene novio, el próximo años va a casarse con Michael Corner. No sé qué ve en él, es tan común… yo estoy buscando a alguien con más… clase. — Dijo, con un tono que pensaba sensual, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Malfoy, mientras batía las pestañas rápidamente. Draco volvió a pararse bruscamente, e hizo que la joven perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas al lado del sillón. Los señores Greengrass y la señora Malfoy miraron la escena sorprendidos.

— ¿Otra copa, Astoria? — Le preguntó Draco desde el bar a la joven que intentaba pararse. Se hizo un silencio muy incómodo entre los presentes, que se vio interrumpido por la aparición de Hans en la puerta que separaba el comedor del living.

—La cena está servida, señora Malfoy. — Dijo, solemnemente. Narcissa exhaló un suspiro aliviado, al menos con la boca llena, Draco sabría comportarse.

—Gracias, Hans. Queridos, acompáñenos al comedor. — Dijo, mientras el señor Greengrass le ofrecía el brazo para acompañarlo. Malfoy, al ver que Astoria se acercaba peligrosamente a él, se acercó a la señora Greengrass para ofrecerle el brazo con sus modales más encantadores. Se dirigieron al comedor, siguiendo al señor Greengrass y a Narcissa. Astoria los siguió, con una mueca malhumorada dibujada en el rostro. Malfy apartó amablemente la silla para la señora Greengrass, y Astoria se quedó mirándolo, parada junto a su silla. Malfoy se sentó junto al señor Greengrass, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a la indignada chica. Astoria, con los labios apretados, se sentó en su silla, frente a Malfoy, a punto de hacer pucheros por la desilusión.

—Draco, sé que tienes un alto puesto en el ministerio, tengo entendido que en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. ¿No has pensado alguna vez en dedicarte a la diplomacia? Con los contactos que tiene tu familia, seguramente podrías terminar siendo embajador en algún país interesante. — Le dijo el señor Greengrass.

—La diplomacia nunca me ha atraído, señor, tendría que tratar bien a la gente. ¿Más vino Astoria? — Contestó Malfoy, sin arrugarse ante la mirada atónita de los Greengrass y el ceño fruncido de su madre. Astoria se puso roja recordando lo que había ocurrido en la cena unos días atrás. —Propongo un brindis, por tan agradable velada. Esperemos que no se repita por mucho tiempo, y que…

— ¡Draco! — Lo cortó su madre, indignada. El resto de la comida transcurrió en completo silencio, mientras los comensales se dirigían miradas recelosas entre ellos, con la excepción de Malfoy, que sonreía abiertamente mientras comía.

Apenas los Greengrass se hubieron ido, Narcissa detuvo a su hijo, que parecía dispuesto a marcharse lo más rápidamente posible.

— ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! ¡Explícame qué demonios hiciste! Hiciste que los Greengrass pasaran un rato terrible, y yo misma sufrí toda la noche. No he educado a un troglodita incapaz de respetar a los demás. — Le recriminó su madre. Draco le devolvió una sonrisa encantadora, y la besó en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, mamá. Con Granger en casa, he tenido una semana espantosa, y sabes que odio que trates de emparejarme con las hijas de tus amigas. — Le contestó, con su mejor sonrisa de disculpas. —Y Astoria Greengrass es particularmente un dolor en el trasero. Te prometo que la próxima vez me portaré mejor.

—No sé por qué no te creo. — Contestó Narcissa, levantando las cejas. Su hijo la besó en la frente y salió de la casa, desapareciendo en el umbral.

-o-

Cuando Malfoy entró al departamento, Hermione seguía en el living, con la nariz en un libro que había comprado la semana anterior.

—Buenas noches, Granger. — Dijo él, entrando al living y tirándose sobre el sofá. Fue entonces cuando vio el enorme arreglo floral que decoraba _su_ living. — ¿Qué es eso, en el nombre de Morgana?

—Blaise me lo envió. — Contestó Hermione, sencillamente, mientras se paraba y cerraba el libro que traía entre sus manos.

— ¿Desde cuándo Blaise te manda flores? — Inquirió Malfoy, sorprendido. —Tengo que decirlo: estoy impresionado Granger.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tan raro es que alguien se moleste en mandarme flores? — Preguntó ella, a modo de respuesta, apoyándose en una mesita lateral.

—Bueno, sí. Al parecer estoy haciendo un buen trabajo. — Contestó él, sonriendo con arrogancia. Hermione dejó escapar un resoplido de indignación, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan egocéntrico?

—Claro, como todo en este mundo tiene que ver contigo. — Replicó ella, sarcástica. —Me voy a dormir, buenas noches. — Añadió, volteándose para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Malfoy se quedó mirándola, pensativo. Quizás su madre tenía razón y la convivencia con Granger le estaba metiendo ideas extrañas en la cabeza, pero por un momento había pensado que ella era _ligeramente_ atractiva, en su particular forma de ser. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos, antes de levantarse del sofá y subir al segundo piso para dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Cuentan los rumores que circulan libremente por "El Profeta", el joven empresario (y soltero) Blaise Zabini demuestra interés en Hermione Granger, empleada del Ministerio de la Magia y mejor amiga (y antigua novia) del héroe nacional, Harry Potter<em>. _¿Qué le parecerá esto a Draco Malfoy?_

_Lo siento, Rita Skeeter también quiso aportar (siempre tan tierna, ella). ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Le gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Se rieron de la pobre Astoria? ¡Saben que me encanta leer sus opiniones! Como siempre, les agradezco a todas aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia, y con especial amor a quienes se molestaron en dejar reviews y agregar esta historia a sus preferidos. ¡Ni se imaginan como me emociono con esas pequeñas cosas!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 12**

Hermione salió de la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Llevaba puesto un pijama viejo y unos calcetines rayados muy gruesos, era viernes por la noche y no pensaba salir a ninguna parte. Malfoy y Nott tenían un estudio-biblioteca muy cómodo y agradable para estar y leer durante horas. Hermione se dirigió ahí y se sentó sobre el confortable sillón que los jóvenes tenían ahí. Durante la tarde había bajado unos libros que había comprado en las últimas semanas y no había tenido tiempo de leer, y se había mentalizado para pasar largas horas leyendo.

Hermione se acomodó en el sillón, apoyando las piernas en el reposabrazos. Con un movimiento de varita, levantó el primer libro de la torre e hizo el hechizo de la mesa invisible para acercar su taza al sillón.

No bien se hubo sumergido en su lectura, Hermione sintió pasos en el pasillo, que la hicieron levantar la cabeza de las páginas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Granger? — Le espetó Malfoy desde la puerta del estudio. Había bajado a buscar un libro que leer durante la semana, y no esperaba encontrarse con Granger en pijama y sentada en _su_ sillón.

—Bailo ballet. ¿No lo ves? — Contestó ella, sarcástica, mientras Malfoy entraba en el estudio. — ¿Qué crees, Malfoy? Leo.

— ¿No vas a salir esta noche? — Le preguntó el joven, examinando distraídamente las estanterías. —Nott salió a un club con algunos amigos, pensé que te había invitado. ¿Y qué pasó con la comadreja y el cara rajada?

—Theodore me invitó, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de salir. Considerando el dolor de mis pies, sería un milagro que pudiera bailar o estar parada más de cinco segundos. — Dijo ella, burlona, apoyando el libro en su regazo. —En cuanto a Harry y Ron… —Agregó, recalcando bien los nombres de sus amigos. —Es la despedida de soltero de Ron. Cosas de chicos. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

—No tenía ganas de salir, simplemente. Aunque no lo creas, a veces me gusta quedarme en casa, por mucho que El Profeta diga lo contrario. — Dijo Malfoy, sacando un libro al azar de la repisa. — ¿Y se puede saber qué libro eligió la rata de biblioteca? Nuestra biblioteca tiene los mejores ejemplares de las más grandes obras de los mayores autores mágicos, aunque no sé si sepas aprovecharla.

Hermione rodó los ojos frente a ese comentario. _Puedes quitar a Malfoy de Slytherin, pero nunca al Slytherin de Malfoy_, pensó, indignada.

—De hecho, elegí uno de mi propia colección. "El Gran Gatsby", de Francis Scott Fitzgerald. — Dijo ella, mostrándole la tapa de su libro. Malfoy se sentó en la silla frente al sillón, dirigiéndole una mirada desaprobadora.

—Un libro _muggle_… Bueno, seguramente será literatura barata. — Comentó, mirando a Hermione con un gesto que demostraba a las claras que consideraba la elección de la joven como una estupidez, cuando podía leer a los mejores autores mágicos.

—No lo es. Para que sepas es un clásico de la literatura americana contemporánea. — Le contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño. —Y es una gran historia. — Agregó, dispuesta a defender uno de sus libros preferidos hasta la muerte.

—Escrita por un _muggle_. — Señaló Malfoy, acercándose a la pila de libros que estaba junto a Hermione. —No entiendo cómo eres capaz de leer esto, yo pensaba que eras más inteligente, Granger.

Hermione no le contestó, sino que se limitó a sacar otro libro de la torre y a buscar algo frenéticamente entre sus páginas. Se paró y puso el libre frente a la cara de Malfoy, mirándolo desafiante.

— ¿Esto te parece una tontería? — Dijo, señalando un poema en las páginas del volumen. Malfoy lo leyó con atención, intentando descubrir que le llamaba tanto la atención a la chica acerca de esas líneas.

_Cuando a sesión de calmo pensamiento  
>convoco los recuerdos del pasado<br>la pérdida de antaño es lo que siento  
>y el tiempo agoto en un pensar gastado;<br>se arrasa mi ojo, casi siempre enjuto  
>por amigos sepultos en la noche,<br>lloro otra vez con revivido luto  
>de esfumadas visiones el derroche.<br>Puedo llorar por penas transcurridas  
>de pena en pena, así, pesadamente,<br>contar series de penas ya gemidas  
>por las que ahora pago nuevamente.<br>Pero cuando en ti pienso, buen amigo,  
>todo lo encuentro y el penar mitigo.<em>

_(Soneto 30, William Shakespeare)(1)_

—No. — Contestó Malfoy, con reticencia. La verdad era que el soneto era muy bueno, los escritores mágicos no destacaban por su poesía. — La verdad, no es malo. Puede que no todo eso sean tonterías, Granger.

—Que amable de tu parte concederme eso, Malfoy. — Le dijo ella, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre los demás. Miró la pila de libros pensativamente. — ¿Sabes? Tú has ocupado tu valiosísimo tiempo en enseñarme todo lo que sabes acerca de modales y esas cosas, yo te enseñaré de lo que sé: literatura.

—No creo que puedas enseñarme nada, Granger. — Repuso el joven, mientras Hermione se sentaba a lo indio en el sillón. —Son libros de _muggles_.

—Vamos, no puede ser peor que caminar con tacones de lado a lado en tu living. — Le contestó la joven, tomando un libro de la pila. —Este es "Matar a un Ruiseñor"…

— ¿Los _muggles_ de verdad necesitan eso para matar a un pajarito? — Preguntó Malfoy levantando una ceja. Nunca había pensado que los _muggles_ de verdad fueran _tan_ tontos. Hermione se rió al escuchar ese comentario.

—No, qué ridiculez. Es sólo el nombre del libro, se refiere a que es un crimen matar a un ruiseñor, ya que es un ave que no hace daño, si no que canta.

— ¿Y el libro se trata de alguien que mata pajaritos? — Preguntó Draco, extrañado, decididamente los _muggles_ estaban muy locos. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, intentando aguantar el ataque de risa que estaba a punto de tener.

—De nuevo, no. — Le respondió, jugueteando con el libro entre sus manos. —A ver, déjame ver por donde empiezo… El libro está ambientado en el sur de Estados Unidos en los años treinta, un lugar y una época marcadamente racistas. La historia la cuenta una niña de seis años, hija de un abogado que defiende a un hombre negro, acusado de violar a una chica blanca. Deberías leerlo, muchos de sus temas se relacionan con las ideas de la "pureza de sangre" que tanto defendiste hace unos años.

—Quisiera que la gente dejara de recriminarme esas tonterías. — Dijo Malfoy por lo bajo, esperando que Hermione no lo escuchara. Ella sí lo escuchó, pero no dijo nada y prefirió cambiar el tema.

—Este es otro de mis favoritos. — Dijo, tomando un libro muy corto de la pila. —"La señora Dalloway" de Virginia Woolf, una de las mejores escritoras británicas de todos los tiempos.

—Déjame adivinar, no hay ninguna señora Dalloway en toda la historia, ¿verdad? — Le preguntó Malfoy, irónico. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar ese comentario.

—Esta vez sí, es la protagonista, una mujer de la alta sociedad. El libro se trata de los pensamientos de esta mujer y de varios de sus conocidos a lo largo de un día, mientras ella prepara una fiesta para esa noche. — Le contestó Hermione.

—Si se trata de eso, prefiero hablar con mi madre una vez al mes, es casi lo mismo. — Bromeó él, acomodándose en la silla, que era muy incómoda. Con un gruñido, sacó su varita y la transformó en un sillón muy mullido. — ¿Por qué alguien querría leer los pensamientos de una vieja aburrida?

— ¿Sabes? Nunca lo había pensado así. — Le contestó Hermione, dejando el libro con los demás. —Supongo que refleja el interés que tenemos todos por saber qué pasa por las mentes de los demás.

—Para eso se hace Legeremancia. — Dijo Malfoy, como si estuviera hablando con una estúpida.

—Malfoy, estos son libros muggles. No saben hacer Legeremancia ni nada por el estilo, además de que son personajes ficticios, no hay cómo leerles la mente. — Le contestó Hermione, mirando al techo en busca de paciencia. —Y de cualquier forma es un gran libro.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas, Granger. Aunque no puedo creer que ese sea tu libro preferido. — Le contestó él, que estaba mirando fijamente a la taza de chocolate caliente que flotaba cerca de la cabeza de Hermione, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer otra taza de chocolate caliente para él.

—Pudiste haberte parado y haberla buscado tu mismo. — Señaló Hermione. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, y se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Para eso tenemos magia, Granger. — Le contestó, como si le hablara a una niña de cinco años que no entendía cómo funcionaba el mundo. —Y cuando no queremos usarla, siempre están los elfos domésticos. — Agregó, recordando la opinión que Granger tenía acerca de esa creaturas.

— ¡No puedo creer que tantos años después sigas defendiendo un sistema basado en el abuso y la esclavitud! —Saltó la joven, inmediatamente, apuntando a Draco con un dedo acusador. El joven se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa indiferente.

—Granger, ¿has visto alguna vez un elfo doméstico en este departamento? — Le preguntó, simplemente. Hermione se quedó pensándolo por unos segundos: no, no había visto a ningún elfo doméstico en el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa. Ellos mismos se encargaban del aseo y de las comidas, con las varitas todo era más fácil.

—No. — Contestó, dejándose caer nuevamente en el sillón.

— ¿No se te ha ocurrido que lo que dije pudiera haber sido una simple broma? Pero claro, la perfecta sabelotodo Granger se toma todo en serio. Deberías aprender a relajarte, te haría bien. — Le contestó él. Hermione se limitó a mascullar algo entre dientes y volvió a tomar el libro que leía antes de que llegara Malfoy.

Durante el rato que siguió, Hermione y Malfoy se concentraron en sus respectivos libros, o así fue al menos hasta que Malfoy terminó el suyo, que era bastante corto y empezó a sacar libros de las estanterías con su varita, haciendo un ruido terrible que desconcentró a Hermione de su lectura. Levantó la cabeza de entre las páginas, exasperada.

— ¿Te importaría Malfoy? Estoy tratando de leer. — Le dijo al joven, que siguió tonteando con los libros. — ¡Malfoy! — Protestó de nuevo, al ver que el joven no se detenía. Con los labios apretados, tomó su varita y con un movimiento, todos los libros que Malfoy había dispersado por la habitación volvieron a sus lugares en la repisa. Malfoy se quedó mirándola, irritado.

— ¡Hey! — Protestó, indignado con esa rata de biblioteca que acababa de arruinarle su diversión. Hermione le dirigió una mirada irritada.

—Estoy intentando leer, Malfoy. — Le dijo, intentando contener la rabia que sentía por el infantil comportamiento del joven. —Con todo ese ruido me estás desconcentrando. Y yo llegué aquí primero. — La última frase se escapó de sus labios, e inmediatamente se arrepintió del argumento infantil que había usado, esperando que Malfoy no lo hubiera notado.

—Esta es mi casa. — Fue la respuesta automática del joven, casi tan inmadura como la de ella. Tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo infantil de su pelea, y estalló en carcajadas. Hermione se quedó mirándolo sin entender qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Malfoy? — Dijo, con un tono muy parecido al de Minerva McGonagall cuando se enojaba, lo que sólo hizo que Malfoy se riera aún más, exasperando aún más a Hermione. —Por Merlín, ¿es tan difícil actuar de tu edad?

—Lo que pasa… es que… nuestros argumentos… eran como… de una pelea de niños. — Dijo Malfoy entre jadeos. Hermione se quedó de una pieza, ¿Draco Malfoy con ataque de risa por una tontería así? El mundo se había puesto completamente de cabeza. —Ay, vamos, Granger. Fue divertido. Supongo que las peleas entre hermanos son así. — Dijo Malfoy, cuando se hubo calmado.

—Supongo, mi única experiencia con hermanos son los Weasley. Yo no tengo hermanos. — Contestó simplemente Hermione, encogiéndose los hombros. —Pero tienes razón, sonó como una de sus peleas.

Sin decir nada más, Hermione volvió su atención al libro y Malfoy se paró de un salto a revisar las estanterías por segunda vez. Hermione sintió como el joven sacaba libro tras libro y volvía a ponerlos en sus lugares, sin decidirse por ninguno en particular. Después de un rato, tosió para llamar la atención de la joven, haciendo que Hermione levantara de nuevo la cabeza. Se le estaba haciendo difícil leer con tantas interrupciones, ni Harry y Ron molestaban tanto.

—Oye, Granger. ¿Te importaría prestarme el libro ése de los pajaritos?

—Claro, tómalo. — Contestó ella, tendiéndole el libro. Malfoy lo cogió y se sentó en el sillón que había hecho aparecer, con el libro frente a él.

-o-

Al llegar al departamento, varias horas más tarde, Nott notó que las luces del estudio estaban prendidas y se acercó para apagarlas. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver que Hermione y Draco estaban ahí, cada uno absorto en su respectivo libro y sin pelear.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Resulta que ustedes dos pueden convivir sin sacarse los ojos. ¡Llamaré al _Profeta_! — Se burló, cuando ambos levantaron las cabezas al escucharlo.

—Bueno, al parecer Granger no es tan terrible como imaginábamos. — Contestó Malfoy en el mismo tono burlón que había usado su amigo.

—Y Malfoy puede ser amable cuando se lo propone. —Dijo Hermione, socarrona. —Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo tengo mucho sueño. Me voy a dormir. —Agregó, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

—No digas nada, Theodore, o yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte un bonito _mocomurciélago_. — Amenazó Malfoy, al ver que un brillo maligno se había instalado en los ojos de su amigo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, y tiene mucho DracoHermione como les prometí_. _Los libros que Hermione le muestra a Malfoy están en mi colección de favoritos, ¿qué les parecieron? ¿Han leído alguno de ellos? Les recomiendo que los lean, son maravillosos._

_Lamentablemente, les tengo que decir que durante las próximas dos semanas, no subiré nada porque me voy de vacaciones, sin internet. ¡Pero les prometo que apenas vuelvas les regalaré un bonito capítulo!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 13**

—¡Hermione, es para ti! —Gritó Nott a voz de cuello tras ir a abrir la puerta. Hermione bajó las escaleras, despeinada y descalza, pensando que no era necesario que Nott gritara de esa forma. Al llegar al primer piso, casi se cae de espaldas al encontrarse con Blaise Zabini en el hall del departamento.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione —la saludó amablemente. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se puso colorada, mientras Nott estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. —Me gustaría hablar contigo, si no es problema.

—Hola, Blaise —logró decir apenas se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa —. ¿Te importa si hablamos afuera? —Agregó, mirando de reojo a Nott, quien no parecía que fuera a aguantar la risa por mucho rato más.

Hermione se estaba imaginando perfectamente de lo que quería hablar el joven. Durante las últimas semanas habían llegado al departamento varios ramos de flores de proporciones épicas, cajas gigantes de chocolates y otros regalos. Nott se burlaba continuamente de Hermione y de su admirador, mientras que Malfoy se limitaba a decirle que quitara los arreglos de flores del living y le pedía chocolates.

—Bien, ¿qué querías decirme? —Le preguntó Hermione a Blaise cuando salieron al pasillo del edificio. El joven le sonrió amablemente.

—Verás… Lo que pasa es que desde la fiesta en casa de los Malfoy no he podido dejar de pensar de ti. No eres en lo absoluto como las chicas que conozco, eres fuerte, independiente e inteligente. No conozco a nadie así… y me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo este sábado —le dijo a Hermione, que lo miraba muy sorprendida —. Tú sabes, ir a cenar o algo así. ¿Qué dices?

Hermione lo pensó unos instantes. Blaise se había portado muy bien con ella en la fiesta, y había insistido bastante durante las últimas semanas. Seguramente, una cita no iba a matarla. Además, nunca estaba de más buscar una nueva excusa para pasar menos tiempo en el departamento de Malfoy.

—De acuerdo, saldremos a cenar el sábado —le dijo, con una sonrisa —. Gracias por la invitación.

—Gracias a ti por aceptarla —fue la respuesta de Blaise, dándole un beso en la mejilla —.Nos vemos el sábado, pasaré por ti a las siete —dijo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

Hermione se apresuró para entrar de nuevo al departamento, aún tenía las mejillas coloradas y se sentía bastante tonta por ello. Nott estaba ahí, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su sonrisa sólo se amplió al ver que Hermione seguía sonrojada como una adolescente.

— ¿Qué quería Blaise? —Le preguntó, impidiéndole a Hermione subir las escaleras, agarrándola del brazo. —Vamos, cuéntame. Sabes que me voy a enterar tarde o temprano —le dijo, levantando las cejas. Hermione suspiró derrotada y se dirigió al living, tirándose sobre el sofá.

—Me invitó a salir el sábado —dijo Hermione, no estaba dispuesta a darle más detalles a Theodore —.Y antes de que preguntes: sí, le dije que sí. Y como me imagino que no hay más preguntas, me voy —agregó, desapareciendo de la vista de Nott tan rápidamente que el joven no alcanzó a darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba. Nott, con una sonrisa, se dirigió a la cocina a servirse una taza de chocolate caliente.

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Theodore? —Dijo Malfoy, entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Te acuerdas de cuando teníamos dudas acerca de si Hermione podría incorporarse a la sociedad mágica? Olvídate de eso, Draco, Blaise la invitó a salir este sábado.

Draco no comentó nada, y se limitó a servirse un vaso de agua, mientras Theodore parecía disfrutar enormemente de su chocolate caliente.

-o-

Hermione se miró por última vez al espejo y salió de su habitación. Al llegar al primer piso, se vio de lado en un espejo, y casi no se reconoció. En los últimos meses había cambiado mucho, especialmente en lo que refería a su postura. Antes solía ir encogida a todos lados, mientras ahora caminaba erguida y mirando hacia adelante. Se sentía más segura de sí, y lo demostraba. Al menos las "lecciones" con Malfoy le habían servido de algo, pensó, examinando su aspecto de nuevo en el espejo del recibidor. Era extraño verse así, cuando estaba acostumbrada a verse mucho más desarreglado.

—Tan elegante, Granger —comentó Malfoy, que pasaba de la cocina al estudio —. ¿Tienes una cita?

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy —le contestó ella, justo cuando tocaron a la puerta. Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reojo a su reloj de pulsera, comprobando que Blaise había sido muy puntual. Tomó su abrigo de la percha y salió apresuradamente del departamento. Blaise la saludó, muy sorprendido por el apuro de la joven.

—Hola, Hermione. Te ves muy guapa —le dijo, haciendo aparecer una rosa con su varita.

—Este… Gracias, tú también te ves guapo —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa incómoda —. ¿Nos vamos?

-o-

Harry y Ron estaban sentados en su mesa habitual en el Caldero Chorreante, esperando a su amiga. Como cada primer sábado de mes, habían quedado en verse ahí. Lo extraño de ese día era que Hermione aún no se había dignado a aparecer, mientras los chicos bebían cerveza de mantequilla, esperándola. Normalmente ella llegaba muy temprano, siempre había dicho que odiaba la impuntualidad.

— ¿La viste en el ministerio esta semana? —Preguntó Ron, vaciando el segundo vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Sí, claro. Nos vemos casi todos los días, pero no le recordé que este era primer fin de semana del mes. Ella nunca lo olvida —contestó Harry, extrañado por la ausencia de su amiga.

—Bueno, seguramente se atrasó un poco. Esperémosla un rato más —dijo Harry, pidiéndole a la camarera dos nuevas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-o-

Blaise llevó a Hermione a un restaurant muy elegante en el callejón Diagon, en el que Hermione nunca había estado. Un maître muy elegante los atendió y los llevó a una mesa. Educadamente, Blaise apartó la silla de Hermione para permitirle sentarse, y rodeó la mesa para sentarse frente a ella.

—Un champagne, por favor —pidió, y el mozo desapareció para ir a buscarla —. ¿Qué te parece? —Le preguntó a Hermione

—Nunca había venido, es bonito… —dijo Hermione, quien no tenía idea de cómo seguir la conversación —.Muchas gracias por invitarme, eres muy amable.

—De nada, tú eres mucho más interesante que las otras chicas con las que salgo normalmente —contestó Blaise, con una sonrisa amable —. ¿Y qué me puedes decir de tu experiencia con Malfoy y Nott? Vamos, vivir con ellos no debe ser nada fácil.

—No, pero creo que podré sobrevivir —contestó Hermione, sonriendo. El mozo se acercó, llevando un balde metálico con la botella de champagne adentro y las cartas que puso delante de ambos jóvenes.

—Gracias —dijo Blaise, tomando la botella y sirviendo el champagne en las copas —. Pues, ¡salud! —Dijo, levantado su copa. Hermione lo imitó y chocó su copa con la del joven.

— ¡Salud! —Dijo, con una sonrisa. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrar que no se sentía incómoda con la situación. Blaise había sido muy amable, y se merecía que ella intentara comportarse bien. —¿Cómo estuvo tu semana?

Blaise iba a empezar a contestar la pregunta de Hermione, pero algo en la entrada llamó su atención. Algo bastante interesante.

—¿Ese no es Malfoy? ¿Qué hace aquí? Tengo entendido que odia este tipo de lugares —dijo, mirando por sobre el hombro de Hermione. La joven se dio vuelta y vio a Malfoy, acompañado de una rubia. Al parecer le estaba diciendo al maître que le diera una buena mesa. _"Cómo no, si es Draco Malfoy"_, bufó Hermione para sus adentros.

—Ni idea —contestó, volviendo su vista a la carta, esperando que Malfoy no los hubiera visto —. ¿Qué me recomiendas de la carta?

—Pues, la verdad que todo es muy bueno. Pero hay unos ravioles de calabaza y almendras que son deliciosos —dijo Blaise, repasando la carta —. Yo quiero unos canelones de pollo.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Blaise, qué gusto verte! —Draco Malfoy se había acercado a su mesa, con un aire casual como si los acabara de ver. Ante la sorpresa de su amigo, llevaba a Astoria Greengrass colgada del brazo. La chica saludó a Blaise con una sonrisa, mientras que a Hermione le dedicó sólo una mirada despectiva. —Granger, no me habías contado de tu cita con Blaise.

—No creí que fuera necesario —masculló Hermione, bajando la vista a la carta. Por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba que Astoria estuviera tan colgada de Malfoy. Sin embargo, mandó ese pensamiento a una parte muy lejana de su cerebro, era obvio que Draco la consideraba una de sus iguales, y por lo mismo, era lógico que la invitara a salir.

—Blaise, querido, nunca pensé que tuvieras tan mal gusto —dijo Astoria, mientras ella y Malfoy volvían a su mesa. Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas de rabia. Esa chica se merecía un buen golpe en la nariz.

—Yo diría que el del mal gusto es Draco —murmuró Blaise, indicándole a Hermione la mesa de la pareja —. Pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Por cierto, ¿leíste el último libro de Pollux Lytton? —Le preguntó. Se refería al último libro de un autor mágico muy famoso, que había ganado varios premios por su talento narrativo. Era uno de los escritores preferidos de Hermione, por lo que ella siguió la conversación, que le parecía muy interesante.

Después de eso, el resto de la cita fue muy divertida para Hermione. Resultó que Blaise había pasado dos años recorriendo el mundo y había conocido lugares muy interesantes. Había conocido a magos chinos, expertos en artes marciales, hindúes, quienes eran capaces de controlar las cosas a su alrededor con la fuerza de su mente, y sudamericanos, los cuales estaban muy conectados con el medio ambiente. Hermione escuchaba las historias asombrada, había leído acerca de todo eso, pero no era lo mismo.

—¡Me encantaría poder viajar por todos esos lugares! —Comentó la joven, con una sonrisa soñadora. —Debe ser muy entretenido, además de que es una oportunidad para ver lugares que han albergado magia por siglos.

—Cierto, son lugares apasionantes —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa. Ya habían pedido el postre, y sus platos estaban vacíos —. Después de eso, adaptarme al trabajo de la compañía de mi padre fue aburridísimo. Comparado con conocer cada día una cultura diferente, las reuniones de planificación mensuales son muy tediosas. Sólo tuve que decirte que esta semana la reunión fue incluso más aburrida de lo normal. Por cosas así, odio los comienzos de mes.

La cara de Hermione se puso pálida al escuchar la última frase. _Comienzos de mes_. Revisó su calendario mentalmente. Ese era el primer fin de semana del mes: ¡Harry y Ron! Como siempre daban por hecho que los tres tenían presente su reunión mensual, normalmente no se lo recordaban entre ellos. Y ella lo había olvidado por completo. Se sentía como una basura y estaba furiosa consigo misma.

—Discúlpame Blaise. Tengo que irme, es importante —dijo, levantándose de la mesa e inclinándose sobre Blaise para besarlo en la mejilla —. Lo pasé muy bien, de verdad, pero tengo algo que hacer —agregó apresuradamente. Afuera del restaurante, desapareció, reapareciendo en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante.

Aún había muchas personas dentro, a pesar de que ya era bastante tarde. Hermione entró apresuradamente y se dirigió a la barra, donde Hannah estaba atendiendo a unos clientes.

—¡Hannah! ¿Has visto a Harry o a Ron? —Le preguntó a la joven. Hannah le dirigió una mirada sorprendida por el aspecto elegante de Hermione.

—Sí, claro. Vinieron, pero se fueron hace unos minutos —Hermione le agradeció y salió del bar apresuradamente, desconcertando a Hannah, que no entendía a qué iba el apuro de Hermione.

Hermione volvió a desaparecer afuera del pub, para aparecer en la casa de Harry en Godric's Hollow. Respirando hondo, caminó por el sendero de piedrecitas que llevaba a la casa y golpeó la puerta. Harry le abrió la puerta, mirando a su amiga sorprendido.

—Hermione… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste al Caldero Chorreante? ¿Qué haces con ese vestido? —Le preguntó, sin entender qué rayos había pasado, y haciéndola pasar. Ron estaba en el living. Al no llegar Hermione a su reunión en el pub, Harry había sugerido que Ron fuera a comer a su casa. Hermione lo saludó calladamente. Se sentía la peor basura del mundo y estaba muy arrepentida por haberse olvidado de ellos. —Siéntate —le indicó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Chicos, lo siento mucho. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Blaise Zabini me invitó a salir, y… de verdad no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza —les dijo Hermione, muy arrepentida, a sus amigos. Los dos la miraban ceñudos, especialmente al escuchar los planes de Hermione para esa noche. —No se imaginan cuánto lo siento, chicos.

—Claramente, no pensabas en nosotros —replicó Harry, que tenía los brazos cruzados frente al pecho mientras escuchaba la historia de su amiga —. De hecho, estas últimas semanas, cada vez que hemos tratado de juntarnos, has puesto alguna excusa. Parece que todo este asunto con Malfoy está absorbiendo todo tu tiempo. Ya no pareces Hermione.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, se sentía muy arrepentida por lo que le estaba diciendo Harry. Era completamente verdad. Durante las últimas semanas había estado ocupada con las tonterías de Malfoy, pero ¿en qué planeta eso era más importante que sus amigos?

—Lo siento, de verdad… —dijo, de nuevo, sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo. Ellos tenían toda la razón de estar enojados.

—¿Y te parece que con sólo decir "lo siento" nosotros vamos a olvidarnos de todo el asunto? —Fue la respuesta de Ron, que parecía estar muy enojado. —Harry tiene razón, ya no pareces tú misma, preocupada de las tonterías que sólo pueden importarle a Malfoy y a sus amiguitos. Tú no eres así.

—Tienes razón, Ron —admitió Hermione, bajando la cabeza —. Creo que dejé que todo esto se me subiera a la cabeza, fui una estúpida egoísta y…

—Sí, sí —bufó Ron, interrumpiéndola con impaciencia —. Ya escuchamos tus excusas, Hermione. Y sólo te puedo decir que no me bastan las palabras, necesito acciones. La próxima semana haremos una comida para celebrar lo de Ginny, espero que puedas ir.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonan? —Preguntó Hermione, mirando a los chicos esperanzada. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa, y Ron lo imitó.

—¿Somos amigos, o no? —Preguntó Harry, mirándola por sobre sus anteojos. —Parte de eso es perdonarnos cuando hacemos cosas estúpidas. Y tú nos has perdonado bastantes tonterías, creo que podemos dejar pasar esta.

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse sobre su amigo para abrazarlo. Al menos Harry seguía siendo él mismo, y él nunca se enojaría con ella por algo así.

—Tienen mi palabra de honor de que nunca volveré a hacerlo —dijo ella, sonriendo. —De verdad, me siento terrible por lo que hice.

Harry y Ron sólo le devolvieron una sonrisa. Eso era lo bueno de su amistad, el poder perdonarse todas las tonterías que hacían sin rencores.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, ya estoy de vuelta en la vida real, ¡y con un nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Por qué creen que Malfoy invitó a Astoria?<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews, a las que me agregaron a sus alertas/favoritos y a las lectoras silenciosas (sé que están ahí, no sacan nada con esconderse)._

_Ya saben, las actualizaciones son martes, jueves y sábado. Y seguirán siendo así, palabra de honor._

_Sin nada más que decir, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muse_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 14**

Malfoy caminó alrededor de Hermione, analizando su postura con atención. Hermione se sentía como ganado en exhibición, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a morderse el labio para contenerse. Con el tiempo había aprendido que contestarle con impertinencias a Malfoy no iba a llegar a ninguna parte. Con un gesto de asentimiento, Malfoy le indicó a la joven que caminara unos pasos.

—Trata de relajarte un poco, no es necesario que parezcas una estatua de mármol. Ahora, haz la reverencia a Theodore —dijo el joven, con un gesto de la mano. Habían repetido esa serie de pasos por más de cuatro horas, y sinceramente, Malfoy ya empezaba a aburrirse. La chica lo miró de reojo, indignada por el tono de voz del joven, pero Nott le dirigió una amable sonrisa, animándola a hacerlo. Hermione apretó los labios, y lo hizo. —Bien, bastante bien. Vas mejorando.

Nott le ofreció la mano a Hermione, y la guió al comedor, sin contener ni disimular un bostezo. Malfoy los siguió, sin dejar de estudiar la forma en que Hermione caminaba.

—¡Por Merlín, mujer! Levanta esa barbilla de una vez por todas, pareces una _muggle_ asustada, no una futura diplomática —señaló Malfoy, resoplando. Hermione rodó los ojos y corrigió su postura sin decir nada. Lo que tenía que aguantar por su sueño dorado. Seguramente lo valdría cuando estuviera en París y no tuviera que ver a Malfoy en la oficina cada día. Sólo por eso se contenía de golpear a Malfoy en la cara, no iba a arruinar su sueño por perder los estribos por una estupidez.

Nott apartó su silla para que ella se sentara, y se sentó junto a ella. Malfoy se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla que estaba delante de ella, mirándola críticamente. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, estaba segura de que lo había hecho todo mal, y que Malfoy estaba a punto de decirle que se iba a rendir con ella, que ella nunca iba a ser material de embajada ni nada por el estilo, y que le convenía acostumbrarse a su puesto en el ministerio, en el que iba a trabajar el resto de su vida.

—Bastante bien, Granger. Evidentemente aún queda mucho por mejorar, pero creo que vamos por buen camino —dijo, para sorpresa de Hermione. En todo el tiempo que llevaba recibiendo órdenes de Malfoy, esa era la primera vez que le decía algo similar a un cumplido. —Cierra la boca, no es propio de una dama, mucho menos de una diplomática —añadió el joven, y Hermione suspiró. Claro que esa simpatía no podía durar mucho. —Vamos, una vez más.

—¿Qué? Malfoy, son las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Créeme que lo único que quiero en este momento es acostarme y dormir —protestó Hermione, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta de que eso no era una actitud propia de una dama, y corrigió rápidamente su postura. —Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dormir, con o sin hechizo.

—Vamos, Draco. Déjala descansar un poco —le pidió Nott, levantándose de su silla y emitiendo un sonoro bostezo —. Llevamos horas en esto, y al menos yo, ya estoy aburrido. Y si como tú dices, Hermione ya dominó esto, ¿podemos irnos a dormir? Ya sé que tú, el gran Draco Malfoy, no necesitas el sueño como los simples mortales, pero te juro que yo sí, y Hermione también.

—Yo nunca he dicho que Granger dominara esto. Aún le falta bastante —declaró Malfoy, arrogantemente —. Vamos, Granger. Si esta vez te sale bien de comienzo a fin, dejaré que ustedes dos se vayan a dormir.

Hermione clavó su mirada en Malfoy, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por ese creído. El muy estúpido había creído que una buena motivación para que Hermione mejorara su postura, era bloquear la subida a las escaleras con un hechizo que sólo podía levantar él mismo. Por lo tanto, nadie se podía ir a acostar hasta que Malfoy no retirara el hechizo. La joven se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió al hall, sin dirigirles una segunda mirada a los chicos. Malfoy la siguió, al igual que Nott, quien seguía bostezando. En mala hora se le había ocurrido ayudar a sus amigos.

—A ver, Granger, desde el principio —dijo Malfoy, parándose tras de la joven, que estaba muy rígida mirando al frente. Hermione suspiró y camino hacia Nott, le hizo una reverencia al joven. Nott volvió a tomarle la mano y los dos se encaminaron al comedor. Malfoy iba tras ellos, con la mirada fija en Hermione, buscando sus errores. Nott invitó a Hermione a sentarse, y se sentó a su lado, apoyando los brazos y la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Por favor, Draco. Dime que lo hizo bien…—masculló. Hermione seguía mirando al horizonte, con la barbilla levantada, mientras Malfoy la examinaba.

—Bien, lo has hecho muy bien —dijo, escuetamente. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por el comentario. Eso era lo más parecido a un cumplido que Malfoy podía decir, seguramente debía sentirse honrada por ello.

—Gracias —dijo, esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia que divirtió a Malfoy. Se notaba que la joven estaba orgullosa de ese pequeño logro.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que nos podemos ir a dormir? —Preguntó Nott, levantando un poco la cabeza de entre los brazos, con un gesto somnoliento. —Porque, sinceramente, el sofá del living me está llamando hace un rato, y me está empezando a dar lo mismo que amanecer mañana con el cuello rígido.

—Sí, claro, Theodore. Puedes irte a dormir. Levantaré el hechizo —dijo Malfoy, apuntando a la escalera con su varita. Nott se levantó, bostezando y subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Hermione lo siguió, pero se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta del comedor.

—Gracias, Malfoy. Sé que debo ser una molestia para ti, y que seguramente tienes mil cosas mejores que hacer que ayudarme con esta tontería —le dijo, intentando esbozar una sonrisa amistosa. Por mucho que Malfoy fuera un imbécil de pies a cabeza, también era verdad que se había tomad muchas molestias por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecérselo. Ella había sido bien educada por sus padres, y no porque Malfoy fuera un cretino de pies a cabeza, iba ella a olvidarse de eso.

—Si fuera una molestia, no estaría haciéndolo —declaró Malfoy, sin mirarla. Hermione se encogió de hombros y subió a su dormitorio. No era como si se pudiera esperar algo más del joven.

-o-

—Menos mal que ahora sí te dignaste a venir —dijo Ron, quien aún no perdonaba completamente a su amiga por olvidarse de ellos unas semanas antes, al ver llegar a Hermione. Estaban afuera del bar que Seamus Finnigan acababa de abrir en el callejón Diagon, junto con Dean Thomas. La idea era básicamente, recrear un típico bar irlandés en el corazón del Londres mágico.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo siento mucho, Ron? No me lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo y lo sabes — reclamó Hermione, saludándolo —. Hola, por cierto —agregó, saludando de paso a Harry, Ginny y Luna, que también estaban ahí.

—¿Y esas ojeras, Hermione? Parece que te hubieras quedado despierta toda la noche —señaló Ginny, apuntando a la cara de su amiga. Ella y Harry habían dejado a sus hijos con la niñera que solía cuidarlos cuando ellos salían, no querían perderse la inauguración. Mal que mal, los dueños habían sido amigos suyos de toda la vida.

—Anoche a Malfoy se le ocurrió que mi postura era desastrosa, y me gané cuatro horas de tortura mientras él leía un manual de etiqueta en voz alta —bufó Hermione, mientras se dirigían a la entrada. La verdad es que estaba bastante enojada con el joven, desde el día de la cena con Zabini, Malfoy le trataba con aún más brusquedad que antes.

Dean y Seamus estaban en la puerta del bar, saludando a los clientes que iban llegando. Casi todos eran antiguos compañeros y conocidos suyos de Hogwarts, y a cada uno lo saludaban alegremente.

—¡Harry, Ron, Hermione! —Los saludó Seamus, con una gran sonrisa. Mientras Dean saludaba a otro grupo que entraba junto con ellos. Los jóvenes le dirigieron una sonrisa, que él les devolvió amablemente, mientras invitaba a pasar al otro grupo. —¡Ginny, Luna! ¡Qué bueno que hayan podido venir! Pasen, pasen. ¡Espero que les guste!

Los jóvenes asintieron y entraron al bar, que estaba casi lleno. La mayor parte de la concurrencia se componía de ex alumnos de Hogwarts, y muchos de ellos habían sido sus compañeros en el colegio. Mientras los chicos atravesaban el local, buscando una mesa vacía, saludaron a varios de sus amigos.

—Hola, Parvati, Padma —saludó Ron al ver a las gemelas, que estaban sentadas en una mesa, conversando con unos jóvenes que no reconocieron —. ¡Hey! ¿Ese no es Dennis Creevey? Hace años que no lo veía.

Dennis Creevey les dirigió un amistoso saludo con la mano, antes de volver la mirada a su grupo de amigos, que estaban brindando por alguna razón. Finalmente, el grupo llegó a la mesa al final del bar. No bien se hubieron sentado, una camarera se acercó a su mesa.

—Hola, soy Lucy Corrigan y seré su mesera esta noche —dijo, sonriéndoles. Era una chica joven, con aspecto de haber salido recientemente de Hogwarts. —¿Qué quieren pedir?

Cuando recibieron sus tragos, el grupo brindó por la gran noticia de Ginny y Harry. Los dos estaban muy felices por ello, y parecían más enamorados que nunca.

—Un nuevo Potter al mundo —sonrió Ron, mientras chocaban sus vasos —. ¿De verdad les hacía falta otro? —Agregó, burlándose de la pareja. Ginny le dirigió una mirada que le recordaba peligrosamente a las de su madre, antes de vaciar su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

—Me encantaría que fuera niña —comentó Ginny, tocándose el vientre —. Hace falta otra presencia femenina en la casa.

Harry rodeó a su mujer con el brazo y la besó en la frente, cariñosamente. Él estaba feliz porque iba a tener otro hijo, le daba igual el sexo, y se lo había dicho a Ginny muchas veces. Él sólo quería que sus hijos tuvieran lo que él no había tenido: una familia que los quisiera y se preocupara por ellos.

—Bueno, Luna también les tiene una noticia —comentó Ron, rodeando con el brazo a su novia, ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres, que abrieron los ojos como platos al escucharlo. Al ver la cara que habían puesto sus amigos al escucharlo, tuvo que agregar —. No, no está embarazada, no nos miren así. Cuéntales, tú, Luna.

— ¿Se acuerdan de la línea de collares que estaba haciendo? —Dijo Luna, con su habitual voz soñadora. Sus amigos asintieron. —Le llevé mis diseños a Madame Malkin, y dijo que eran étnicos y muy originales, y que eso iba a ser la última moda este año. Al final, me los compró todos. Serán parte de la línea de primavera-verano.

—¿En serio? —Ginny la miró, sorprendida. Ella siempre había considerado que las joyas que diseñaba Luna eran más del estilo de su amiga, que del común de los mortales. Pero si Madame Malkin había decidido que los diseño de Luna eran "étnicos", allá ella. A Ginny le correspondía alegrarse por el logro de su amiga.

—Sí. Madame Malkin fue muy amable, aunque no quiso creer que algunos collares tenían auténticos cuernos de Plympys de agua dulce. Afirmó que no existían… —dijo Luna, con su habitual tono distraído —. Al parecer no lee _Nuevo Naturalismo_, ahí dejaron muy claro que si existían.

—Bueno, de todas formas, felicitaciones —le sonrió Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa —. Y estoy segura de que Madame Malkin dijo eso porque no sabía.

—Quizás debería enviarle el artículo… —murmuró Luna, con la mirada perdida en el techo del bar, que lucía un mural pintado por Dean.

Después de eso, la conversación empezó a girar por temas más cotidianos, discutiendo acerca de sus respectivos trabajos y obligaciones, y contándose anécdotas que les habían sucedido los días anteriores. Ginny era perfecta para eso, ya que en su trabajo como periodista deportiva tenía ocasión de ver todo tipo de accidentes divertidos, que luego les contaba a sus amigos, con la gracia que la caracterizaba. Esa noche deleitó a sus amigos con imitaciones de varios jugadores de quidditch, y los comentarios estúpidos que les había escuchado decir.

-o-

Cuando Hermione entró al departamento esa noche, se encontró con que Malfoy y Nott estaban en el living, jugando una partida de ajedrez.

—Hola —los saludó, haciendo que ambos levantaran la vista del tablero, donde el alfil de Theodore acababa de golpear al caballo de Draco —. ¿Cómo están?

—¿Dónde estabas, Granger? —La interrogó Malfoy, volviendo rápidamente la vista al tablero. —¿Saliste con Blaise?

Theodore se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, mientras su reina acorralaba al rey de Malfoy, que se rindió rápidamente. Malfoy gruñó frente a eso y con un movimiento de su varita guardó todas las piezas.

—No, salí con mis amigos —respondió Hermione, sentándose en un sillón. Malfoy la vio de reojo y se sorprendió al ver la perfecta postura con la que ella lo había hecho. Si no la conociera, pensaría que ella era hija de una de las familias decentes del mundo mágico.

—¿Con Potter y el pobretón? —Preguntó, con el tono más sarcástico que pudo invocar. Un destello de rabia brilló en los ojos de Hermione, y la joven apretó los labios.

—No los llames así —dijo, con un tono de voz suave, pero firme. Draco no dijo nada. —¿Y tú? ¿No saliste con Astoria? Ambos se veían de los más entretenidos el otro día en el restaurant.

Ahí fue el turno de Draco de apretar los labios. No, él no se había divertido con Astoria, la había invitado porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para dejar de pensar en… cosas en las que no quería pensar.

—No es asunto tuyo —fue su respuesta, luego de unos segundos. Hermione suspiró, y se levantó del sillón donde estaba.

—Bueno, estoy muy cansada y necesito ir a dormir —dijo ella —. Buenas noches —agregó, saliendo del living y dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Tenemos a Hermione divirtiéndose con sus amigos, mientras que parece que Draco ha estado pensando mucho en algo en lo que no quiere pensar.<em>

_Les agradezco mucho a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios, y a quienes leen desde las sombras. Me animan para seguir escribiendo, chicas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	15. Capítulo 15

****_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 15**

Hermione suspiró, frustrada. Malfoy la había tenido los últimos veinte minutos parada con un libro en la cabeza, usando unos tacones enormes, sólo para comprobar que su postura había mejorado efectivamente en las últimas semanas bajo su tutela. Nott estaba leyendo "El Profeta", sentado cómodamente en un sillón del living, escuchando la conversación a medias.

—Has mejorado tu postura, Granger. Ya no pareces la melliza perdida del jorobado de Notre Dame —señaló, mientras se sentaba en el otro sillón —. Puedes quitarte el libro de la cabeza y sentarte. Hoy discutiremos acerca de los temas de conversación, y del comportamiento en una fiesta privada.

—Genial, no puedo esperar — bufó Hermione, sarcástica, quitándose el libro de la cabeza y dejándolo sobre la mesa, mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a los sillones.

—Cruza los tobillos, no las piernas —apuntó Malfoy, sin mirarla. Hermione lo hizo rápidamente. —Bien, en cuanto llegues a una fiesta, lo primero que debes hacer es saludar a la anfitriona. Como viste en la fiesta de mi madre, generalmente la anfitriona y el anfitrión, estarán recibiendo a sus invitados a la entrada. Si se trata de algún dignatario o algo por el estilo, debes hacerle una reverencia y tratarlo por su título. ¿Estás registrando todo en ese prodigioso cerebro tuyo? —Le preguntó, con sorna.

—Claro que sí —le contestó Hermione, con el mismo tono sarcástico —. Ahora que aclaramos tus dudas acerca de mi memoria, ¿podemos seguir?

—Sólo me cercioraba de que tu cerebro seguía funcionando… —se burló Draco, pero la mirada asesina que le dirigió Hermione le indicó que seguir así sería una mala idea —. Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? Ah sí, en cómo tratar a dignatarios.

Hermione respiró hondo, y se preparó para seguir escuchando las palabras de Malfoy. Durante las últimas semanas todas las lecciones habían sido así, Malfoy hablaba y Hermione escuchaba. A veces la hacía escucharlo mientras hacía equilibrio con un libro en la cabeza. Hermione estaba harta de esas tonterías, y de tener que hacerle caso a Malfoy en todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza. Incluso estaba pensando en abandonar su sueño.

—¡Granger! ¿Estás escuchándome? —Preguntó Malfoy, indignado. —Te acabo de preguntar si debes saludar primero a un embajador o al Ministro de la Magia. Me parece que ya cubrimos ese tema la semana pasada.

—Primero debo saludar al ministro, luego al embajador, tratándolo de "su excelencia". — Recitó Hermione, correctamente. Malfoy asintió, y siguió hablando y recitando normas de urbanidad, que Hermione memorizaba como una máquina.

Durante las últimas semanas, Hermione se había memorizado tres o cuatro manuales de etiqueta, había practicado su postura todos los días y la etiqueta a la hora de la comida. Y ya estaba aburrida. Aburrida de recitar normas a las que no encontraba ningún sentido, y que no consideraba importantes. Además, había tenido que tolerar que Malfoy le diera órdenes y corrigiera incluso los más mínimos errores.

— ¿Qué pasa, Granger? — Le preguntó Malfoy, al ver que la mirada de la joven parecía ausente de nuevo. —Pareces estar distraída. Nunca se me había ocurrido que _tú_ podrías distraerte, cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

—No, está bien. Puedo seguir. — Dijo Hermione, volviendo su atención a lo que Malfoy decía. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que el cansancio la hiciera quitar los ojos de la meta.

— ¿Estás segura? — Le preguntó Nott, bajando el periódico y examinando el rostro de la joven atentamente. —La verdad, no te ves nada bien. Draco, quizás deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí y hacer otra cosa. No sé, salir un rato.

— ¡No! — Se apresuró en decir Hermione, intentando recomponer su expresión. No estaba dispuesta a que Malfoy la considerara débil. —Estoy bien, podemos seguir sin problemas.

Nott arrugó la nariz al escucharlo. La verdad era que hacía varios días que Hermione no se veía bien, parecía cansada y no tenía apetito. Sin embargo, se empeñaba en las lecciones como si se le fuera la vida en ellas. Claramente la joven tenía sus objetivos muy claros, pero eso ya estaba afectando su salud.

—No. Draco, tienes que parar. Aunque no te guste, Hermione, necesitas un descanso —declaró Nott, sorprendiendo a Malfoy y a Hermione —. ¿Por qué no salimos un rato? Seguro que te haría bien algo de aire fresco.

—¿Qué sugieres, Nott? —Preguntó Draco, levantando las cejas. Hermione se echó hacia atrás en el sofá, cerrando los ojos, exhausta. Aunque no quería reconocerlo, estaba muy cansada, y lo único que quería era descansar de esas estúpidas normas que últimamente parecía que se estaban apoderando a la fuerza de su mente.

— No sé… —meditó el joven, dejando de lado el diario y concentrándose —. Quizás un día de campo en Hyde Park, o algo así. En esta época ya no hace tanto frío.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar eso. Ella solía ir con sus padres de picnic a Hyde Park cuando era niña y vivía en Londres, llevaba mucho años sin hacerlo y lo extrañaba un poco. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en el sofá.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Nott? —Dijo, sonriéndole al joven. —Yo iría feliz… me encanta Hyde Park en estas fechas, es cuando se ve más bonito —sin decir nada más, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, súbitamente parecía más animada.

Malfoy y Nott intercambiaron miradas interrogativas y la siguieron. Se encontraron con Hermione preparando sándwiches, había hechizado a los ingredientes para que se armaran solos y a las servilletas para que los envolvieran.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger? —Preguntó Malfoy, levantando una ceja ante el desastre que estaba quedando en _su_ cocina. Hermione apuntó a la despensa con su varita, haciendo que tres botellas de jugo de calabazas salieran de ella y se depositaran suavemente sobre el mesón de la cocina.

—Preparando las cosas para el picnic, ¿no lo ves? —Contestó ella, con un encogimiento de hombros. Agitó de nuevo su varita para hacer aparecer un canasto de picnic, y la movió nuevamente para que los sándwiches y las botellas de jugo entraran en él.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Theodore —gruñó Malfoy amenazadoramente, en dirección a su amigo.

-o-

Los tres se dirigieron a Hyde Park, caminando, ya que el departamento de los jóvenes no quedaba muy lejos de ahí. Hermione lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que ni Malfoy, ni Nott habían visto en los últimos meses. Era un día de principios de primavera, y el aire parecía estar más limpio de lo normal.

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Hermione? —Le preguntó Nott, alcanzando a la joven que iba un par de pasos más adelante, llevando el canasto. Malfoy siguió caminando tras ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y mirando todo a su alrededor con desprecio.

—Es que cuando era niña mis padres me traían aquí a hacer picnics, y llevaba un largo tiempo sin hacerlo. Supongo que me recuerda a mi infancia —contestó ella, señalando un punto en la explanada —. Vamos, ahí hay un buen lugar.

—Y tus padres, ¿dónde viven ahora? —Le preguntó Nott, siguiéndola. Hermione nunca había hablado de sus padres, hasta ese momento, el tema nunca había surgido.

—Viven en Essex, en Chelmsford. Decidieron que ya era hora de vivir en un lugar más tranquilo que Londres —contestó Hermione, simplemente, sentándose en el pasto. Nott la imitó y se sentó a su lado. —¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Tus padres?

—Mi mamá murió cuando yo era niño… No me acuerdo mucho de ella —dijo Nott, con un tono de voz súbitamente triste —. Mi padre es otro caso. Murió hace dos años en Azkaban, lo encontraron culpable de varios crímenes de guerra.

Hermione quiso agarrarse a patadas a sí misma. Claro que ella sabía lo que había pasado con el padre de Nott, había seguido el juicio con mucha atención en su momento. Se quedó helada, sin saber que decirle al joven.

—Lo siento mucho, Nott. Lamento haberlo mencionado —susurró, dándole una palmaditas en el brazo. Nott le devolvió una sonrisa que intentaba ser animada. Malfoy llegó junto a ellos y se tiró de espaldas en el pasto.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó, al ver que ambos estaban sentados muy juntos, susurrando. —Parecen muy entretenidos, ustedes dos.

Nott se echó hacia atrás, de la misma forma que su amigo y se llevó las manos atrás de la cabeza, con una sonrisa, que intentaba parecer relajada.

—Nada importante, Draco. Hermione, ¿qué hay de esos sándwiches? Tenían muy buen aspecto y tengo tanta hambre que me comería un hipogrifo —dijo Nott. Hermione arrugó el ceño, no le parecía bien que alguien se guardara esos sentimientos así como así, pero ella no tenía nada qué hacer ahí. Sin decir nada, sacó los sándwiches del canasto y se los tendió a los jóvenes.

—Gracias, Granger —comentó Draco, al recibir el suyo. Hermione le tendió una botella de jugo de calabaza. Entre los tres se instaló un silencio incómodo mientras masticaba los sándwiches que Hermione había preparado. Esta, se sentía horriblemente mal por haber sacado el tema de los padres frente a Nott, quien claramente hubiera preferido no mencionar a su padre. Malfoy, por su parte, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione meditó unos minutos, recordando lo que solía hacer cuando era niña en el parque, quizás podría animar a Nott.

—Espérenme aquí —les dijo a los jóvenes, quienes se limitaron a asentir distraídamente, perdidos en sus mentes. La chica se alejó de ellos y se dirigió a una pequeña glorieta, donde había un hombre vendiendo globos y diversos juguetes para niños. Como Hermione estaba acostumbrada a pasar del Londres mágico al _muggle_ bastante seguido, tenía la costumbre de llevar algunas libras encima, en caso de que fueran necesarias. Compró un _frisbee _y volvió con los jóvenes.

—¿Qué tienes en las manos, Granger? —Le preguntó Malfoy al verla volver, mirando con desconfianza el disco que ella traía entre sus manos.

—Un _frisbee_ —contestó ella, sentándose de nuevo en el pasto. Nott se incorporó y le quitó el platillo de las manos, examinándolo atentamente.

—Esto no es un frisbee, no tiene colmillos —protestó Nott, pasando cautelosamente el dedo por el borde —. O la versión _muggle_ de este juego es muy aburrida. ¿De verdad se divierten con esto?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no? —Le contestó Hermione, quitándole el _frisbee_ a Nott y parándose. —¿No quieres jugar?

—Está bien —aceptó Nott, levantándose a su vez —. Draco, ¿no quieres jugar? —Le preguntó a Malfoy, quien frunció el ceño.

—¿Yo? ¿Jugar a esa tontería? No, gracias —contestó, poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Como quieras, Draco —contestó Nott, encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose del suelo. Hermione le tiró el _frisbee_, pero se fue demasiado alto y Nott tuvo que saltar para atraparla.

—¡Vamos, Hermione! ¿De verdad eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —Se burló, tirándole el _frisbee_ de la misma manera en que se lo había lanzado la joven. Sin embargo, no logró tirarlo bien, ya que no era como los _frisbees_ mágicos a los que estaba acostumbrado, que corregían sus trayectorias por sí mismos, y el _frisbee_ pasó de largo al lado de Hermione. Riendo, la joven corrió a buscarlo y se lo tiró a Nott, con tan mala puntería que le llegó a Malfoy en el estómago.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me tiraron esta tontería? —Protestó él, incorporándose del pasto, con el disco en las manos.

—Lo siento, se me escapó —replicó Hermione, acercándose unos pasos —. ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros? Te aseguro que no morirás por hacerlo —agregó, sarcástica.

Malfoy la miró, apretando los labios hasta formar una delgada línea. Con un movimiento de muñeca, lanzó el _frisbee_ en dirección a Nott, quien lo atrapó de un salto, para acto seguido tirárselo a Hermione.

—No es tan malo, ¿verdad, Draco? —Exclamó Nott, recibiendo el disco de parte de Hermione y lanzándoselo a Malfoy con un movimiento de muñeca.

—Sólo voy a decir que podría ser mucho peor —comentó Malfoy, dando un par de pasos para atrapar el disco, y tirándoselo a Hermione de vuelta. Nott sonrió al ver lo que hacía su amigo, quizás Malfoy podía ser más tolerante de lo que era normalmente, sólo había que conocerlo un poco.

-o-

Para la sorpresa de los tres jóvenes, se divirtieron mucho jugando con el _frisbee_. Después de un rato de juego, Hermione declaró que estaba cansada y los tres pararon de jugar, para volver a sentarse en el pasto.

—¿Fue tan terrible, Malfoy? —Le preguntó Hermione al joven, sonriéndole. Malfoy se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia atrás, sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Que lo había pasado muy bien?

—En idioma Malfoy, eso quiere decir que no está mal —le explicó Nott, al ver la cara que había puesto Hermione frente a la actitud de Malfoy. Hermione no dijo nada, sino que apoyó su barbilla en las rodillas y se quedó mirando al horizonte.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Las torturo mucho con esos casi-acercamientos? No desespereis, queridas lectoras, todo pasará como debe pasar. ¡Ténganme paciencia!<br>_

_Como siempre, gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc, y también a las lectoras en las sombras. ¡Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta historia!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina_


	16. Capítulo 16

****_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 16**

Hermione pasó una de las páginas de su libro y siguió leyendo con avidez. Era una novela histórica, ambientada en la época de la caza de brujas, y contaba la historia de un hijo de _muggles_ que se dedicaba a ayudar a magos y brujas a escapar. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura, que no se dio cuenta de que Malfoy había entrado en el living, donde ella estaba, hasta que el joven tosió, haciendo que Hermione pegara un respingo.

—¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! —Protestó, bajando el libro para enfrentase a él. — ¿Tenías que asustarme de esa forma?

—No. Pero estabas tan metida en ese libraco que nunca me ibas a prestar atención —le contestó el joven, sentándose sobre el sillón —. Yo venía a decirte algo, pero me olvidé de qué era… — agregó, intentando recordar qué era el dichoso asunto. Hermione resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Ah, sí! Arréglate, Granger. Vamos a salir a hacer una prueba.

—Pensé que después de la última prueba habrías desistido de ese tipo de tonterías —comentó Hermione, dejando el libro en la mesita. Llevaba un largo tiempo sin poder leer un libro completo en paz, siempre había algo que la interrumpía.

—Granger, no puedo presentarte al embajador en Francia si no sé si eres capaz de comportarte correctamente en una situación formal. Y puede ser que me haya apresurado en la primera prueba. Anda, ve a cambiarte de ropa, que a donde vamos no puedes ir con ese aspecto —le espetó él, mirando reprobatoriamente el aspecto de la joven y sin permitirle protestar. Hermione apretó los labios y se dirigió a la escalera. —Te esperamos en veinte minutos, tenemos reserva y me rehúso a perderla.

Nott apareció en el dintel de la puerta, amarrándose una corbata al cuello. Levantó las cejas al ver que Malfoy había tomado el libro que Hermione había dejado sobre la mesa del café y lo estaba hojeando con aire distraído.

—Oye, ¿tú no piensas arreglarte? —Le preguntó a su amigo, haciéndolo despegar la vista de las páginas.

—Sí, pero en unos minutos más —contestó Malfoy, simplemente, y volvió a la primera página del libro de Hermione.

—¿Interesante? —Le preguntó Nott, apuntando al libro que Draco sostenía en sus manos. —Pareces estar muy interesado.

—Creo que estoy empezando a entender lo que dice Granger de que nunca le dejamos leer más de diez páginas de una vez —bufó Draco, dejando el libro sobre la mesita —. Pero sí, me pareció un libro muy interesante. Quizás le pida a Granger que me lo preste más adelante —Draco arrugó la nariz al ver un arreglo de flores sobre una mesita lateral, que no había visto antes —. ¿Qué hace eso aquí?

—Blaise no se rinde —fue la simple respuesta de Nott, que se estaba mirando en el espejo del recibidor —.Al parecer, que Hermione se haya escapado de su cita la otra vez, no le dijo nada.

—¿Qué Granger hizo qué? —Preguntó Draco, mirando a su amigo, fingiendo estar impresionado por la noticia. Recordaba perfectamente que había visto a la joven salir arrancando del restaurant, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser la razón. —¿Por qué haría algo así? —Agregó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No tengo ni idea, no le pregunté —contestó Nott, volviendo al living y sentándose en el sofá —. ¿Algún interés en particular?

—No, pero me parece un interesante comportamiento —comentó Malfoy, levantándose para examinar su aspecto en el espejo. Levantó la varita y la apuntó a las escaleras. _—¡Accio, corbata!_

Una corbata apareció flotando sobre los peldaños de la escalera y voló hasta la mano de Malfoy, quien se la puso sobre el cuello de la camisa con un gesto elegante, anudándola rápidamente con un movimiento de varita.

—Algún día vas a tener que enseñarme cómo haces eso —dijo Nott, apuntando el perfecto nudo Windsor que Malfoy lucía en su corbata.

—La práctica hace al maestro, Theodore —replicó Malfoy, con una sonrisa de superioridad que hizo que Nott rodara los ojos —. ¡Granger! ¡Por el amor de Merlín, apúrate! —Vociferó desde debajo de la escalera.

—¡Ya voy! —Reclamó Hermione en el mismo tono, desde arriba. Acto seguido se escucharon unos tacones golpeando el suelo y los jóvenes vieron a Hermione bajando las escaleras. Malfoy le echó una mirada rápida a su reloj de pulsera. —¿Estás muy apurado, Malfoy?

—Sí, bastante —dijo Malfoy, mientras Nott ayudaba a Hermione con su abrigo —. ¿Nos vamos ya? No quiero perder nuestra reservación.

Nott y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada curiosa, y se encogieron de hombros mientras salían del departamento tras Malfoy. Sin decir nada, Malfoy les indicó que se apoyaran en sus hombros para aparecerse conjuntamente.

Hermione odiaba la aparición conjunta, solía marearse al hacerlo y esa vez no fue la excepción. Al sentir como sus pies tocaban el suelo, se soltó del hombro de Malfoy, intentando no perder el equilibrio. Nott cayó de espaldas al suelo, mientras que Malfoy aterrizó con elegancia.

—¿Estás bien, Nott? —Le preguntó Hermione, tendiéndole la mano al joven para ayudarlo a levantarse. Nott asintió, aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecía la joven.

—Por Morgana, Theodore. Deberías tener más estilo, mira donde estamos —se burló Malfoy, señalando la puerta del restaurant que había elegido. Era un local nuevo, regentado por un par de magos franceses que había visto en Londres una oportunidad para crear un nuevo negocio. Era un lugar extremadamente elegante, y se podía ver que los asistentes eran personas de la alta sociedad, y famosos. Celestina Warbeck, por ejemplo, estaba haciendo su entrada al mismo tiempo que los tres magos se aparecían frente al local.

Nott le ofreció el brazo a Hermione y entraron al local tras la famosa cantante. El maître reconoció a Malfoy, y lo saludó amablemente escoltándolo a la mesa que el joven había reservado. Hermione reconoció a algunos de sus ex compañeros de colegio, quienes la miraron extrañados de que estuviera ahí, acompañada de Nott y Malfoy.

—Ignóralos, Granger —masculló Malfoy por lo bajo, mientras apartaba una silla para Hermione —. Ellos necesitan algo de lo que hablar para distraerse de que sus vidas son aburridas y patéticas. Cualquier tontería les sirve.

Un mozo hizo acto de presencia apenas los tres se hubieron sentado a la mesa, entregándoles el menú. Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño al leer los nombres de los platillos, no conocía ninguno de ellos. A pesar de haber ido a Francia con sus padres cuando era adolescente, no estaba muy familiarizada con la comida francesa.

—No la necesitamos —dijo Malfoy, con un gesto arrogante dirigido al mozo —, ya sé exactamente qué vamos a comer aquí. Como primer plato, queremos una sopa de cebolla. Para el segundo, estaba pensando en _barigoule_ y de postre, _crème brûlée_, si es tan amable.

—¿Y para beber, señor? —Le preguntó el mozo, tras anotar la orden que le acababa de dar Malfoy, sin mover un músculo para demostrar sus pensamientos frente a la muestra de arrogancia que le había obsequiado Malfoy.

—Pues, un _sauvignon blanc_ élfico. Cosecha de 1944, por favor —fue la respuesta de Malfoy, tras examinar rápidamente la carta e vinos.

Hermione y Nott volvieron a intercambiar miradas divertidas, sin entender qué demonios acababa de pasar frente a sus narices. Malfoy le señaló al mozo que retirara los menús, con un gesto.

—Malfoy, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —Preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. —¿Cuál es la idea?

—Vamos a comprobar cuánto has aprendido, Granger. En el departamento te sientes en confianza y estamos Nott y yo para corregirte. Tenemos que ver cómo lo haces sin esa ayuda —le contestó Malfoy, simplemente —. Pero no te estreses, trata de actuar naturalmente —añadió, con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione respiró hondo al escuchar las últimas palabras del joven, sabía que él quería intimidarla, pero no iba a conseguirlo. Se sentó derecha y le sonrió a Malfoy.

—Ni se te ocurra que voy a dejar que me intimides, Malfoy —declaró, mientras el mozo aparecía con la botella de vino blanco en un balde de acero. Sin decir una palabra, el mozo le sirvió a cada uno una copa.

—Por favor, este es un lugar de categoría: esperen a volver a casa antes de sacarse los ojos —se burló Nott, divertido por las miradas de odio que se estaban lanzando los otros dos. Hermione lo miró y relajó los hombros, sin que su postura se viera muy alterada.

—Sí, Granger. Por favor, controla tus impulsos —replicó Malfoy, con una mueca burlona, a la que Hermione le respondió con una mirada asesina —. ¿Un brindis?

Ni Nott ni Hermione secundaron la sugerencia de Malfoy, que parecía hecha más bien para burlarse de ellos. Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, hasta que los platos de sopa aparecieron frente a ellos, como en los banquetes del colegio. Hermione tomó la cuchara, y se llevó el primer sorbo a la boca, delicadamente.

Malfoy la examinó atentamente, buscando un error por parte de la joven. Sin embargo, Hermione no cometió ningún error, la postura era la adecuada, y sostenía los cubiertos de la manera correcta. Malfoy se sonrió, claramente había sido capaz de enseñarla modales a esa chica. Ahora era toda una dama, y quizás incluso estaba lista para ser presentada al embajador en Francia. Sólo había que pensar en qué situación sería la más adecuada para hacerlo.

—Vaya Granger, estoy impactado. Lo estás haciendo muy bien —le dijo el joven, con una mirada de aprobación, que sorprendió gratamente a Hermione.

—Gracias —fue la simple respuesta de la joven, mientras dejaba su cuchara a un lado del plato hondo y se quitaba la servilleta de las piernas, dejándola a un lado de su plato —. Discúlpenme —añadió, parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose al baño.

Nott miró a Malfoy, juntando las cejas. Sabía que Malfoy siempre había sido un arrogante y un cretino, pero cuando se trataba de Hermione, se pasaba. La joven se había deslomado trabajando para aprender, y había seguido todas las órdenes que Malfoy le había dado durante las últimas semanas. No obstante, a pesar de todo eso, Malfoy seguía sin mostrarse amable con ella.

—Draco, tengo que hablar contigo —le dijo a su amigo, obligándolo a mirarlo —. Es acerca de Hermione.

—¿Granger? —Preguntó Malfoy, alzando las cejas. —¿Qué pasa con ella? Parece que lo está haciendo bien.

—No, no es eso. Sólo quería saber si puedes ser más amable con ella, de ahora en adelante. Mal que mal, tú también sacarás tu parte de todo el asunto y sus constantes peleas crean un ambiente espantoso en el departamento —le explicó, llevaba semanas agotado por las constantes peleas entre sus dos compañeros, y pensaba en detenerlos lo antes posible.

—¿Yo he tratado mal a Granger? —Dijo Malfoy, fingiendo inocencia. —¿Estás diciendo que le hecho algún daño?

—No, claro que no. Pero no has sido muy amable con ella —protestó Nott, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—Ay, por favor. Granger es muy inteligente como para preocuparse de las tonterías que digo — replicó Malfoy, con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato —. Además, ella tampoco me ha tratado bien… —añadió, antes de interrumpirse por la llegada de Hermione.

—¿De qué hablaban? —Le preguntó la joven a Nott, mientras se sentaba. Malfoy y Nott intercambiaron miradas alarmadas, antes de que el joven contestara:

—De nada importante… Quidditch… —musitó, intentando desviar la atención de Hermione, de la que sabía que no le interesaba el deporte en lo absoluto. Justo en ese momento, tres platos de _barigoule _aparecieron frente a ellos.

—La verdad, Granger, yo te tengo una pregunta —dijo Malfoy, en dirección a Hermione quien empezaba a comer de su plato. —¿Qué pasó con Blaise el otro día? Saliste muy apurada del restaurant.

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy —dijo Hermione, apretando los labios.

—No puede que no, pero creo que es muy interesante —contestó Malfoy, esbozando una sonrisa burlona —. Vamos, Granger, cuéntanos: ¿qué pasó con Blaise?

—Nada. Si es absolutamente necesario que lo sepas, me fui porque iba a juntarme con mis amigos —bufó Hermione, volviendo sus ojos a su plato.

—¿Cambiaste a Blaise por los inútiles de tus amigos? ¿El cara rajada y la comadreja? —Dijo el joven, levantando las cejas burlonamente. —Vaya, Granger, creo que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo. Nunca vas a llegar a ninguna parte si no empiezas a hacer mejores amistades.

Hermione dejó caer el tenedor sobre su plato, mirando a Malfoy de hito en hito. Lentamente, tomó su plato y se paró, acercándose a Malfoy. Sin decir una palabra, volteó el plato sobre la cabeza del joven.

—¡Granger! ¿Qué demonios hiciste? —Estalló Malfoy, viéndose cubierto de verduras. Hermione no le contestó, si no que se dio media vuelta y salió del local. Malfoy salió tras ella, limpiándose como pudo con la servilleta, pero apenas llegó a la puerta, Hermione sacó su varita y desapareció.

-o-

Hermione se apareció con un sonoro "pop" en el pasillo del departamento. Rápidamente acercó su varita al agujero de la cerradura mágica, y abrió la puerta. Estaba indignada con Malfoy, y furiosa consigo misma. Se había prometido a sí misma no dejarse aplastar por nadie, jamás, y estaba dejando que Malfoy lo hiciera.

Mientras subía las escaleras, escuchó como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas, y la voz de Draco inundó el departamento.

—¡Granger! —Gritó, a todo lo que daban sus pulmones. —¿Qué hiciste?

Hermione se dio media vuelta en las escaleras, enfrentando al enojado joven. Al parecer, Malfoy había alcanzado a limpiarse con un hechizo antes de aparecer en su casa, porque no se veían las manchas de comida en su camisa. Sin embargo, parecía estar muy enojado.

—Te tiré un plato de comida en la cabeza, ¿acaso no lo notaste? —Replicó ella, sarcástica. —Pero no te preocupes, ya no seré más un problema para ti. Me voy.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó Malfoy, irritado. —Tu departamento sigue infectado de _doxies_, Granger, no seas estúpida.

—Estúpida tendría que ser para quedarme un solo minuto más aquí —bufó Hermione, dándose media vuelta y siguiendo su camino por las escaleras —. Además, ¿si soy una molestia para ti, no sería mejor que me fuera?

Malfoy maldijo entre dientes y subió apresuradamente la escalera tras ella. Hermione estaba a punto de entrar a su pieza, cuando Malfoy le agarró el antebrazo para detenerla. La joven encaró a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo _tú_? —Musitó entre dientes. Tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de Draco, dejando ver que no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente. En ese momento, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando a la joven con demasiada fuerza.

—Impidiendo que hagas una estupidez, Granger —respondió Malfoy, soltando a Hermione con brusquedad —. Si te vas ahora, lanzarás por la borda cualquier oportunidad que puedas tener de conseguir tu famoso puesto diplomático. ¿No se supone que es tu sueño?

—Sí, pero te seguro que ningún sueño vale lo que estoy pagando —contestó Hermione, apretando los labios —. ¿Sabes? He hecho todo lo que me has dicho que haga, he cambiado mi forma de vestirme y de peinarme, ¿y aún no es suficiente?

—Sí, claro que sí es suficiente —soltó Malfoy, sorprendiendo a ambos —. Estás casi lista para conseguir ese maldito puesto, Granger. De hecho, si no te lo dieran, seguramente consideraría a ese animal como un idiota.

Al escuchar eso, Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Draco Malfoy había dicho eso? Eso era una de esas sorpresas de la vida. Al ver la mirada de Hermione, Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? —Inquirió el joven, luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio. —La decisión es tuya, Granger, pero no te aconsejo que te rindas justo antes de llegar a la meta —espetó, antes de darse media vuelta y alejarse por el pasillo.

Hermione se quedó, apoyada en el marco de su puerta, mirando como el joven entraba apresuradamente a su propia pieza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha. Draco Malfoy le había dicho que lo estaba haciendo bien; seguramente eso era algo que destacar. Sin dejar de sonreír, entró a su pieza y cerró la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Ahora sí hay una especie de acercamiento entre ambos, aunque supongo que no exactamente lo que ustedes esperaban. Como ya les he dicho, tendrán que tener paciencia. Una relación entre estos dos tiene que ir lenta y de a poco. Ya vendrán los fuegos artificiales. <em>

_Como siempre, gracias por leer mi historia. Les agradezco especialmente a quienes comentaron, o agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos o alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
><em>


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 17**

Ron se acomodó en la silla donde estaba sentado. Él y Harry habían escuchado como Hermione y Draco habían discutido en el restaurant, y como había terminado esa discusión.

—¿De verdad hiciste eso? —Preguntó Harry, que parecía haberse divertido con toda la historia que les había contado Hermione. —¿No es algo… infantil? —Hermione no pudo evitar darle la razón acerca de eso último.

—Supongo que sí, tienes razón, no fue lo más maduro que podía hacer —admitió, mientras bebía un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla —. Pero tengo que confesar que se sintió de lo más bien —agregó, con una sonrisa traviesa —. Malfoy me tenía completamente alterada.

—¿Te _tenía_? —Inquirió Ron, levantando las cejas ante el uso del pasado por parte de su amiga. —¿Ahora no?

—No, ahora no —respondió Hermione, jugueteando con el borde de su vaso —. Desde ese incidente, ha sido mucho más amable y todo eso —sus amigos le devolvieron sendas miradas de incredulidad —. No me miren así, chicos. No dije que fuera excesivamente amable, ni nada de eso, sólo que es _más_ amable de lo que suele ser. De hecho, no me ha insultado ni una vez en los últimos tres días —añadió, con un aire ligeramente distraído.

—Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, Hermione —dijo Ron, luego de unos segundos —. Esta buena intención de Malfoy se me hace extraña, ¿por qué querría ayudarte? Digo, estoy casi seguro que se pasó casi toda nuestra estancia en el colegio insultándote y burlándose de ti.

Hermione no dijo nada frente a la acotación de Ron, porque ella se había preguntado lo mismo muchas veces en el curso de los últimos meses. ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy se había ofrecido a ayudarla precisamente a ella? La única explicación que encontraba era que se le había antojado divertido hacerlo. Pero por alguna razón, no la satisfacía mucho. Se encogió de hombros y siguió la conversación de sus amigos, que habían comenzado a hablar de las nuevas bromas que se iban a vender en Sortiliegios Weasley.

—George es un genio creativo —declaró Ron —. Sólo tiene que sentarse en su escritorio por un par de horas y sale con unas veinticinco ideas originales. Claro que como la mitad son casi impracticables, pero las demás son brillantes. Ahora último se le ocurrió hacer una línea de pelotitas de colores, que se pueden usar para escribir mensajes en áreas grandes. Dijo que se inspiró en los _leprechauns_ de la selección irlandesa.

—Suena muy interesante —señaló Hermione, que siempre se sorprendía de las ocurrencias de George. El joven era un genio, con todas las de ley, y siempre estaba inventando cosas originales. La forma en la que inventaba todo tipo de hechizos era simplemente genial. —¿Cómo se supone que funciona?

—Hermione, sabes que no sé nada de eso —apuntó Ron, dejando su vaso de cerveza sobre la mesa —. Eso es cosa de George, más que mía. Pero si quieres hablarlo con él, puedes ir a visitarnos cualquier día.

—Lo haré —dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo está Luna, por cierto? Me escribió el otro día para decirme que la modista quiere hacer una prueba de vestuario la próxima semana, para ver cómo están quedando los vestidos.

—Está bien, muy bien —contestó Ron, con una sonrisa —. Ocupada organizando todo, con la ayuda de mamá, por supuesto. Mamá puso el grito en el cielo cuando supo que Luna estaba haciendo casi todo sola, y se abocó a ayudarla con todas sus energías.

Hermione sonrió, imaginándose a la siempre amable y hacendosa Molly Weasley organizando todo, para ayudar a su futura nuera. Siempre había sido una mujer capaz de organizar cualquier cosa, y estaba segura de que la boda sería todo un éxito.

—Por cierto, dijo Molly que deberías ir a visitarlos alguna vez —dijo Harry, que había adoptado llamar a su suegra por su primer nombre, luego de que la mujer tuviera que insistir bastante. Hermione asintió, extrañaba hablar con ella. Molly era una mujer cariñosa y maternal, y solía hacer que ella se sintiera mejor cuando tenía problemas.

—Claro, iré alguno de estos días —contestó, antes de bostezar notoriamente. Al darse cuenta de eso, se llevó una mano a la boca, insultándose mentalmente por eso. Estaba muy cansada, entre el trabajo y las lecciones con Malfoy, pero no había querido demostrárselo a sus amigos de esa forma.

—Hermione, ¿estás durmiendo bien? —Le preguntó Harry, fijándose por primera vez en las ojeras que rodeaban los ojos de su amiga. Las últimas veces que se habían visto, había notado que su amiga estaba agotada, aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente.

—Sí, estoy bien, Harry —murmuró ella, pero algo en el tono de voz de la joven hizo que Harry no le creyera mucho —. En serio, no me mires así.

—Hermione, te conozco —dijo Harry, levantando las cejas —. Sé cuando estás trabajando a más de tu capacidad. ¿Debo suponer que ese "entrenamiento" de Malfoy te está ocupando muchas horas extras? No te agotes por una tontería como esa, tienes que descansar como la gente.

Hermione suspiró, asintiendo a las palabras de su amigo. Sabía que Harry tenía razón en eso, y que debía empezar a imponerse a Malfoy con sus tonterías. No podía dejar que él se metiera con su salud, en eso Harry tenía razón. Tendría que hablar con Malfoy y decirle que tenía que terminar sus lecciones de noche, no podía quedarse sin dormir. Trabajaba por muchas horas, y eso de tener a Malfoy dándole órdenes hasta la hora que se le ocurriera, no la ayudaba a descansar bien.

Harry le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesa, dándole ánimos a su amiga. Él entendía que la joven necesitaba hacer eso si quería cumplir ese sueño que tanto anhelaba, pero era incapaz de comprender que ella fuera capaz de sacrificar tantas cosas por ello. Tenía que reconocer que había que admirar la tenacidad de su amiga. Hermione terminó de beber su cerveza de mantequilla, antes de levantarse de la mesa.

—Tengo que irme, chicos. No se imaginan la cantidad de papeleo que tengo que hacer esta semana —se despidió, poniéndose la chaqueta —. Nos vemos —agregó, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano, mientras salía del Caldero Chorreante.

-o-

Draco Malfoy no estaba contento. Desde el incidente del restaurant y lo que había pasado después con Granger, se había estado insultando mentalmente por haber dicho lo que había dicho. No había querido hacerlo, se le había escapado. Con un gruñido, dejó el vaso del que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa. Él y Nott habían salido a un bar nuevo en el Callejón Diagon. Por lo que sabía, era regido por dos jóvenes de Gryffindor, pero no recordaba exactamente quiénes eran.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —Preguntó Nott, al ver el gesto malhumorado de la cara de su amigo. —¿Está todo bien?

La idea de ir precisamente a ese bar, había sido suya. Hermione le había comentado que dos de sus amigos habían decidido abrir un bar en el Callejón, y que el lugar era muy agradable. Draco había accedido de mala gana a la petición de su amigo, ya que (al parecer) estaba muy interesado en el libro que le había prestado Hermione.

—No pasa nada, todo está bien —bufó. Llevaba varios días diciéndose lo mismo una y otra vez: no pasaba nada con él. Pero esa frase que le había soltado a Granger se le había escapado de lo más profundo de su ser. Quizás sí le estaba pasando algo.

—No lo parece —apuntó Nott, decidido a llegar al centro de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo —. De hecho, desde lo que pasó en el restaurant estás un poco raro. Ya no presionas tanto a Hermione como antes. ¿Pasó algo con ella?

—No —respondió Draco, rápidamente —. Es sólo que… esa noche hablamos. Granger me dijo que estaba muy cansada con todo lo de las clases, por eso decidí que bajaríamos la intensidad de las clases. Eso es todo —dijo, sin mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

Nott asintió, no muy convencido de lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no comentó nada, dándose cuenta de que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería muy bienvenida por su amigo. En ese tipo de casos, lo mejor era quedarse callado y dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso.

—Está bien, no pasa nada —dijo, y notó como la espalda de Malfoy se destensaba —. Pero ya que hablamos de Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Qué cosa? —Resopló Draco, de mal humor. Su mano aferraba el vaso con fuerza, como si quisiera transmitir parte de la frustración, que obviamente sentía, a ese pequeño recipiente de vidrio.

—¿Cómo la ves? Digo, no falta mucho para el baile del Ministerio, al que se supone que irá el famoso embajador en Francia —explicó Theodore —, ¿crees que ella está lista para eso? Además, ¿qué pasará si ella no consigue el trabajo? Hay muchas cosas que no has tomado en consideración respecto a esto, Draco.

—Tranquilo, Theodore —dijo Malfoy, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante —. Granger conseguirá ese trabajo, ya lo verás. En cuanto a si veo que está lista para esto, te tengo que decir que sí. Granger no tiene un pelo de tonta, y ha aprendido mucho en los últimos meses. Te aseguro que causará una gran impresión cuando la presentemos en sociedad.

—Genial, ahí hay otro punto que quería tocar —señaló Nott, provocando un bufido por parte de su amigo —: ¿crees que será bueno llevarla al famoso baile sin más? Creo que Hermione podría necesitar acostumbrarse un poco más al ambiente al que la piensas introducir a la fuerza.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo pensando —fue la respuesta de Draco, que dejó a Theodore un poco intrigado —. Ahora, ¿podemos hablar de algo que no sea Granger? Aunque no lo creas, me basta con tenerla en casa dando vueltas y discutiendo por todo.

Theodore sonrió al escuchar esas últimas palabras y rápidamente pasó de tema, iniciando una conversación acerca de quidditch. El _Puddlemere United_ había destrozado a los _Chudley Cannons_ en el último partido de la liga, continuando con la buena racha que llevaban los últimos años. A Draco siempre le había gustado mucho el quidditch, y la conversación pareció animarlo, mientras comparaba las tácticas defensivas de ambos equipos.

-o-

Al entrar al departamento, ambos jóvenes vieron que Hermione ya estaba ahí. La joven estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, rodeada de un montón de papeles del Ministerio, y profundamente dormida. Al ver eso, Malfoy se acercó decididamente a ella, y movió la silla con delicadeza. Theodore lo siguió, sin entender qué se proponía su amigo.

—¿La vas a cargar hasta su pieza, acaso? —Le preguntó Nott, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona. Draco le devolvió una mirada irritada, antes de sacar su varita y apuntar a la joven.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de caballero encantado? —Comentó, sarcásticos, mientras dirigía su varita a la joven que dormía profundamente y musitaba un encantamiento. El cuerpo de Hermione se elevó unos centímetros sobre la silla, como si estuviera sostenido por una hamaca. Sin dejar de apuntar a Hermione con la varita, Malfoy subió las escaleras tras ella. Nott no pudo evitar notar que su amigo estaba teniendo cuidado con ella y había evitado un par de golpes seguros. Malfoy la guió hasta el dormitorio de la muchacha, y ahí, la acostó sobre su cama, siempre ayudado de su varita.

—¿Qué miras? —Dijo, de mal modo al ver de reojo como su amigo miraba la escena apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Nott se encogió de hombros, dejándolo salir con un movimiento.

—Nada, pero me llamó la atención que no la dejaste abajo —señaló Theodore, con una sonrisa burlona, que terminó de irritar a su amigo —. No tenías para qué subirla a su pieza.

—Ni siquiera Granger se merece despertar con el cuello adolorido —fue la única respuesta de Malfoy, antes de entrar a su pieza y cerrarla de un portazo.

* * *

><p><em>Y al final, resulta que Malfoy sí es un caballero como los de antes. Hermione, por su parte, parece ser de las que no escuchan los consejos que le llegan. ¿Valdrá la pena todo ese esfuerzo? La pobre chica está muy cansada.<em>

_Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y especialmente a quienes me dejan sus comentarios, o agregan la historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Y gracias también a los lectores en las sombras, aunque se escondan, sé que están ahí._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 18**

Los días que siguieron al incidente del restaurant y lo que siguió a eso, fueron muy incómodos en el departamento de Malfoy y Nott. A pesar de que Hermione y Malfoy parecían haber dejado de pelear por todo, no se hablaban más que para las lecciones de etiqueta, y el resto del tiempo usaban a Nott como mensajero. Nott estaba irritado por la inmadurez de sus dos compañeros, que parecían niños de cinco enojados.

—Hermione, dice Malfoy que te vistas elegante, porque vamos a ir a la ópera —dijo Nott, indignado desde el marco de la puerta de Hermione. Hermione estaba sentada en el suelo, con un libro entre las manos. Desde los incidentes de la semana anterior, se sentía un poco confundida. Malfoy le había dicho que lo estaba haciendo bien, pero había algo en sus ojos que le había llamado la atención. Por alguna razón, estaba segura de que Malfoy había sido completamente sincero al decirle eso. Hermione siempre se había jactado de ser una buena lectora de personas, pero la forma en la que Draco la había mirado y cómo le había tomado el brazo para detenerla. Ella misma había sentido un extraño estremecimiento al contacto con la piel del joven. ¿Qué habría sido eso?

—¿Podrías decirle a Malfoy que no quiero ir? —Bufó Hermione, volviendo la vista a su libro. Nott frunció el ceño.

—¿En qué minuto me transformé en una lechuza? ¡Solucionen sus problemas de una maldita vez! Me aburrí de hacer de mensajero porque los dos idiotas no quieren dirigirse la palabra —reclamó, mostrando a las claras que estaba muy irritado. Evidentemente la tensión de los últimos días había llegado a un punto máximo. —¡Si quieres decirle algo, dile tu misma!

—¿Qué son esos gritos, Theodore? —Inquirió Malfoy, saliendo de su dormitorio y asomándose por la puerta de la pieza de Hermione.

—Significa que estoy aburrido de jugar a la lechuza entre ustedes dos —bufó Nott, irritado, y mirando alternativamente a Malfoy y Hermione, que no tenían idea de qué pasaba con el habitualmente calmado joven —. A ver, ustedes dos tienen que vivir juntos, lo mínimo que pueden hacer es comportarse como adultos y dirigirse la palabra como dos personas civilizadas.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó a Malfoy, tendiéndole la mano amistosamente. Estaba segura de que Nott tenía razón, y la forma en la que se estaban comportando no ayudaba a la convivencia amistosa entre ambos.

—Vamos Malfoy, Theodore tiene razón, tenemos que llevarnos bien si queremos que esto funcione —dijo, con un suspiro de resignación. Malfoy miró la mano de Hermione, como si dudara acerca de si estrechársela o no. —¿Cuántos años se supone tienes, Malfoy?

Ante semejante provocación por parte de Hermione, la respuesta de Malfoy fue simplemente estrecharle la mano firmemente, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Sólo porque tenemos que convivir —fue lo único que declaró —. Ahora, cámbiate de ropa para ir a la ópera, que me costó mucho conseguir las entradas para la gala —Hermione le dirigió una mirada amenazante, ante la cual Malfoy añadió —: Por favor.

—Está bien —resopló Hermione, resignada —. Ahora, salgan los dos de mi pieza para que pueda cambiarme en paz.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de su dormitorio, y Hermione se cambió de ropa. En el callejón Diagon había un teatro donde se solían presentar compañías mágicas de ópera y ballet. Los escenarios eran mágicos y se movían por sí solos al cambiar de escenas, y los efectos especiales eran muy distintos a los _muggles, _lo que hacía de ir a ver uno de los espectáculos que se . Las entradas eran muy caras, y más aún las de la gala anual, así que Hermione estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había conseguido Malfoy.

Sacó un vestido del clóset, el vestido de cóctel que le habían elegido Pansy y Ginny, el mismo que había usado en la desastrosa cena en casa de Narcissa Malfoy. No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al recordar esa velada, ¡qué desastre había sido! Se vistió rápidamente y se arregló con sencillez. Dirigió una mirada a su reflejo, decidió que se veía bien y salió, después de sacar un chal de seda de su clóset y un par de guantes largos que había elegido al comprar su ropa, por sugerencia de Pansy.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —Comentó Malfoy, al verla bajar las escaleras. —Estamos llegando tarde, y el teatro mágico no acepta tardanzas.

Le ofreció el brazo a la joven, y le indicó a Nott que se apoyara en su hombro. Con un movimiento de varita, los tres desaparecieron y reaparecieron en el callejón Diagon, frente al teatro. Al aterrizar, Hermione se balanceó, a punto de caerse, pero Malfoy la sostuvo, impidiendo que la joven se cayera de bruces en el pavimento.

—Gracias —murmuró Hermione, mientras Malfoy la ayudaba a incorporarse. Le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa, esperando una contestación amable por parte del joven.

—No hay de qué, Granger —fue la seca respuesta de Malfoy, antes de tomarla delicadamente por el codo para guiarla hacia el interior del teatro.

El hall del lugar estaba lleno de lo más selecto de la sociedad mágica, y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ellos tres cuando entraron. Inmediatamente muchas conversaciones se reanudaron, señalando a los tres jóvenes. Muchísimos rumores (sin confirmación) habían surgido acerca de ese pequeño grupo, y ninguno dejaba bien parados a los involucrados. Hermione volvió a sentirse como cuando había llegado a la casa de los Malfoy para la cena, se sentía observada y criticada por todos los presentes. Estaba segura de que todos ellos la estaban juzgando, que en sus mentes las frases "¿Cómo se atreve?" o "Ella no es como nosotros, ¿por qué lo sigue intentando?", se repetían de una cabeza a otra. Inconscientemente, se aferró con más fuerza al brazo de Malfoy, quien la miró interrogativo.

—¿Todo bien, Granger? —Le preguntó, fijándose en que la joven se había puesto súbitamente muy pálida. Hermione lo miró, enderezó la espalda, levantó la cabeza y relajó su agarre.

—Todo bien, Malfoy —afirmó, provocando una sonrisa por parte del joven. Granger era ciertamente una mujer muy valiente, no cualquiera se atrevía a enfrentarse a todas esas personas que seguramente la estaban juzgando a cada paso que diera. Por su parte, ella estaba decidida a que Malfoy no se Nott se acercó a un grupo de mujeres, saludándolas encantadoramente y dejando a Hermione y Malfoy solos a un lado del hall.

—Draco, querido, ¡qué gusto verte aquí! Estaba diciendo que no veía a tu madre hace semanas. ¿Cómo ha estado? —Una mujer muy elegante se acercó a los jóvenes, dándole a Malfoy dos besos en las mejillas. Luego, dirigió su atención a Hermione, quien no tenía idea de quién era la señora. —Y señorita…

—Granger —la interrumpió Malfoy, señalándola con la mano, para presentarla —. Señora Flint, permítame presentarle a Hermione Granger, una de las mejores empleadas del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Hermione, supongo que recuerdas a Marcus Flint, estaba con nosotros en Hogwarts —Hermione le dirigió una mirada sorprendida a Malfoy, era primera vez en su vida que él se dirigía a ella por su nombre, en lugar de un apellido o algún insulto —. Era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

—Sí, claro —Hermione no tenía los mejores recuerdos de Marcus Flint, especialmente en los partidos de quidditch, pero era mejor omitir esos detalles—. Un gusto conocerla, señora — añadió, con una sonrisa graciosa.

La mujer murmuró una excusa y se acercó a saludar a otro grupo de personas, de aspecto importante, que pululaban por ahí. Un par de amigas de Narcissa los saludaron, diciéndole a Malfoy que le enviara sus mejores deseos a su madre.

—¿Tu madre no asiste a estos eventos? —Le preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

—No mucho. Desde el final de la guerra ha intentado mantener un perfil más o menos bajo, prefiere relacionarse con los que siempre ha conocido y no aparecer donde pueda generar comentarios malintencionados —contestó él, guiándola con delicadeza a un grupo de hombres mayores —. Ellos son los jefes de algunos departamentos, como me imagino que sabes. Tienes que impresionarlos, Granger.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —dijo un hombre mayor, tendiéndole la mano a Malfoy para que se la estrechara. Tenía una mirada seria y expresión adusta. —Espero que su madre se encuentre bien.

Hermione estaba segura de que el hombre le parecía familiar, tuvo que pensarlo unos minutos antes de recordar que había luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts junto a la Orden y el ED. También lo había visto una que otra vez en el ministerio, si estaba en lo correcto, era el jefe del departamento de Defensa.

—Sí, lo está, señor Perks —contestó Malfoy —. Permítame presentarle a la señorita Granger, empleada del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—Y heroína nacional —agregó el hombre, con una sonrisa amable que lo hizo parecer menos adusto —, un placer conocerla, señorita. Me parece que no había tenido el placer de conocerla.

—Muchas gracias, señor Perks —dijo Hermione, estrechando la mano que le tendía el hombre.

Otro hombre se acercó al pequeño grupo que se había formado. Hermione calculó que debía tener aproximadamente la edad de la señora Weasley, mientras que el señor Perks era bastante mayor. Malfoy le indicó que era el señor Boot, padre de Terry.

—Hola, señor Boot —saludó Malfoy, tendiéndole la mano al hombre —. ¿Conoce usted a la señorita Granger? Trabaja en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—Claro que sé quién es la señorita Granger —comentó el hombre, con una sonrisa muy amable, mostrando que era muy parecido a su hijo —. Aunque debo decir que no he tenido el gusto de conocerla en persona.

—Muchas gracias —contestó Hermione, sonriéndole al hombre —. Es un placer conocerle, señor Boot.

—¿Nos disculpan, señor Boot, señor Perks? Deberíamos ir a saludar a los señores Montague y Bletchley —se disculpó Malfoy, arrastrando a Hermione hacia donde se encontraban los hombres que acababa de mencionar —. Bien, Granger, eso fue fácil. Pero hay que señalar que ninguno de los dos tenía prejuicios de sangre. Estos de aquí, son huesos más duros de roer —agregó en voz baja, con una mirada malévola. Hermione sonrió un poco al ver esa mirada en los ojos de Malfoy.

—Gracias por avisar —bufó Hermione por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño —. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de presentarme con tantos elogios?

—Hay que crear una buena imagen, y esperar que se riegue. Este ambiente es perfecto para eso, ya que tenemos a muchos funcionarios importantes del ministerio dando vueltas por aquí —fue la respuesta de Malfoy, que guiaba a Hermione hacia el grupo de hombres. Al llegar frente al grupo de hombres, Hermione recompuso su expresión y adoptó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Malfoy la presentaba.

—Señor Montague, permítame presentarle a Hermione Granger, una de las empleadas más capaces del ministerio —dijo Malfoy, mientras Hermione le tendía la mano al hombre —. Hermione, él es el señor Montague, jefe del departamento de Juegos y Pasatiempos Mágicos.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Montague —dijo Hermione, con mucha educación. Montague se quedó mirándola con un gesto despectivo, pero finalmente le estrechó la mano, esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

—Un placer, señorita Granger —dijo, con los labios apretados, mientras estrechaba la mano de la joven. Sin decir nada más, la soltó rápidamente y se limpió disimuladamente la mano con su túnica.

—Hermione, déjame presentarte al señor Bletchley. Tenía un hijo en Hogwarts, que jugaba en el equipo de Slytherin —Hermione recordaba perfectamente al joven, porque una vez había hechizado a Alicia Spinnet antes de un partido —. Señor Bletchley, ella es Hermione Granger, una de las jóvenes promesas del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

—Señor Bletchley, un placer conocerlo —dijo Hermione, estirando su mano hacia el hombre con un gesto amistoso. El señor Bletchley se la estrechó sin decir nada, y la soltó rápidamente.

Un timbre sonó en la sala, anunciando el comienzo de la función, y Malfoy se despidió de los hombres, mientras buscaba a Nott, quien se había quedado conversando con un grupo de mujeres mayores. Por alguna razón, Nott era muy atractivo para las mujeres mayores, y siempre terminaba siendo acaparado por ellas en fiestas y reuniones sociales. Al ver a Malfoy, se despidió de las damas, besándolas en las manos y siguió a sus amigos al interior de la sala del teatro.

—Malfoy, estoy segura de que Bletchley y Montague me odiaron. Saben perfectamente que soy hija de _muggles_, y seguramente no van a perdonármelo tan fácilmente —murmuró Hermione, mientras Malfoy los dirigía a sus asientos en platea.

—¿Y de verdad esperabas abracitos tiernos y que te dieran la bienvenida a su club? —Le preguntó Malfoy, con sorna —. Tranquila Granger, está todo incluido en el plan. Si ellos llegan a señalar que no eres sangre pura, seguramente alguien les dirá que eres una de las promesas de los funcionarios jóvenes del ministerio. Y, teniendo en cuenta que eso de la "pureza de sangre" ya no está de moda, seguramente esos idiotas irán repitiendo eso de que eres una joven promisoria, a pesar de ser hija de muggles.

—Suena un poco ingenuo, si me permites decirlo —dijo Hermione, mientras se sentaba en donde Malfoy le había señalado —¿Cómo sabes qué dirán eso y no que no me merezco ser una bruja?

—Porque conozco la naturaleza humana, Granger, y sé muy bien que a nadie le gusta ir contra la corriente y ser tachado de retrogrado y anticuado —contestó Malfoy, simplemente. Las luces se apagaron en el teatro, y la función comenzó.

-o-

Unas horas después, cuando la ópera terminó y las luces se encendieron, Hermione se encontró a sí misma mirando a Draco mientras el joven se levantaba de su silla, antes de acercarse a ella para guiarla hacia afuera. Le llamaba la atención esa decisión que él parecía despedir por los poros. Al parecer los años fuera del colegio habían cambiado al temeroso chico que había sido durante la guerra. ¿Qué lo habría hecho cambiar de esa forma? Hemione se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca del joven que la albergaba en su casa, y que (para su enorme sorpresa), le interesaba conocerlo. Suspiró para sus adentros al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su mente. ¡Era Malfoy, por Merlín! Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, dejándose guiar por el hall atestado de magos y brujas elegantes, por él.

—¿Pasa algo, Granger? —Susurró él, al ver que Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

—No, Malfoy —le contestó ella, usando el mismo tono. "No pasa nada", repitió en su mente, como para confirmarse a sí misma lo que había dicho. Los dos jóvenes salieron del teatro tras Nott, quien iba un par de pasos delante de ellos. Mientras los tres salían del lugar, escucharon una voz que llamó su atención.

—Al parecer, la señorita Granger tiene un gran futuro en el campo de la diplomacia —Hermione no alcanzó a fijarse en quien había emitido esas palabras, pero sí vio una sonrisa arrogante dibujarse en el rostro de Draco, antes de que los tres desaparecieran.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? Ahora tenemos a ambos protagonistas dándose cuenta de que el otro no es tan malo como pensaban. Creo que ya estamos llegando a algo, ¿no les parece? Ya les he dicho muchas veces que tengan paciencia y que pronto tendrán mucha acción entre ambos.<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a las que me dejan unos comentarios, y a quienes_ _agregaron mi historia a sus favoritas y alertas. ¡Se los agradezco mucho, no se imaginan el ánimo que me dan!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! _

_Muselina_


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 19**

Una lechuza se deslizó por el pequeño espacio de la ventana del living, sobresaltando a Hermione y a Nott, quienes estaban ahí jugando ajedrez mágico. El ave voló a través de la habitación y dejó caer una hoja de papel doblada, en el regazo de Hermione.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Nott, señalando la hoja de papel. Hermione se fijó en el sello que llevaba, una "M", muy elaborada.

—Creo que es para Malfoy, de su madre… —musitó Hermione, dando vuelta el papel para ver el destinatario. Levantó las cejas sorprendida al ver que su propio nombre estaba escrito en el papel. Rompió el sello, rápidamente, muerta de curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba todo eso. El mensaje era bastante corto, y estaba escrito con una caligrafía muy elegante.

_Malfoy Manor_

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_ Ya he tenido el agrado de conocerla, y me encantaría invitarla a tomar té esta tarde, en mi casa, para entablar una amista con usted. Queda usted, mediante esta misiva, citada a las cinco de la tarde. Espero que se encuentre bien al recibir este mensaje, y confió en verla esta tarde._

_Atentamente,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Tras leer el mensaje, Hermione levantó la vista extrañada. No podía creer que Narcissa Malfoy la estuviera invitando a su mansión a tomar té. La sola idea le parecía tan absurda como que la profesora McGonagall supiera bailar hula-hula. Simplemente, no era lógico. Nott tomó el papelito de las manos de Hermione y lo leyó, esbozando una sonrisa.

Hermione estaba lista para preguntarle algo, pero Malfoy apareció en el dintel de la puerta del living. EL joven reconoció la lechuza y vio el papel en las manos de Nott. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro: al parecer su madre había aceptado el plan.

—¿Qué es eso, Granger? —Le preguntó, fingiendo sorpresa de ver la lechuza de su madre en el departamento.

—Al parecer, tu madre me ha invitado a tomar el té a su casa —le contestó Hermione, que seguía sin entender de qué iba todo el asunto—. Pero yo ya tengo planes con Harry y Ron, quedamos en juntarnos a cenar esta noche…

—Ah, sí. Me comentó su idea el otro día —la interrumpió Malfoy, sentándose en el sillón con aire despreocupado —. Al parecer, escuchó buenos reportes acerca de ti y quiere conocerte más. Te aconsejo que vayas, tengo entendido que pensaba invitar a algunas de sus amigas. Y, como puedes imaginarte, se trata de amigas muy influyentes. Te aconsejo que llegues más tarde a tu pequeña reunión con tus amigos, no te conviene perder esta oportunidad.

—Me imagino que tú irás también… ¿o no, Malfoy? —Preguntó Hermione, ligeramente preocupada ante la idea de enfrentarse a esas señoras de la alta sociedad, sola.

—No, claro que no. Mi madre me dijo claramente que pensaba en un té de mujeres. Señaló expresamente que la idea de todo eso es conocerte mejor, y en una gran fiesta sería demasiado complicado —replicó Malfoy, tomando un ejemplar de "El Profeta" que descansaba sobre la mesita del café.

Hermione lo miró, intrigada. Nott, por su parte, decidió empezar a guardar las piezas de la partida de ajedrez mágico, ya que no parecía que fueran a seguir jugando.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tu madre me invita a tomar el té? Malfoy, no entiendo nada… ¿Serías tan amable de explicarme algo de esto? —A Hermione no le gustaba la idea de que Malfoy estuviera escondiendo algo, de alguna forma que no entendía mucho, quería confiar en él. Quizás Ron estaba en lo correcto, y Malfoy pretendía lastimarla o humillarla en público.

—Lo que pasa, es que mi madre se ofreció a ayudar en nuestro pequeño "proyecto". Según ella, lo mejor que puede hacer es ayudarme a introducirte en la sociedad mágica. Aunque no lo creas, mi madre tiene un lado bastante compasivo y generoso, y practicar la caridad es una de sus actividades favoritas —fue la respuesta de Malfoy, mirando la taza de café que tenía en la mano.

Hermione apretó los labios al escuchar el último comentario de Malfoy, quien no se dio por aludido ante la mirada furiosa de la joven. Hermione resopló irritada, y se tiró de nuevo en el sillón, con los brazos cruzados ante el pecho.

—¡Me niego a ser una obra de caridad! —Bufó, ante las miradas divertidas de Nott y Malfoy.

—Granger, era una broma —se burló el joven, provocando que el ceño de Hermione se relajara un poco, aunque ella seguía mirándolo con irritación—. Vamos, no me mires así. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de aceptar una simple broma?

Hermione rodó los ojos y se paró del sillón, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Malfoy y Nott intercambiaron miradas, Hermione parecía estar verdaderamente enojada esa vez. Cuando la joven estaba en el dintel de la puerta, se detuvo y se dio media vuelta.

—Malfoy, ¿qué debería ponerme para ir a tomar el té? —Preguntó, con un gesto de resignación en los labios. Si ese té en casa de la señora Malfoy la iba a ayudar, lo haría perfectamente bien.

-o-

Aparecer sola era mucho más fácil para Hermione, y se apareció frente a Malfoy Manor sin dificultad. Aún al ver la mansión a plena luz del día, Hermione sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. No era fácil olvidar lo que había pasado en esa casa durante la guerra, muchas veces había tenido pesadillas acerca de eso. Requirió de todo su valor para atreverse a cruzar el portón de hierro forjado y recorrer el camino de grava que llevaba a la entrada de la mansión. Pero Hermione era muy valiente, y no iba a dejarse intimidar con tanta facilidad. Tragó saliva y golpeó la puerta de entrada con la aldaba.

—Buenas tardes, ¿señorita? —Dijo el mayordomo al abrir la puerta, esperando que Hermione le diera su nombre. Al ver que la joven no contestaba, añadió —: ¿A quién debo anunciar?

—Granger. Hermione Granger, un gusto conocerlo —fue lo primero que logró decir Hermione y estiró la mano para saludarlo. El mayordomo levantó las cejas, ligeramente sorprendido y la hizo pasar sin decir una palabra.

Hermione atravesó el hall, siguiendo al mayordomo. Aparentemente, la señora Malfoy lo había remodelado bastante después de la guerra, porque era difícil asociar ese lugar con la tétrica mansión en la que había sido capturada hacía muchos años. El lugar había sido cambiado completamente, con mejor iluminación y bonitas obras de arte colgadas en las paredes. El mayordomo la guió hacia el living, donde Narcissa Malfoy la esperaba con una amable sonrisa en los labios.

—Hermione, querida, es un placer tenerte en mi casa —la saludó amablemente, indicándole que se sentara junto a ella en el sofá—. ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? Espero que mi hijo no te esté haciendo pasar un mal rato, puede ser muy malcriado cuando quiere.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. No conocía mucho a la señora Malfoy, pero siempre había tenido la idea de que era tan arrogante como su marido y su hijo, nunca se habría imaginado que ella podía ser tan amable y simpática.

—Er… Hola, señora Malfoy… —balbuceó Hermione, tendiéndole la mano a la mujer, quien se la estrechó sin dejar de sonreír—. Gracias por preguntar. He estado bien, y Mal… —Hermione se interrumpió antes de llamarlo por el apellido—, su hijo no me ha molestado demasiado —logró decir unos segundos después, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer.

—No dejes que lo haga, Draco está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Supongo que estaría bien que de vez en cuando las cosas no le salieran exactamente como quiere —dijo Narcissa, sin dejar de sorprender a Hermione con sus palabras —. Tú pareces ser una chica inteligente, no dejes que él te pase por encima, si te atreves a plantarle cara no va a saber qué responder.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy —sonrió Hermione, sin saber qué decirle a la mujer —. Pero no tiene que preocuparse por mí.

—Eso espero, Hermione —contestó Narcissa, sin dejar de sonreír —. Espero que no te importe que haya invitado a algunas amigas, Draco me explicó lo que estaban intentando hacer, y creí que podría ayudarte con eso.

—Muchas gracias, señora Malfoy —murmuró Hermione, quien aún no comprendía el motivo de la actitud de la señora.

—Bueno, además, tengo que reconocer que quería conocerte mejor. Mal que mal, vives con mi único hijo. ¿En qué trabajan tus padres? —Le preguntó la mujer, acomodándose en el sillón.

—Bueno, los dos son dentistas —respondió Hermione, y al ver la cara que había puesto Narcissa al escuchar la palabra, tuvo que agregar —: se preocupan de arreglar los dientes de la gente.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo Narcissa, evidentemente incómoda —. Debe ser un trabajo… muy interesante —la joven se dio cuenta de que la mujer no sabía qué decir —. Supongo que ellos están muy orgullosos de que seas una bruja, para ellos debe ser una alegría tener a una hija como tú.

—Sí, claro. Aunque creo que estarían orgullosos de mí de todas formas —contestó Hermione, que estaba muy incómoda en la situación. Narcissa le dirigió una sonrisa amable, a pesar de la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.

—Oh, claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de padres no estarían orgullosos de su hija? Especialmente cuando su hija es una bruja, y al parecer, una bastante talentosa. ¿No tienes más hermanos? —Siguió preguntando la mujer, quien parecía dispuesta a averiguar todo acerca de la vida familiar de Hermione.

—No, soy hija única —fue la simple respuesta de Hermione, que se estaba empezando a cansar del interrogatorio al que la estaba sometiendo la señora Malfoy. Miró disimuladamente a su reloj de pulsera: eran casi las seis y aún no tomaban el té, de hecho, las demás invitadas ni siquiera habían hecho su aparición. Hermione suspiró, había quedado de ir a la casa de Harry y Ginny a las ocho, a ese paso, no llegaría ni al postre.

El sonido de la puerta del living llamó su atención, y vio como el mayordomo ingresaba al lugar, guiando a cuatro mujeres. Hermione no tuvo dificultad en reconocer a la señora Greengrass y sus hijas: Daphne y Astoria, pero no tenía ni idea de quién era la otra mujer. Se paró, imitando a la señora Malfoy, quien se había acercado al grupo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

—Queridas, es un gusto tenerlas aquí —dijo, dándole dos besos en las mejillas a la señora Greengrass —. Daphne, Astoria, me imagino que ya conocen a Hermione Granger —añadió, señalando a la joven a su lado.

Daphne le dirigió una sonrisa amable al estrechar su mano, mientras que Astoria se limitó a estrecharle la mano con un gesto despectivo. La señora Greengrass, por su parte, le sonrió y comentó que había escuchado "muy buenos comentarios" acerca de Hermione y su desempeño en el ministerio.

—Hermione, por si no la conoces, ella es Marianne Cornfoot. Es la jefa de la oficina contra el Uso Inapropiado de la Magia —dijo Narcissa, presentando a la mujer desconocida —. Marianne, ella es Hermione Granger, aunque supongo que has oído hablar de ella.

—Claro que sí, después de lo que pasó hace diez años, creo que sería difícil no haberlo hecho —señaló la mujer, sonriéndole amablemente a Hermione —. Aunque me parece que no había tenido el gusto de conocerla personalmente, Hermione.

—No, señora Cornfoot —replicó Hermione, estrechando la mano que le tendía la mujer —. Es un placer conocerla.

Las mujeres se sentaron en los respectivos sofás y sillones, mirándose incómodamente entre ellas. Hermione volvió a sentirse observada, era como si estuviera en un zoológico y todas la miraran a través de los barrotes de la jaula. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la que rompió el silencio fue Daphne Greengrass, con una pregunta dirigida a ella misma.

—Hermione, ¿cómo van las cosas en tu departamento? Tengo entendido que están organizando el próximo Torneo de los Tres Magos en Hogwarts, y que seguramente están bastante ocupados con eso —le preguntó, Hermione se quedó mirándola sorprendida. Daphne y ella nunca habían sido amigas en Hogwarts, de hecho, nunca se habían dirigido la palabra.

—Sí, no te imaginas todo el papeleo que implica la organización del Torneo, menos mal que no soy de las encargadas de organizar las pruebas, me basta con todo lo que he tenido que hacer para autorizar las llegadas de las delegaciones y de algunos elementos de las pruebas.

Pronto las demás se incorporaron a la conversación, interrogando a Hermione acerca de su trabajo en el Ministerio y otras cosas. La joven se sentía un poco incómoda con eso de ser el centro de atención, pero se esforzó mucho en no dejar traslucir su incomodidad.

-o-

Había pasado mucho rato, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde. Les había prometido a sus amigos no volver a dejarlos de lado por nada en el mundo y era justo lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

¿Cómo podría irse sin insultar a la señora Malfoy? Estaba segura de que irse en la mitad de un té al que te habían invitado especialmente era una muestra de pésima educación, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos de lado. No por segunda vez. Tendría que disculparse con la señora Malfoy. Respirando hondo para tomar valor, se acercó a la mujer.

—Señora Malfoy —Narcissa le dirigió una mirada con sus intensos ojos azules —, siento mucho decirle esto, pero necesito irme. Tengo otro compromiso —murmuró, sintiéndose examinada por la mujer.

—Por supuesto, querida, puedes irte —le dijo la mujer, sonriéndole amablemente. Hermione le agradeció, mientras se despedía de las mujeres ahí presentes.

Sin demorarse demasiado, salió de la mansión, desapareció y apareció nuevamente en el Valle de Godric, frente a la casa de Harry y Ginny. Se dirigió a la entrada apresuradamente, mientras chequeaba su reloj. Aparentemente, no estaba demasiado atrasada, aunque nunca le había gustado llegar tarde a nada.

Ginny fue quien le abrió la puerta, sonriendo al ver a Hermione con un bonito vestido, muy femenino.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó, mientras la hacía pasar al interior de la casa—. Ron y Luna llegarán en unos minutos, se atrasaron un poco.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, entrando a la casa y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Al menos Ron no tendría motivos para sacar a colación el tema de Malfoy. Ella no quería pensar en él, no más de lo que ya lo hacía.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Sé que están impacientes por ver qué pasa con esos dos, pero les prometo que todo esto es necesario, y que falta muy poco para que la tensión estalle. Cada vez falta menos.<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a todas por sus comentarios o agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas. ¡No se imaginan lo mucho que me alegran!_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 20**

Hermione llegó al departamento agotada. Durante el día había tenido que ir a varias reuniones para organizar el famoso Torneo de los Tres Magos, que iba a realizarse de nuevo en Hogwarts. Como parte del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Hermione era una de las responsables de coordinar las entradas al país de las delegaciones extranjeras, y eso había sido más complicado de lo que esperaba.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —saludó al joven, quien estaba en el living, leyendo un libro. Al escucharla, Malfoy le dirigió un gesto con la cabeza, sin decir nada.

Ella suspiró y empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a descansar a su pieza. Después del intenso día que había tenido, lo único que se le antojaba era tirarse en su cama, con una taza de té y un buen libro. Pero mientras subía las escaleras, Malfoy la detuvo.

—¡Granger! Ponte tacones y baja en un rato más —exclamó autoritariamente, haciendo que Hermione se quedara parada a mitad de la escalera.

"No puedo creerlo: ¿quiere que siga practicando mi postura?", pensó Hermione, frustrada. Justo cuando quería quedarse en su cama descansando y leyendo alguno de sus libros, Malfoy salía con una de sus tonterías.

—¿No has analizado mi postura lo suficiente? —Bufó la joven, apoyándose en la baranda e intentando ver dentro del living, sin lograrlo.

—Sí, y ya tienes una postura decente. Pero hay otra cosa que necesito que sepas —señaló, Malfoy, asomándose por la puerta del living—. Lo que pasa es que tenemos invitaciones para el baile anual del ministerio, y quiero asegurarme que sepas bailar correctamente—señaló Malfoy mientras volvía a entrar al living. Hermione rodó los ojos y siguió subiendo a su dormitorio. Un rato más tarde bajó las escaleras, usando los tacones más altos que tenía, los cuales ya había logrado dominar.

Malfoy y Nott estaban en el living, donde habían hecho desaparecer todos los muebles, despejando el salón. A un lado habían instalado un antiguo gramófono, parecido a uno que tenían los Weasley en su casa y que solían usar para reproducir las grabaciones de Celestina Warbeck.

—¿Qué es eso de las invitaciones para el baile? —Les preguntó Hermione al verlos. Estaba ligeramente intrigada por la idea, siempre le había gustado bailar, aunque no solía tener muchas oportunidades para hacerlo. —¿Y por qué es tan importante que sepa bailar?

—Porque han invitado al embajador británico en Francia, será la oportunidad perfecta para que te vea, eso, sumado a que escuchará por todas partes acerca de ti, hará que él mismo exija que te manden allá a trabajar con él —explicó Malfoy, tranquilamente —. Tienes que impresionarlo, Granger.

—Ese plan se parece demasiado a un cuento de hadas, Malfoy. No va a resultar —protestó Hermione, haciendo que Malfoy rodara los ojos —. Necesitarías que el famoso embajador se fijara en mí, y todos sabemos que eso no va a pasar.

—Confía un poco más en mí, Granger —respondió Malfoy, con una sonrisa de suficiencia —. Estas últimas semanas he logrado introducirte en lo más granado de la sociedad mágica, creo que esto será más fácil.

—Ven, Hermione. — Le indicó Nott, quien se había parado en la mitad del living. Malfoy, por su parte estaba junto al gramófono. —Yo seré tu pareja de baile esta noche. Aunque no lo creas, no soy un gran bailarín, así que los dos aprenderemos juntos.

Hermione se paró frente a él, quien le sonreía animándola. Nott puso una de sus manos al lado de la cintura de Hermione, y con la otra tomó la mano de Hermione. Recordando el baile de Navidad de cuarto año, Hermione puso una mano en el hombro del joven.

—Bien, Granger —señaló Malfoy, caminando alrededor de ellos —. Trata de que la mano que apoyas en el hombro de Theodore sea un poco más grácil, no tienes que aferrarte a él para salvar tu vida, hazlo con delicadeza. Theodore, tú tómale la mano con suavidad, es una chica, no tu varita. Ahora pondré un poco de música, un vals sencillo y muy simple de bailar, sólo tienen que contar hasta tres y girar un poco.

La música comenzó a salir del gramófono, y Nott y Hermione comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música con suavidad. A Hermione siempre le había gustado mucho bailar, pero nunca había aprendido mucho, no era el tipo de cosas que uno suele aprender en libros. Nott la guiaba, contando con los labios como le había indicado Malfoy que hiciera, lo que divirtió a Hermione sobremanera. Él no había mentido, no era un buen bailarín en lo absoluto, y pisó a Hermione varias veces, ante la mirada paciente de Malfoy, quien no dejaba de observar a la pareja que bailaba torpemente en el living.

—Nott, lo estás haciendo todo mal —bufó Malfoy, empujando a su amigo y enlazando la cintura de Hermione con delicadeza —. Mira cómo lo hago yo —agregó, indicándole a Hermione que le pusiera una mano en el hombro y tomándole la otra mano con delicadeza. Apenas sus manos se tocaron, ambos sintieron una extraña corriente eléctrica que les recorría la espalda, y se quedaron helados por unos segundos, mirándose fijamente. Nott cortó el silencio con una tos, que hizo que Malfoy y Hermione miraran a otra parte, muy incómodos.

—Bueno, ¿no me ibas a enseñar a bailar como la gente? —Se burló Nott, quien había notado lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos. Malfoy recuperó la compostura y le indicó que prendiera el gramófono. Otro vals empezó a sonar y Malfoy comenzó a guiar a Hermione por la pista con suavidad.

A diferencia de Nott, Malfoy era verdaderamente un excelente bailarín. Se manejaba con confianza y habilidad en la pista, guiando a Hermione sin problemas. Hermione no sentía que estaba siendo guiada, si no que los dos bailaban en perfecta sintonía. Aparte del baile de cuarto y los matrimonios de sus amigos, Hermione nunca había tenido muchas oportunidades para bailar, mucho menos con una pareja de baile tan hábil como lo era Malfoy. El joven la hizo girar con delicadeza y volvió a rodear su cintura con suavidad, acercándola aún más a él.

Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Hermione no era completamente ignorante en lo que se refería al baile, de hecho, se manejaba bastante bien, aunque aún faltaban algunos detalles que pulir. Sin embargo, en conjunto no bailaba nada mal. Era sorprendente el cambio que se había efectuado en los últimos meses en la joven, era cosa de verla como era antes, y verla en esos momentos. Una mujer completamente diferente. De ser una joven desgarbada y mal vestida, se había transformado en una mujer elegante y segura de sí misma. Un auténtico giro de trescientos sesenta grados.

La música se detuvo y por un segundo Malfoy no soltó a la joven, hasta que Nott tosió, distrayéndolos. Hermione se puso roja como un tomate, y se separó bruscamente de Malfoy.

—Er… Eres un muy buen bailarín, Malfoy. ¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar así? —Le preguntó Hermione, muy sorprendida por el despliegue de talento que acababa de demostrar Malfoy. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el circunspecto Draco Malfoy fuera capaz de bailar de esa forma.

—Mi madre. Aunque no lo parece, es una excelente bailarina —respondió Malfoy, sentándose en una silla que acababa de hacer aparecer de la nada —. ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, Granger?

—Algo así —contestó Hermione, levantando las cejas sorprendida —. ¿Qué tal lo hice, Malfoy? ¿Necesitaré más lecciones de baile? —Agregó, con sorna.

—No creo que la necesites. Sorprendentemente bailas muy bien —contestó Malfoy, sorprendiendo a Hermione. Malfoy nunca había sido generoso con sus halagos, y no solía darlos tan generosamente. —Aunque Nott necesita un par de lecciones, ¡bailas terrible! — Se burló de su amigo, intentando relajar la tensión que el rato de baile había provocado en la pieza.

—Creo que prefiero quedarme con las ancianitas que me encuentran adorable. El baile no es lo mío —dijo Nott, apoyándose en la pared del living —. Ni insistas, Draco —agregó, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Hermione miró a Nott, muerta de la risa por el comentario que acababa de hacer. Se acercó al joven, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo al centro del living. Cualquier cosa era mejor que soportar la extraña tensión que parecía haberse instalado entre ella y Malfoy. ¿Cómo un toque tan leve la había hecho estremecerse hasta la médula?

—Vamos, Theodore. Puedes aprender a bailar, tratemos de hacerlo —dijo, apoyando una mano en el hombro del joven y tomando su mano para apoyarla en su cintura —. Malfoy, pon algo de música.

Ella misma se encargó de guiar los pasos del joven, mientras Malfoy le señalaba a Nott sus errores al bailar, siendo bastante sarcástico. Nott se esforzaba en hacer lo que Hermione y Malfoy le indicaban, tratando de no pisar a Hermione. Un rato más tarde, los dos se detuvieron y se sentaron en el suelo, riendo.

—No eres tan mal bailarín, Theodore — señaló Hermione, riendo ante la evidente incomodidad del joven —. Quizás tienes que practicar un poco más.

— ¿Un poco? ¡Por Merlín, Granger! ¿Un poco de práctica? Theodore necesita mucho más que eso, baila como un troll con epilepsia —bromeó Malfoy, haciendo que Nott lo golpeara secamente en la nuca —. Oye, no tienes que hacer eso. Sabes que es verdad —protestó, mientras Nott cruzaba los brazos ante su pecho y lo miraba divertido.

—Bueno, si no hay nada más de lo que hablar, yo me voy. Llevo todo el día esperando por una taza de café y mi libro —dijo Hermione, levantándose del suelo para dirigirse a las escaleras —. Buenas noches.

—Granger —Malfoy la obligó a detenerse en su camino a la escalera —. Hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte.

—¿Qué cosa, Malfoy? —Preguntó Hermione, dándose media vuelta y enfrentando a Malfoy con una mirada agresiva—. De verdad quiero irme a descansar, tuve un día terrible.

—Resulta que el señor Orpington, el actual embajador en París, es un gran amigo de mi madre. — Dijo Malfoy, con una mirada misteriosa, que dejaba claro que estaba dudando acerca de la conveniencia de decir o no lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Si vas a presumirme de tus conexiones familiares, Malfoy, no me interesa —bufó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "¿Para eso me llamó?", pensó, indignada contra el joven. Malfoy siempre tenía que sacarle en cara lo genial que era él y su familia.

—No es eso, Granger. Lo que pasa es que hace unos días le envié una carta, invitándolo a cenar la próxima semana, ya que estará en Londres por el asunto del Torneo de los Tres Magos, acompañando a una delegación francesa, además de que está invitado al baile. Vamos a cenar con él el próximo jueves en la noche. Es tu oportunidad para darle la mejor impresión —comentó Malfoy, como si fuera algo absolutamente común y corriente.

Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar eso. No podía creer lo que Malfoy había hecho por ella, era sorprendente que el joven se hubiera tomado tantas molestias sólo por ella. Estuvo a punto de darle un enorme abrazo al joven, cuando se dio cuenta de la fecha. El jueves. El jueves era el matrimonio de Ron y Luna, y ella no podía faltar a eso.

—Malfoy… yo no puedo ir el jueves… Es el matrimonio de Ron y Luna, y no puedo faltar. Ron es mi mejor amigo —balbuceó Hermione. Al escuchar la última frase, Malfoy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y la comadreja es más importante que tu trabajo? —Dijo él, choqueado por la respuesta de la joven, él había esperado un poco más de efusividad o algo así, pero no que le dijera que no podía ir porque prefería ir al matrimonio de su amigo, que nunca la iba a ayudar a superarse en el trabajo. Él pensaba que Hermione era más inteligente y que se daría cuenta de que la cena con el embajador era una oportunidad imperdible.

—¡Claro que sí! —Fue la respuesta de Hermione, observando a Malfoy con incredulidad. —Ron es uno de mis mejores amigos, y no puedo perderme uno de los días más importantes de su vida. Lo siento Malfoy, y te lo agradezco infinitamente, pero no puedo ir a esa cena. Mis amigos están primero.

—Haz lo que quieras, Granger. Yo no puedo impedir que tires esta oportunidad por la borda, pero si tú quieres hacerlo, es tu problema. Yo sólo te comunico que el embajador Orpington y yo estaremos en _Chez Charlotte _el jueves a las siete en punto. Tú decides —le espetó Malfoy, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Hermione le dirigió una mirada frustrada y volvió la vista a Nott.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ese puesto en París, menos abandonar a mis amigos —murmuró la joven, agachando la cabeza, apenada.

—Yo también creo que deberías ir a la cena, Hermione —dijo Nott, mirándola comprensivamente —. Es una gran oportunidad y no deberías desaprovecharla así, estoy seguro de que Weasley entenderá.

Hermione lo miró decepcionada, hubiera esperado que Nott entendiera su posición. ¿Por qué ninguno de los dos era capaz de entenderla? Sabía que Malfoy nunca lo haría, pero al menos esperaba que Nott entendiera lo importante que eran sus amigos para ella.

—Sí, puede que él lo entienda, pero yo nunca me lo perdonaría. — Musitó, antes de subir las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Rápidamente se encerró en su pieza y se sentó sobre su cama. Lo que había sentido hacía un rato con Malfoy la había dejado descolocada. Sabía que desde hace unas semanas que lo veía de forma diferente, pero eso la había sorprendido más de lo que esperaba. Malfoy era un joven inteligente, sarcástico, y que la irritaba cada vez que podía hacerlo. Y sin embargo, todo eso había dejado de molestarla, le divertía conversar con él, discutir acerca de sus respectivas opiniones o simplemente buscar temas en común. Draco Malfoy era mucho más de lo que podía parecer a simple vista. Cerró los ojos, aferrándose con las manos al borde de la cama.

Un pensamiento apareció en su cabeza en esos momentos, "siento _algo_ por Draco Malfoy". La idea la golpeó con fuerza, impactándola. Aunque no podía definir exactamente lo que eso era, sabía que había algo en Malfoy que le parecía distinto y atractivo. Apenas esa idea cruzó su mente, abrió los ojos, ligeramente espantada, ¿acababa de aceptar que creía que el creído e irritante Malfoy era _atractivo_? Seguramente algo estaba mal con ella. Algo estaba muy mal.

Hermione suspiró hondamente, tirándose de espaldas sobre su cama y cerrando los ojos. Tenía que olvidarse de él, porque Draco Malfoy jamás la vería como alguien más que la _sangre sucia _que siempre la había considerado. Tendría que controlar sus sentimientos, antes de que pudiera hacerse daño. Ese tipo de cosas no solían terminar bien.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, si no hay fuegos artificiales; al menos hay una chispa. ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora sabemos cómo se sienten nuestros protagonistas (al fin, ¿no creen?), ahora sólo falta ver cómo se van a manejar en lo que viene.<em>

_Como siempre, gracias por leer mi historia y les agradezco especialmente a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un review o agregarla a sus favoritos y alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	21. Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 21**

Malfoy llegó puntualmente al restaurant donde había citado al embajador Orpington. Había salido de la casa diciéndole a Granger que la esperaría hasta las ocho y media, antes de ordenar. No había recibido una respuesta, lo que no le sorprendía ya que Granger era insoportablemente cabeza dura cuando se lo proponía. Bufó al pensar en la porfiada joven, que últimamente ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. No era sólo el hecho que estaba ayudándola a conseguir el puesto de sus sueños por una apuesta, sino que ella le había empezado a caer bien. Granger era una joven inteligente, decidida, y eso le gustaba. Estaba muy acostumbrado a que las chicas se le tiraran encima por ser el heredero de una de las más grandes fortunas del mundo mágico, pero a Granger eso le daba absolutamente lo mismo, y no le daba miedo responder a sus insultos. Quizás había algo más en Hermione de lo que había visto durante tantos años.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se dijo a sí mismo, apretando los labios. "No puedo pensar en Granger de esa forma… ¡por Merlín! Es _Granger_." Sin embargo, no podía negar que le gustaba la forma en que Granger fruncía el ceño cuando se enojaba, o el tono de sabelotodo que usaba al recitar una definición de diccionario. Sí, Granger era completamente distinta.

—¿Señor Malfoy? —Una voz profunda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y Malfoy levantó la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba. —Soy el embajador Orpington. Me parece que he acordado cenar con usted esta noche.

—Buenas noches, su excelencia —lo saludó Malfoy, parándose de la mesa para darle la mano al hombre que estaba frente a él —. Espero que esta reunión no le signifique ningún inconveniente.

—No, claro que no, señor Malfoy. Estoy encantado de poder conocer al hijo de Narcissa Malfoy. Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, si me permites decirlo —dijo el hombre, examinando con atención el rostro del joven —. Aunque tienes un aire a tu madre, a decir verdad.

—Gracias, señor —contestó Malfoy, mirando a la puerta del restaurant. Quizás Granger reaccionara y decidiera ir al restaurant en lugar de al ridículo matrimonio de sus amigos, sabía que ella era más inteligente. El embajador notó que Malfoy estaba impaciente.

—¿Pasa algo, señor Malfoy? —Le preguntó. Malfoy volvió a prestar atención al hombre, volviendo rápidamente la cabeza.

—Nada, señor. Pero una señorita a la que conozco me dijo que quizás podría acompañarnos hoy, pero aparentemente ha tenido algún tipo de inconveniente. ¿Le importaría esperarla un rato? Podemos pedir una copa mientras tanto, claro.

—No se preocupe, señor Malfoy, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo —contestó el hombre, con una sonrisa amistosa, llamando a un mozo para pedirle la carta de bebidas.

-o-

Hermione salió de su dormitorio, vestida con la túnica amarilla que Luna había elegido para sus damas de honor. Nott estaba sentado en la cocina, preparándose una taza de té, al escuchar los pasos de la joven bajando las escaleras se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Hermione se estaba poniendo una capa sobre la ropa, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

—¿No vas a ir a la cena, verdad? —Le preguntó, viendo la estruendosa túnica amarilla que llevaba la joven. Hermione le sonrió mientras abría la puerta para salir.

—Obviamente, ya te dije que no pienso dejar a Ron de lado esta noche. Es uno de mis mejores amigos —respondió ella, abriendo la puerta —. Sé que puede que no lo entiendas, pero Ron y Harry son mis mejores amigos, no sería capaz de perdonarme no estar con ellos en un momento tan importante —añadió, antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Nott sonrió y se dirigió al estudio.

-o-

Una gran carpa se extendía fuera de la Madriguera, y se veía como varios invitados entraban a ella. Hermione reconoció a varios de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y a los dueños de varias tiendas del callejón Diagon, quienes eran amigos de Ron y Luna. Sin embargo, Hermione no se dirigió a la carpa, sino a la casa, que se alzaba un poco más alejada. Molly Weasley le abrió la puerta, dándole un gran abrazo.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía! Estás muy guapa, por cierto —dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada admirativa a la joven. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo, cariñosamente. Siempre había querido mucho a esa mujer maternal y acogedora.

—Gracias, señora Weasley. Usted también se ve muy bien, me gusta ese vestido. —comentó Hermione, besando a la mujer en la mejilla y dirigiéndole una radiante sonrisa —. ¿Dónde está Luna? Muero de ganas de verla.

—En la antigua pieza de Ginny —contestó la señora Weasley. Hermione sabía que la mujer había insistido en que Luna se vistiera en su casa, ya que no tenía una madre que la ayudara con esas cosas, y ella estaba dispuesta a cumplir con ese rol. —Sube, te están esperando.

Cuando Hermione se asomó a la puerta, vio que Luna estaba parada frente a un espejo, mirándose sorprendida. Su vestido era bastante sencillo, con dos tirantes gruesos en los hombros y caía con gracia hasta el suelo. El estilo extravagante de Luna se mostraba en el género del vestido, que tenía un estampado de lunas plateadas, que se veían de acuerdo a la luz que les llegaba. En su cabeza estaba la tiara de la tía Muriel, quien había consentido en prestársela, luego de conocer a la joven. Al parecer, la anciana había considerado a Luna como una chica original y divertida, y había quedado encantada con ella. De hecho, había sido ella misma quien había insistido en que Luna usara la tiara.

—Wow, Luna, te ves preciosa —dijo Hermione, entrando a la pieza y abrazando a su amiga. Luna le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo muy emocionada.

—Gracias, ¿no crees que la tiara es un poco… demasiado? —Preguntó Luna, tocando con la punta de los dedos la delicada tiara. Hermione se desabrochó la capa que llevaba y la dejó sobre la cama. —La tía de Ron insistió en que la usara, pero no sé...

—No seas tonta, se ve perfecta —protestó Ginny, quien se había parado y había saludado a su amiga con un abrazo —. Dile tú, Hermione. Llevo horas diciéndole que se ve muy bien y todavía no quiere creerme.

—Ginny tiene razón, se ve muy bien —contestó Hermione, sonriendo cálidamente en dirección a su amiga. Luna se sentó sobre la vieja cama de Ginny, pero tuvo que pararse rápidamente cuando la señora Weasley se asomó a la puerta.

—¿Chicas, están listas? —Les preguntó, abriendo sus ojos como platos al ver a Luna. —¡Por Merlín, Luna! Te ves preciosa —agregó, abrazando a su futura nuera con cariño —. Los chicos las están esperando, Ronnie está muy nervioso.

Fuera de la habitación, las estaba esperando Xenophilius Lovegoood, listo para ofrecerle el brazo a su hija y acompañarla hasta el altar. Una sonrisa admirativa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre al ver a su hija. Ginny y Hermione bajaron las escaleras de la madriguera, para dejarles un tiempo a solas.

—¡Los esperamos en la entrada de la carpa! —Exclamó Ginny desde el primer piso, mientras arrastraba a Hermione al exterior de la casa, dirigiéndose a la carpa.

Luna y su padre aparecieron unos minutos después, y las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Ron, acompañado por Harry, su padrino. Cuando ellas llegaron junto a Ron y Harry, y se pararon al lado opuesto, Luna y su padre comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Luna se veía simplemente radiante, y tenía una sonrisa brillante. Al verla caminar por el pasillo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el pecoso rostro de Ron. Hermione sonrió al ver la sonrisa de felicidad de su amigo, le hubiera gustado ver una mirada similar dirigida a ella misma. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué ojos quería que la miraran de esa forma.

-o-

Ya había pasado mucho rato desde que Malfoy y el embajador habían llegado al restaurant, y el joven seguía mirando a la puerta del restaurant cada cierto rato. Entre él y el embajador habían bebido bastante, y Granger seguía sin aparecer. Miró su reloj disimuladamente: eran las ocho veinte, a Granger le quedaban diez minutos para aparecer.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿por qué no ordenamos ahora? Llevamos casi una hora y media esperando a su amiga, yo creo que no va a llegar —dijo el embajador, quien se había tomado dos vasos de whisky.

—Esperemos diez minutos más. Quizás tuvo un inconveniente, o algo así… —contestó Malfoy, mirando de nuevo a la puerta.

-o-

En la carpa fuera de la Madriguera, Ron y Luna dijeron sus votos frente a todos sus invitados, mirándose a los ojos y sin dejar de sonreír alegremente. Cualquiera que los viera, notaría que ambos estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro; y a nadie le cabría duda de que los dos estaban más felices de lo que habían estado en su vida. Molly Weasley tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y consolaba al señor Lovegood, quien también lloraba. Desde el fondo de la carpa se escuchaban los sollozos de Hagrid, que siempre se emocionaba en los matrimonios.

—Tú, Ronald Bilius, ¿aceptas a Luna como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tu vida? — Le preguntó un mago que presidía la ceremonia. Hermione no puedo reprimir una sonrisa, al ver la mirada infantil que había aparecido en los ojos de Ron.

—Sí, acepto —declaró Ron firmemente, mirando a Luna a los ojos. Luna le devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

—Y tú, Luna, ¿aceptas a Ronald Bilius como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tu vida? —Luna miró a los ojos de Ron, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras escuchaba las palabras del mago.

—Sí, acepto —afirmó, con la vista fija en los ojos de Ron. Nunca se había sentido más segura acerca de algo; y confiaba absolutamente en Ron, si había alguien que podía hacerla feliz, era él.

—Entonces, los declaro unidos de por vida —declaró el mago, cuando hubo dicho eso, hizo caer una lluvia de estrellas sobre las manos entrelazadas de Luna y Ron, quienes se miraban arrobados. Los invitados al matrimonio comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente, mientras Luna y Ron se besaban tiernamente frente a ellos.

-o-

Malfoy volvió a mirar su reloj, ya eran las ocho y media. Malfoy apretó los labios con rabia, furioso con Granger por desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Él era un Malfoy, y ellos siempre cumplían sus promesas, y no pensaba esperar a la joven ni un segundo más. Con un gesto de la mano llamó al mozo, para pedirle la carta.

—No se preocupe por gastos, señor Orpington, yo invito —dijo, en dirección al embajador, que estaba medio achispado por la cantidad de copas que había tomado.

—Gracias, señor Malfoy —agradeció el hombre, examinando atentamente la carta, se le antojaba algún vino francés.

-o-

Cuando los novios dijeron sus votos y hubieron sido declarados marido y mujer, las sillas desaparecieron mágicamente y una pista de baile apareció en el centro de la carpa. Ron había conseguido una banda tributo a las Brujas de Macbeth para amenizar la fiesta, pero antes de empezar había decidido que quería bailar un vals con su nueva esposa, a pesar de que nunca había sido un gran bailarín. Una mujer joven apuntó con su varita a un grupo de instrumentos que estaban a un lado del escenario, y estos comenzaron a tocar por sí mismos una melodía de vals, mientras Ron llevaba a Luna de la mano, hacia la pista.

A pesar de que Ron no bailaba muy bien, estaba tan feliz que sólo le importaba estar junto a Luna en ese momento tan especial. Poco después, mientras ellos bailaban se les unieron Bill y Fleur, al igual que Harry y Ginny, bailando en la pista. Dean Thomas se acercó a Hermione y la invitó a bailar, mientras el resto de los invitados se unían al grupo poco a poco. George y Angelina también se unieron, riendo.

Cuando la banda de rock comenzó a tocar, algunos de los mayores prefirieron sentarse, mientras los más jóvenes seguían bailando y riendo entre ellos. Durante una de las canciones, George se acercó a la mesa de los niños y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Roxanne, llevándola a la pista para bailar con ella, mientras Angelina obligaba a un reticente Fred II a bailar con ella. Unos minutos más tarde, casi todos los invitados adultos bailaban con uno de los muchos niños presentes, incluyendo a Bill, quien bailaba con sus dos hijas a la vez, al mismo tiempo que Fleur abrazaba al pequeño Louis, que sólo tenía tres años y giraba con él en brazos, viéndose tan bella como siempre. Hermione se encontró tomada de las manos de Teddy Lupin, de diez años, riendo mientras el niño la guiaba al bailar.

— ¡Cambio de parejas! — Gritó George Weasley, quien bailaba con Audrey, la mujer de Percy. Hermione se encontró entre los brazos de Harry. Al igual que Ron, Harry era un mal bailarín, pero muy entusiasta y Hermione se divirtió mucho bailando con él.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dijo Harry a su mejor amiga, mientras ambos luchaban por bailar coordinadamente (más bien, Harry luchaba, ya que Hermione no era mala bailarina) —. Y te aseguro que Ron también se alegra.

—No iba a perderme esto por nada en el mundo —fue la respuesta de Hermione, sin que Harry se imaginara lo cerca que había estado de no ver a su amiga esa noche.

-o-

Malfoy se despidió del embajador en la puerta del restaurant y se apareció rápidamente en su departamento. Estaba indignado con Granger que no se había dignado ni siquiera a aparecer en el restaurant. ¿Qué se creía esa desagradecida para desprecia así la ayuda que él le ofrecía? En lugar de dirigirse a su pieza inmediatamente, se instaló en el living, mientras bebía un vaso de whisky de fuego. Estaba sirviéndose, cuando un ruido llamó su atención. Se dio vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con Hermione entrando al departamento, usando una horrenda túnica amarilla.

Hermione adivinó que el joven estaba dispuesto a empezar una pelea, y decidió que lo mejor sería evitarlo. Después de admitir que sentía algo indefinido por Malfoy, estaba segura de que pasar más tiempo con él no la ayudaría a eliminar esa confusión.

—¿Qué es eso Granger? ¿Le pediste consejos de moda a un elfo doméstico? —Dijo el joven, con sarcasmo. Hermione adivinó que él estaba enojado con ella y apretó los labios al escucharlo. No contestó, porque estaba decidida a no dejar que Malfoy la irritara. —No puedo creer que de verdad hayas preferido ir a ese aburrido matrimonio, que a una cena que podría determinar tu futuro laboral.

—¿Sabes? Estoy aburrida de escuchar tus comentarios, siempre diciendo que lo que tú crees es lo que está bien, y lo que los demás pensamos son tonterías —gruñó ella —. Puede ser difícil de entender, pero algunas personas preferimos tener amigos que éxito en nuestros trabajos —le espetó Hermione, enojada —. Aunque no espero que tú, de todos los magos, entiendas —agregó, empezando a subir las escaleras —. Y si el embajador cree que soy una irresponsable por no ir a esa cena, me da lo mismo —bufó ella, dándose media vuelta.

Malfoy miró a la joven, de hito en hito, sin poder creer lo que oía. ¿Hermione Granger señalando que algo relacionado con su trabajo no le importaba? Eso era un interesante giro en los eventos, siempre había pensando que ella era tan ambiciosa como él mismo, y lo que acababa de pasar había golpeado esa idea de un golpe. Al parecer, Hermione creía que había cosas más importantes que su trabajo. El descubrimiento lo sorprendió un poco, quizás había algo más en Granger que la estudiosa y trabajadora que siempre había sido.

—El embajador no cree que seas irresponsable —dijo Malfoy, haciendo que Hermione se detuviera en la mitad de la escalera —. No sabe que eres tú la que iba a cenar con nosotros, no le di tu nombre.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo intrigada. Ese no era un comportamiento normal en Malfoy. De hecho, ella hubiera esperado que él la delatara inmediatamente, para dejar que el embajador se formara una imagen negativa de ella.

—Quizás no quería que te fuera mal con lo de tu trabajo —fue la respuesta de Malfoy, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. No había querido hacerlo, y sin embargo, parecía que las palabras se habían escapado solas de su boca. Granger tenía ese efecto en él, muchas veces decía cosas que no quería decir, lo que lo hacía enojarse consigo mismo.

Sin agregar nada más, se alejó rápidamente de la escalera, dirigiéndose al estudio, lo que dejó aún más intrigada a Hermione. ¿Le pasaría algo a Malfoy?

* * *

><p><em>Ahora tenemos a dos jóvenes confundidos e incapaces de comprender lo que sienten por el otro. ¿Qué creen? ¿Va esto por buen camino, o estos dos jamás van a estar juntos? No hay que olvidar que ambos son de lo más testarudos y orgullosos, ¿dejarán de lado sus prejuicios tan fácilmente?<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen mi historia; y gracias especiales a quienes han dejado un review o la han agregado a sus alertas/favoritos._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina  
><em>


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 22**

—¡Granger! ¡Por Merlín, mujer, apúrate! —Vociferó Malfoy desde el primer piso. Llevaba dos días sin hablarle mucho a la joven, apenas para darle instrucciones de último momento y corregirla. Él y Nott estaban en el hall, esperando que Hermione se dignara a aparecer. Ambos usaban túnicas de gala oscuras, listos para el baile del ministerio. Nott levantó una ceja al ver que su amigo no dejaba de dar vueltas frente a la puerta.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Pareces un poco nervioso —le dijo a su compañero, provocando que Malfoy le dirigiera una mirada de rabia.

—No estoy nervioso, Theodore —declaró, y entró al living. Nott se asomó por la puerta y se encontró con Malfoy sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de fuego junto al bar. —No me mires así, no estoy nervioso —afirmó categóricamente el joven, sin convencer en lo absoluto a su amigo.

—Lo que tú digas, Draco —dijo Nott con sorna, provocando otra mirada furiosa por parte de Malfoy, quien vació el vaso que acababa de servirse de un sorbo y volvió al hall.

El ruido de los tacones de Hermione los hizo mirar hacia arriba, para ver como la joven bajaba las escaleras. Por unos momentos, los dos se quedaron mudos y mirándola con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por el aspecto de la joven. La túnica de gala que llevaba era del mismo color índigo que había usado en el baile de Navidad en cuarto año, y se había hecho un moño en la nuca, del cual escapaban algunos mechones que enmarcaba su cara. Se veía sencilla, pero elegante; y totalmente diferente a la Hermione Granger a la que Malfoy estaba acostumbrado.

Malfoy se acercó para ayudarla a bajar la escalera, tomándola de la mano con delicadeza. Hermione le sonrió, aceptando la mano de Malfoy. Habían acordado que ella iría al baile como la pareja de Malfoy, ya que Nott había invitado a Daphne Greengrass.

—¿No deberías ir a buscar a Isobel? — Le preguntó a Nott, quien estaba parado tras ellos.

—No, quedamos de juntarnos a la entrada del ministerio. Al parecer, sus padres están intentando buscarle un marido, y no quiere que ellos empiecen a acosarla a preguntas al verme llegar a su casa—contestó Nott, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Vamos? —Dijo Malfoy, levantando las cejas. Habían decidido que iba a ir al baile mediante los polvos flú, porque eran la manera más eficiente de llegar al ministerio. Nott le indicó a Hermione que fuera primero, y la joven se paró en la chimenea, cogiendo un puñado de polvos en la mano.

—¡Ministerio de Magia! —Exclamó Hermione, tirando el polvo plateado a la chimenea y siendo envuelta en una llamarada de fuego verde. Recordó las instrucciones que le habían dado la primera vez que había viajado de esa forma: "mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo". Nunca le había gustado mucho viajar así, de hecho el único medio de transporte que no le molestaba era la aparición, siempre y cuando no fue conjunta.

Cuando el movimiento a su alrededor se detuvo, sintió como la empujaban. Se preparó mentalmente para recibir el impacto del suelo, pero en lugar de eso sintió como una mano afirmaba su cintura para que ella no cayera.

—Gracias, Malfoy —murmuró, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar, mientras el joven la ayudaba a incorporarse.

—De nada, Granger. ¿Lista para el show? No irás a acobardarte ahora —le preguntó Malfoy, levantando las cejas. Hermione se soltó de su agarre y se paró con la columna recta ante él. Un segundo antes parecía una niña asustada, para transformarse rápidamente en una mujer elegante y sofisticada.

—Claro que no, Malfoy —contestó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia similar a la que solía usar Malfoy —. Estoy más lista que nunca.

Nott apareció en la misma chimenea por la que habían aparecido ellos unos minutos antes, y tuvo que esforzarse en mantener el equilibrio para no caer de bruces. Intentando mantener las apariencias, se paró ágilmente y enderezó la espalda como si nada hubiera pasado, sonriéndoles a sus amigos. En ese momento, vieron que Isobel MacDougall se les acercaba, usando una túnica de gala rosada, que resaltaba sus ojos.

—Hola, Theodore —dijo, saludando al joven con una sonrisa. —. Hermione, Draco —agregó, saludando a los otros dos con una inclinación de cabeza —. Me gusta tu túnica, Hermione. Es muy bonita.

—Gracias… er…la tuya también es bonita —Hermione no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la amabilidad de la que hacía gala Isobel, nunca habían hablado en el colegio, aunque no creía que se llevaran mal. Para su enorme sorpresa, Malfoy le ofreció el brazo a Hermione, y le indicó que caminaran a lo largo del vestíbulo, para llegar al salón donde iba a ser la fiesta, situado al fondo. Hermione respiró hondo y tomó el brazo que le tendía el joven.

Para abrir la puerta que llevaba al salón de eventos, cada invitado tenía que pasar su invitación frente a ella. Al abrirse, una voz anunciaba quien acababa de hacer su entrada. Hermione y Malfoy lo hicieron, después de ver cómo Nott e Isobel desaparecían por la puerta.

—Señorita Hermione Jean Granger y señor Draco Lucius Malfoy —declaró la puerta, al abrirse para dejar pasar a los dos magos. Algunas personas se voltearon para verlos, sorprendidos de que esos dos hubieran llegado juntos, y las miradas de admiración fueron aún mayores al ver el aspecto de Hermione. La mujer respiró hondo, consciente de que acababa de entrar en un lugar que podría cambiar toda su vida.

El ministro Shacklebolt y su mujer estaban junto a las escaleras, recibiendo a los invitados. Era muy propio del actual ministro hacer ese tipo de cosas que lo revelaban como una persona cercana a sus trabajadores y preocupado por ellos. Al ver a Hermione acompañada de Malfoy, levantó las cejas sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a sonreírles amablemente.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —la saludó, estrechándole la mano —. Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —agregó, en dirección al joven.

—Buenas noches, Kingsley —le respondió ella, antes de saludar a su mujer. Después de la guerra, ella y el ministro se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, en especial por el interés que el hombre mostraba por el mundo de los _muggles_ y por subsanar los abusos que habían sido cometidos contra ellos.

Después de saludar a la señora Shacklebolt, Hermione y Malfoy s dirigieron a donde estaban el resto de los asistentes a la fiesta. Hermione vio a Harry acompañado de Ginny. Al verla Harry levantó las cejas, con un gesto interrogativo, mientras ella se acercaba a ellos para saludarlo.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó Harry, con una sonrisa incómoda, dirigida a Malfoy, quien se había quedado unos pasos más atrás de su pareja —. ¿Viniste con Malfoy?

—Sí… —contestó Hermione, arrugando la nariz, en un gesto típico de ella —. Pero no creo que sea tan malo… podría ser peor, Cormac MacLaggen podría haberme invitado —agregó la chica, haciendo que Harry se riera.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero recuerda: si trata de hacerte alguna de sus tonterías… —empezó Harry, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos.

—Le doy un golpe como el que le di en tercero y te llamo —lo cortó Hermione, con una mirada que le dejaba muy claro a Harry que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Ese es la túnica que elegí yo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Ginny, separándose del grupo que hablaba con ella y acercándose a su marido y a Hermione. —Me encanta como te queda, Hermione.

Ginny llevaba una túnica azul marino, que destacaba su encendido color de pelo, que llevaba suelto cayéndole por la espalda. No se notaba su embarazo, porque la túnica era lo suficientemente suelta para disimularla, pero la cara de Ginny brillaba como lo suelen hacer las caras de las mujeres embarazadas.

—Tú también te ves bonita, Ginny —le contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa. Giró la cabeza para ver a Malfoy, encontrándose con que él la estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos. Al parecer, se había demorado más de lo recomendable con sus amigos. —Parece que Malfoy quiere decirme algo. Nos vemos más tarde —añadió, alejándose de sus amigos para volver con Malfoy.

—Bien, ya que terminaste de saludar a tus amigos, podemos pasar a saludar a gente más importante —se burló Malfoy en voz baja, provocando que Hermione le dirigiera una mirada irritada.

—Harry _es_ importante, es el jefe de la Oficina de Aurores —señaló ella, en el mismo tono que Malfoy había usado —. No es, como a ti te gusta señalar, un don-nadie.

—Como tú digas, Granger. Pero creo que ya es hora de que conozcas a tu futuro jefe —replicó él, señalando a un hombre mayor, bastante regordete —. Embajador Orpington —dijo, acercándose al hombre para saludarlo —. Ella es Hermione Granger, una de las empleadas del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y una de las promesas del ministerio.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger —la saludó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano a la joven, para que se la estrechara.

—Buenas noches, su excelencia —le contestó Hermione, estrechándole la mano y dedicándole una sonrisa graciosa. El hombre pareció impresionado por el porte y la elegancia de la joven, examinándola de pies a cabeza con admiración.

—Dice el señor Malfoy, aquí presente, que usted es una de las grandes promesas del ministerio. Bueno, no creo que pudiera esperar menos de una amiga del niño-que-vivió. — Dijo el hombre, Hermione miró a Malfoy, quien se limitó a sonreírle. — ¿Así que trabaja en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional? Me parece excelente, ¿no ha pensado en una carrera en la diplomacia?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, al escuchar eso, pero recompuso su expresión rápidamente y le sonrió graciosamente al embajador.

—Sí, me gustaría mucho. Creo que las relaciones mágicas entre diversas comunidades pueden aportar mucho a nuestra sociedad, y me parece que estrechar los lazos con otras comunidades mágicas es una gran oportunidad para desarrollar ciertos aspectos en los que somos bastante deficientes —contestó, haciendo que los ojos del embajador se abrieran como platos. Esa muchacha era de lo más inteligente, estaba seguro de que sería un aporte en cualquier lugar donde trabajara. En ese momento, vieron como el ministro Shacklebolt subía las escaleras y apuntaba su varita hacia su garganta, unos segundos después su profunda voz inundaba el salón.

—Queridos compañeros, me alegro de poder darles la bienvenida a este baile anual. Como todos los años, queremos agradecerles, de parte de toda la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido, por su constante y esforzado trabajo. ¡Gracias por estar siempre dispuestos a ayudar a nuestros compañeros magos! —Dijo, y volvió a apuntar a su garganta con la varita. Kingsley nunca había sido dado a hacer discursos largos, prefería decir lo justo y necesario.

Los asistentes aplaudieron, mientras el ministro señalaba con una mano al escenario, que estaba al otro lado del salón. "La Brujas de Macbeth" estaban haciendo su aparición sobre el escenario, entre una nube de humo. Sin presentaciones, ni nada por el estilo, empezaron a tocar una canción bastante rápida, mientras los miembros más jóvenes del ministerio se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Un joven alto, se acercó a Hermione y a Malfoy, quienes no se habían movido de su lugar y le tendió caballerosamente la mano a Hermione. La joven le sonrió alegremente al reconocer a Oliver Wood, quien había sido capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y trabajaba en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

—¿Quieres bailar? —Le preguntó, con una sonrisa. Hermione ignoró el gesto de Malfoy y asintió con la cabeza, antes de darle la mano a Wood y desaparecer entre la multitud.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y se dirigió a la barra a pedir un trago. A pesar suyo, le había molestado profundamente lo que Hermione acababa de hacer, mal que mal, habían ido juntos. Miró a la pista de baile, donde Hermione bailaba con Wood, lo que lo hizo fruncir aún más el ceño. Dio un sorbo a su bebida, sin dejar de mirar a la pista de baile.

Hermione nunca se había considerado a sí misma una chica atractiva, sabía que había millones de chicas más guapas que ella, y eso le daba lo mismo. Sin embargo, esa noche se sentía elegante, se sentía guapa, y podía notar que eso se reflejaba en la actitud de los demás con ella. Después de Oliver Wood, la habían invitado a bailar, y ella había aceptado. Mientras bailaba, vio que Malfoy estaba en la barra mirándola. Por un segundo, la idea de que él debería acercarse a ella y sacarla a bailar, pasó por su cabeza, pero ella la desechó rápidamente.

"Malfoy nunca haría algo así", pensó, frustrada, porque en el fondo, ella quería que él la invitara a bailar de nuevo, como lo había hecho unas noches atrás. Quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo que había sentido, y respirar el olor de su colonia. Hermione se excusó con su pareja y se alejó de la pista de baile, maldiciendo a Malfoy, quien parecía estar ocupando gran parte de sus pensamientos en el último tiempo.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em>Sí, dejaré el capítulo hasta la mitad y las dejaré con la intriga hasta el jueves. Antes de que lo digan: sí, soy mala. Pero les prometo un genial capítulo para el jueves, queridos. Por cierto, que les pareció? La túnica de Hermione está basada en la del libro, no en la rosada de la película, por si las dudas.<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia; en especial a los que han comentado o agregado esta historia a sus favoritas y alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Muselina  
><em>


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 23**

Hermione no alcanzó a estar mucho rato sentada e insultando mentalmente al creído de Malfoy, porque otro hombre joven se acercó a ella y la invitó a bailar. Hermione vio de reojo como Malfoy estaba a un lado de la pista, sin hablar con nadie en particular.

"Bah, él se lo pierde", bufó para sus adentros, dirigiéndole una sonrisa al joven que la estaba invitando. Era uno de los empleados del Ministerio, aunque ella no sabía exactamente en cuál de los departamentos trabajaba. Sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse sentada esperando que Malfoy la sacara a bailar; estaba segura de que la espera sería en vano.

Tomó la mano que le tendía el joven, mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista de baile. La música de las Brujas de Macbeth había sido reemplazada por una orquesta mágica, que tocaba piezas lentas y elegantes, mientras los trabajadores del Ministerio se deslizaban con gracia por la pista.

Malfoy vio como Hermione bailaba entre los brazos de un torpe joven, y soltó un gruñido indignado. ¿Tanto esfuerzo invertido en ella para que ella se fuera con cualquiera? ¡Por Merlín, Granger era mucho mejor que eso! Sin apartar la mirada de la pista de baile, bebió un nuevo sorbo de su vaso de whisky. Malcolm Illminster se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, Malfoy —lo saludó, mirando a la pista de baile, donde Hermione bailaba con el joven, mostrando su nueva elegancia. A su lado, las otras jóvenes parecían casi insignificantes. —Pareces que has hecho un buen trabajo con Granger, ya parece una mujer decente. Aunque no creo que le den el puesto en la embajada; aún no es como nosotros.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Le preguntó Malfoy, levantando una ceja. Estaba seguro de que todos los embajadores se pelearían por tenerla trabajando con ellos. —Granger es más hábil de lo que crees, Illminster —agregó, mirando de nuevo hacia la pista. Hermione había dejado de bailar con el joven desconocido y estaba bailando con Theodore.

—Sé de buena fuente que hay un puesto libre en la embajada en Francia, y se dice que Helen Grissom se lo llevará —Malfoy no parecía recordar a la joven mencionada, pero frunció el ceño ante la idea de que su plan fallara —. Bueno, Malfoy, espero verte más adelante —añadió Illminster, levantándose de la silla y desapareciendo entre un grupo de magos y brujas que reían alegremente de donde estaban.

Malfoy volvió a dirigir la vista a la pista de baile, Hermione seguía bailando con Theodore, y parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho. Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Malfoy, al ver que ella sonreía alegremente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al ver que Blaise atravesaba la pista de baile y le tendía la mano a Hermione.

-o-

—¿Me concedería esta pieza, señorita? —Dijo Blaise, ofreciéndole una mano a la joven y sonriéndole encantadoramente. —Si no te importa, Theodore —agregó, en dirección al compañero de baile de Hermione.

—No me molesta —dijo este, soltando a Hermione —. De hecho, creo que Hermione lo pasará mejor contigo, soy un pésimo bailarín.

—No eres tan malo, Theodore —señaló Hermione, mientras se acercaba a Blaise, que la atrapó entre sus brazos, mientras la guiaba al ritmo de la música —. ¿Cómo has estado, Blaise? —Le preguntó a su pareja de baile, mientras ambos se dirigían al centro de la pista de baile.

—Bien —contestó él, mirándola a los ojos —, aunque tú no has respondido mis cartas. ¿Pasa algo? Pensé que…

Hermione dejó de escuchar lo que decía el joven. ¿Si pasaba algo? El problema era precisamente que pasaban muchas cosas. Empezando por el hecho de que parecía estar sintiendo algo misterioso por Malfoy, algo que la confundía. Y Hermione Granger no estaba acostumbrada a estar confundida.

—¿Hermione? ¿Estás escuchándome? —Preguntó Blaise, notando que la joven estaba completamente distraída. Hermione volvió a la realidad de golpe, sin dejar de bailar. Blaise no dijo nada más, y siguió guiándola con cuidado por la pista de baile. A diferencia de Nott, era un buen bailarín, y Hermione se sentía cómoda en sus brazos.

—No es nada, Blaise —murmuró ella a modo de respuesta —. Es que aún no puedo creer que todo esto esté pasándome a mí. Digo, nunca esperé ver a Malfoy ayudándome a conseguir el trabajo de mis sueños. Jamás me lo habría imaginado.

—Bueno, Draco nunca ha sido precisamente un ejemplo de bondad y ternura. Tengo que decir que también estoy sorprendido con todo esto, no me lo habría esperado de él —le contestó él, sonriendo —. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta lo que ha logrado.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero se puso roja como un tomate. No solía recibir ese tipo de cumplidos, y jamás había sabido cómo reaccionar ante uno de ellos. Se quedó callada, sin dejar de balancearse al ritmo de la música.

-o-

Draco buscó a Granger con la mirada, paseando sus ojos por la pista de baile. La encontró cerca del centro, bailando con Blaise Zabini. Apretó el vaso que sostenía en la mano, al ver que ambos jóvenes se sonreían mientras bailaban. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado, y se internó entre las personas de la pista de baile.

Hermione y Blaise estaban en la mitad de la pista, cuando Blaise sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Era Draco Malfoy, quien parecía estar invitando a Hermione a bailar. Blaise soltó la cintura de la joven a regañadientes, y Hermione pasó de sus brazos a los de Malfoy.

Los dos se deslizaron por la pista de baile con habilidad, ambos eran buenos bailarines y se sentían seguros al bailar. Hermione se sentía cómoda bailando con Malfoy, le gustaba sentir la calidez de su mano en la base de su cintura, y tocar la suave tela de su túnica.

Por su parte, Malfoy no lo estaba pasando mal al danzar con ella. Había cosas que le gustaban de Hermione, incluida esa leve manía de intentar guiar al bailar, que él controlaba con su simple movimiento. Granger era diferente, jodidamente diferente.

—¡Vaya, qué pareja más elegante! —Exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, lo que hizo que ambos jóvenes voltearan la cabeza. El embajador Orpington estaba frente a ellos, bailando con la jefa de uno de los departamentos del Ministerio. —Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy, he de decirles que hacen una pareja de lo más encantadora.

—Gracias, señor embajador —contestó Malfoy, dirigiéndole una mirada de superioridad al hombre. Sabía que Granger había causado un gran impacto, y también sabía que ese impacto se debía a él, y sólo a él.

Hermione miró al hombre extrañada, y vio de reojo como Malfoy esbozaba una sonrisa por un instante. Cuando ella intentó mirarlo más detenidamente, la extraña sonrisa ya había desaparecido del rostro del joven.

"Seguramente fue una idea mía, ¿por qué sonreiría Malfoy por algo así?" Pensó ella, arrugando ligeramente la nariz. Aunque no pudo seguir confundida por mucho rato, ya que Malfoy la aferró con aún más firmeza que antes y la arrastró por la pista de baile.

Era un agrado sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Granger junto al suyo, y sentir la mano de la joven en la suya. Aunque no supiera qué era exactamente lo que le gustaba de Granger, decididamente tenía que ver con la forma en la que la chica demostraba su seguridad ante la vida. "Un momento", se dijo, "¿gustarme Granger? Seguramente me estoy volviendo loco." Un mago, vestido con una túnica de gala negra apareció sobre el escenario y empezó a cantar una canción lenta. Las parejas más jóvenes de la pista de baile comenzaron a bailar muy juntos, al ritmo de la canción.

Hermione, por su parte, se limitó a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del joven, mientras ambos se mecían al compás de la música. Dentro de todo, Malfoy no estaba tan mal. Y Draco pensó que era bueno que Hermione no pudiera verle la cara, porque seguramente se sorprendería al ver que él estaba disfrutando del baile tanto como ella.

-o-

Unas horas más tarde, Hermione y Malfoy regresaron al departamento. Nott había decidido acompañar a Isobel a su casa, por lo que los dos jóvenes volvieron solos. No bien hubieron cruzado el umbral de la puerta, Malfoy dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió al living, donde se derrumbó sobre uno de los sillones. Hermione lo siguió, quedándose parada bajo el dintel que comunicaba el hall y el living.

—¿Y ese suspiro, Malfoy? —Le preguntó, levantando una ceja. De alguna forma que no podía explicar, le había molestado el alivio que se adivinaba en el suspiro. Como si de alguna forma Malfoy estuviera aliviado del estrés que ella le había provocado; y ella no había sido quien le pidiera ayuda.

—Nada, es que estoy feliz de poder descansar de una vez por todas —contestó él, extendiendo las piernas y apoyándolas sobre la mesita de centro. Hermione frunció el ceño al ver eso, pero no se movió del dintel.

—¿Descansar? ¿Tan cansado estás? —Bufó ella, llevándose las manos a la cintura. —Déjame adivinar, estás cansado de dar órdenes y decirme que hacer a cada momento. Debe ser agotador, Malfoy, de verdad te compadezco —agregó con sorna.

—Ni te lo imaginas, Granger —declaró Malfoy, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos —. Eres más insoportable de lo que crees, si tengo que decirlo.

—Bueno, si soy tan insoportable, ¿por qué hipogrifos hiciste todo esto? —Preguntó Hermione. Algo en su tono de voz le indicó que estaba decepcionada de la actitud de Malfoy. Draco no dijo nada, y se levantó del sillón. Lentamente, se acercó a ella, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Porque se me dio la real gana, ¿te parece una buena respuesta? —Le espetó a la joven, que no retrocedió un paso, dispuesta a enfrentarlo sin importar las consecuencias. —Por si no te has dado cuenta de esto: yo hago lo que quiero, y si no quiero dar explicaciones, no las doy.

—Ah, claro, se me había olvidado que estaba tratando con el gran "Draco yo-hago-lo-que-quiero Malfoy" —dijo ella, sarcástica —. Pero no te preocupes, ya te librarás de esta gran molestia. Aunque no consiga el trabajo, volveré a mi departamento el lunes —dijo, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos, cuando sintió una mano aferrándole el antebrazo. Malfoy la estaba mirando fijamente, de una forma que Hermione no había visto nunca antes.

—Suéltame, Malfoy —logró decir, tras dudar unos segundos —. Ya te dije que te librarás de esta molestia, no tienes nada más que a… —trató de decir, pero no logró terminar su oración, ya que algo completamente inesperado sucedió en ese momento.

Malfoy la besó. De un momento a otro, Hermione sintió que los labios de Malfoy tocaban los suyos con brusquedad. Y por cierto, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Sus manos se deslizaron por el cuello de la camisa de Malfoy, posándose a ambos lados de la cabeza del joven. Al mismo tiempo, Malfoy apoyó una de sus manos en la espalda de la joven, mientras que la otra la apoyaba en la barbilla de Hermione. Ella le devolvió el beso con delicadeza, acariciando los labios del joven con los suyos. Si en esos momentos pudiera pensar correctamente, seguramente estaría dándose golpes por la estupidez que estaba cometiendo, pero la verdad, el beso de Malfoy la había dejado anonadada y era incapaz de hacer algo más que devolverle el beso apasionadamente.

Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a soltar al otro, hasta que finalmente las neuronas de Hermione decidieron volver a funcionar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba besando a Draco Malfoy? Sus reflejos se activaron inmediatamente y se separó ágilmente del joven, subiendo un par de escalones para alejarse de él.

—Yo… este… —dijo, dubitativa, sin saber exactamente qué decir. ¿Qué podía decir, en cualquier caso? Estaba segura de que no quedaba nada por decir —. Me voy a dormir, Malfoy —musitó, mientras terminaba de subir los escalones a toda velocidad.

Malfoy se quedó helado por unos momentos. No tenía idea de cómo había terminado besando a Granger de esa manera. Quizás había terminado de volverse loco, eso no podía estar pasándole.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Por fin pasó algo entre esos dos! Ahora cambiará todo entre ellos, para bien o para mal. Y quizás ellos se den cuenta de que los prejuicios y esas tonterias que van arrastrando no valen la pena.<em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, especialmente a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Mu__selina_


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 24**

A la mañana después del baile, algo raro parecía flotar en la atmósfera del departamento. Cuando Hermione bajó a desayunar, Malfoy pareció atragantarse con su café, y con un movimiento extraño terminó por dar vuelta su taza y mancharse la camisa blanca. Para Nott, esa fue la señal número uno de que ese día pasaba algo raro, Draco nunca era tan torpe. Por el rabillo del ojo, Theodore vio que Hermione ostentaba una extraña expresión, mientras seguía con la mirada a Malfoy, quien se había levantado de su asiento y se había dirigido a la cocina rápidamente. La expresión de Hermione fue la señal número dos.

—Hermione, ¿pasó algo anoche? —Le preguntó directamente, nunca había sido de los que usaban indirectas. Al escuchar esa pregunta, Hermione dejó caer la tostada que estaba untando con mantequilla. —¿Me perdí de algo, verdad?

—No sé de lo que me estás hablando —dijo rápidamente Hermione, metiéndose la tostada de lleno a la boca. Nott levantó las cejas, curioso.

—¿Segura? —Preguntó, provocando que Hermione mirara a otra parte. El joven no alcanzó a decir nada más, porque se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Malfoy, quien se había limpiado la camisa. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el aire ahí podía cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla y Nott no podía sentirse más incómodo al notar que estaba justo al medio de un juego de miradas intimidante.

Apenas Malfoy se hubo sentado de nuevo, Hermione saltó de su asiento, como si en él hubiera un resorte. Dejando su desayuno sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, tomando su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta.

—Voy… —dudó la joven, mientras abría la puerta, en dirección al comedor donde estaban los jóvenes —a pasar todo el día con… Harry y Ron —agregó apresuradamente, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta ansiosamente.

—¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? —Inquirió Theodore, en dirección a su amigo. Malfoy se había servido una nueva taza de café y estaba bebiéndola tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin responderle a su amigo, se estiró sobre la mesa para tomar El Profeta que estaba junto al plato de Theodore. —¿Serías tan amable de explicarme qué carajo se supone que pasa con ustedes dos? Hermione y tú están actuando muy extrañamente —protestó Nott, indignado por la actitud de su amigo.

—A mí no me pasa nada —dijo, con toda tranquilidad, mirando a Nott por sobre el borde del diario—. Y en cuanto a Granger, ella es rara, no te preocupes —añadió, leyendo una noticia acerca de las Avispas de Wimbourne. Nott arrugó la nariz, pero se abstuvo de comentar. Tarde o temprano descubriría qué demonios pasaba entre esos dos.

-o-

El lunes después del baile del Ministerio, Hermione fue a su trabajo como lo hacía todos los días. Malfoy y ella no se habían dirigido la palabra durante los últimos dos días, y ambos se evitaban rotundamente. Hermione se sentía confundida, ese beso había sido completamente inesperado, y, a su pesar, le había encantado. Pero, ¡se trataba de Malfoy! ¿Cómo podía ser que de repente el joven le pareciera jodidamente atractivo? Hermione sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Durante toda la mañana no pasó nada, y a Hermione se le hizo eterna. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sabe si conseguiría ese dichoso trabajo o no. Sin embargo, poco después de la hora de almuerzo, un avioncito de papel morado atravesó la oficina donde trabajaba Hermione y la golpeó en plena frente. El avioncito atravesó la oficina, llamando la atención de todos los empleados, que se quedaron mirando el trozo de papel morado, sorprendidos. La joven se quedó mirándolo sin hacer nada, hasta que lo tomó ansiosamente entre sus manos, desdoblándolo con rapidez.

_Estimada señorita Granger:_

_Quisiera hablar hoy mismo con usted, respecto a su futuro laboral. La espero en mi oficina a las tres y media. No tarde._

_Esperando que usted se encuentre bien,_

_Atentamente_

_Henrietta Tillwater_

_Encargada de Relaciones Exteriores_

_Ministerio de Magia_

Hermione se quedó helada por unos momentos, sin saber qué pensar. Esa entrevista con la señora Tilwater seguramente sería algo bueno, aunque con esa mujer no se sabía qué esperar. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que esa entrevista cambiaría todo para bien. Ignorando las miradas de sus compañeros, miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que los palitos marcaban las tres en punto, lo que le daba media hora para revisar su aspecto y asegurarse de estar presentable para la reunión que le esperaba. Tranquilamente, sin apresurarse ni un poco, se acomodó la túnica y se arregló un poco el pelo. Era consciente de que las miradas de todos sus compañeros estaban pendientes de ella, pero le daba lo mismo. Sentía que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para mejor. Una sonrisa orgullosa iluminó su rostro, mientras se paraba y se dirigía al pasillo que llevaba a la oficina de su jefa. Su paso era confiado y seguro; de repente, le había dejado de importar lo que pasara.

—¿A dónde vas, Granger? —Le preguntó Malfoy al verla pasar junto a su escritorio, con esa sonrisita de suficiencia que parecía haber aprendido de él mismo. Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía en varios días, y no sabía que esperar de la joven.

—La señora Tillwater me llamó, quiere verme en su oficina —contestó Hermione, con una sonrisa esperanzada. Sorprendentemente, no había actuado como una loca de patio, pensó Draco, antes de dirigirle una mueca que se podía traducir como un "suerte", o lo más parecido a un comentario así que Malfoy pudiera hacer.

Hermione atravesó el pasillo con paso firme, hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefa. De pronto, sintió como si toda la seguridad que la había embargado desde que recibió la carta, se desvaneciera. ¿Y si la llamaban para decirle que ya dejara de postular a puestos que nunca iba a conseguir? Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de nuevo a su escritorio, y hacer como que el memo nunca le hubiera llegado, pero una Gryffindor nunca huía de sus temores; por el contrario, los enfrentaba sin importarle las consecuencias. Ella no iba a huir. Respirando hondo, tocó la puerta y esperó la respuesta de la mujer, con el corazón en la boca.

—Pase —Hermione empujó la puerta al escuchar la voz de su jefa desde el interior de la oficina. Dentro de la estancia no sólo estaba su jefa, sino también el embajador Orpington, lo que hizo que Hermione se animara nuevamente. Eso auspiciaba buenas noticias para ella. Cuando Hermione entró, el hombre se paró y la saludó amablemente, al igual que la señora Tillwater, quien la miraba con curiosidad.

—Por favor, señorita Granger, siéntese —dijo el embajador, indicándole la silla. —¿Puedo ofrecerle algo para beber? ¿Té, café, agua, jugo de calabaza?

—No, gracias —respondió Hermione, sentándose en la silla que el hombre le había indicado —. ¿Para qué me llamaba, señora Tillwater? —Agregó, en dirección a su jefa.

—Bien, señorita Granger, la he llamado aquí para comunicarle que el señor embajador quedó realmente impresionado por usted, el otro día en el baile. Al parecer, según tengo entendido, usted expresó interés en una carrera diplomática en otro país —Hermione asintió a esas palabras, nerviosa por lo que las seguiría —. Bueno, esta mañana el señor Orpington se presentó aquí para decirme que la quiere a usted en la embajada.

—Permítame, señora Tillwater —dijo el embajador, haciendo que la mujer se callara inmediatamente —. Verá, señorita Granger, creo que usted está perfectamente capacitada para una carrera diplomática. Además de tener unas excelentes calificaciones, usted tiene el porte y los modales adecuados para representar a nuestra comunidad en el extranjero. Quiero que usted trabaje en la embajada en París, señorita Granger. Será usted mi mano derecha, necesito a alguien en quien pueda confiar para ese puesto y usted es simplemente perfecta.

—Muchas gracias, señor Orpington —murmuró Hermione, mirando con gratitud al hombre. No cabía en sí de felicidad, ¡había logrado cumplir su mayor sueño! Estaba segura de que si no fuera porque aún estaba frente a ambos funcionarios, en esos momentos estaría saltando y bailando como una loca. Tendría que agradecerle a Malfoy por toda la ayuda que él le había prestado las últimas semanas, y quizás, solucionar eso que sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Con dificultad, logró contener su alegría, mientras escuchaba al señor Orpington describir sus futuras funciones como vice-embajadora, y los términos del contrato que tendría que firmar.

-o-

Cuando Hermione salió de la oficina de la señora Tillwater, un largo rato después, una brillante sonrisa decoraba su rostro. Lo que había tenido que soportar, las horas que había pasado parada o caminando con libros sobre su cabeza, las comidas con miles de cubiertos, y todo eso había valido la pena y ella había logrado su objetivo. Estaba tan animada, que se sentía capaz de ir donde Malfoy, y besarlo de nuevo. Se sonrió sólo al pensar en eso, ¿de verdad se atrevería?

—¿Por qué esa sonrisa, Granger? —Una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad del pasillo del Ministerio. Era Malcom Illminster, otro de los empleados del Departamento, un par de años menor que ella. Hermione no recordaba haber cruzado más de dos o tres palabras con él, por lo que le sorprendió que la saludara de esa forma.

—Voy a trabajar en la embajada de París, Illminster —contestó, orgullosa de sí misma —. La señora Tillwater me acaba de llamar para decírmelo.

—Oh, Malfoy va a estar contento —fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del joven, quien se empezó a alejar de ella con las manos en los bolsillos. Algo en el tono de voz de Illminster llamó la atención de Hermione, casi tanto como lo que había dicho.

—Espera un segundo —dijo, alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a detenerse —. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—De la apuesta, querida Granger —dijo él, como si nada —. Malfoy apostó conmigo que lograría que tú consiguieras ese trabajo que tanto querías. Tengo que reconocer que fue de lo más interesante, en todo caso. Ahora tendré que pagarle —agregó, como si estuviera quejándose.

Hermione, por su parte, se quedó helada. Siempre había sospechado que Malfoy tenía otros motivos para ayudarla, pero en el fondo de sí misma esperaba que él de verdad fuera una buena persona. Se había equivocado como una estúpida y se sentía como tal. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? No debería haber caído tan fácilmente en el estúpido jueguito de Malfoy. Se sentía usando y Illminster le dirigió una sonrisa burlona, y la dejó sola en el pasillo. De pronto, a Hermione se le quitaron las ganas de hablar con Malfoy.

-o-

Unas horas después, Hermione salió de la oficina con una expresión inescrutable. Ya era bastante tarde, y la mayoría de los trabajadores del Ministerio ya se habían ido a sus hogares. Se dirigió a su oficina, a buscar sus cosas, encontrándose con que estaba completamente vacía, por suerte para ella. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a nadie. Con la mirada clavada en el suelo, tomó su bolso de su escritorio y se encaminó a la salida. Se subió a uno de los ascensores, subiendo hasta el vestíbulo. Se sintió estúpida al recordar lo sucedido el sábado anterior en el baile del Ministerio. Salió del edificio del Ministerio, sin mirar a ninguna de las personas con las que se cruzó a los ojos. No quería que nadie viera lo humillada que se sentía. Una vez afuera del edificio, movió su varita para aparecerse frente a la puerta del departamento de Malfoy y Nott. Aunque no le gustara, tendría que enfrentarlo.

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró con sus dos compañeros en el hall. Los dos la miraban con las cejas levantadas, esperando las noticias de Hermione.

—¿Qué quería la vieja Tillwater? —Preguntó Malfoy, mientras Hermione se dirigía a las escaleras, sin decir nada. Él y Nott se pararon de donde estaban sentados en el living, y la siguieron. —Vamos Granger, te mueres de ganas de decirlo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tengo el trabajo —fue la simple respuesta de Hermione, dándose media vuelta y mostrando su rostro inexpresivo —. Tengo el trabajo en la embajada. Soy la nueva asistente del embajador —agregó, sin mostrar la emoción que cabría esperar con ese tipo de noticias. No se sentía capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos, principalmente porque estaban tan mezclados que la confundían.

—¡Bien hecho, Hermione! —La felicitó Nott, aunque se quedó mirándola extrañado, algo le pasaba a la joven. Malfoy, por su parte se mantuvo a cierta distancia, mirando a la joven con una mueca inescrutable en el rostro.

—Sí, bien hecho Granger —dijo, con sorna luego de unos minutos, aún no entendía que le pasaba a esa joven —. Aunque claro, tienes que reconocer que el mérito es casi todo mío. Sin mí, no hubieras llegado a ninguna parte —agregó, con un tonito de superioridad que molestó mucho a Hermione, quien lo miró, furiosa.

— ¡Claro, por tu estúpida apuesta! —Protestó, indignada. Ella había pensado agradecerle a Malfoy por toda la ayuda que él le había prestado, pero después de descubrir lo de la apuesta, ni pensaba en darle todo el crédito a él, ella también había hecho mucho por conseguir. — ¡Si mal no me equivoco fui yo la que estuvo paseándose por ahí en unos tacones imposiblemente altos! ¡Yo fui la que soportó a los estirados de tus amigos! Tuve que soportar tus críticas e insultos, además de a ti. ¡Y todo por ganar una apuesta! ¡Por Merlín, Malfoy, eres despreciable!

—Ni se te ocurra despreciar mi ayuda, yo te ayudé con toda esta tontería, no puedes negarlo Granger… — empezó a discutirle Malfoy, quien también parecía estar muy indignado con ella —. Espera un momento, Granger, ¿dijiste _apuesta_?

—Sí, Illminster me lo dijo hace un rato —lo interrumpió ella, quien se había llevado las manos a la cintura y lo miraba furiosa —. ¿Y sabes? Ni siquiera me importa que me hayas usado para tu apuestita, lo que de verdad me indigna es que no me lo hayas dicho —le espetó, casi sin detenerse a respirar —. Al menos podrías fingir que te importa algo que yo haya conseguido el trabajo.

—Y tú podrías reconocer que sin mí, no hubieras llegado a ninguna parte, con o sin apuesta —dijo Malfoy, obstinado, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que esa bruja mal genio lo hiciera sentirse culpable —. Reconoce que no fuiste tú quien consiguió ese trabajo, sino yo. Te lo dieron por cómo actúas, no por tus calificaciones.

—De hecho, el embajador dijo que estaba impresionado por mis calificaciones, y que eso fue lo que lo decidió a contratarme —repuso Hermione, quien se iba poniendo más furiosa por momentos —. Pero claro, tú eres el centro del mundo, y absolutamente _todo_ lo que pasa en él tiene que ver contigo —agregó con sorna y apretando los labios.

—No pongas en mi boca cosas que no he dicho, Granger —siseó el joven, peligrosamente.

—Es lo que piensas, no puedes negarlo. — Espetó Hermione. —Al menos con esto se explica todo, nunca entendí por qué querías ayudarme. Eso se contradecía con tu egoísmo y con eso de que te sientes superior a todos. Vamos, Malfoy, sé sincero. Sin la apuesta, ¿por qué me habrías ayudado, si te importo un comino?

—Nunca he dicho que me importes un comino, Granger —musitó él en voz baja, súbitamente herido por la acusación de la joven —. Pero si tienes que saberlo, la apuesta no fue la única razón por la que acepté ayudarte con esta estupidez.

—No te creo —declaró Hermione, obstinada —. Tengo muy claro que yo fui sólo una herramienta para que ganaras esa apuesta—añadió Hermione, con un tono helado, que Malfoy nunca habría esperado de ella —. Gracias por aclarar eso. — terminó, ella también estaba herida por las últimas palabras de Malfoy.

Nott estaba parado, viendo como ellos dos discutían y sin saber qué demonios decir. Ambos jóvenes parecían estar dispuestos a sacar sus varitas y enfrentarse en un duelo ahí mismo. Cuando Hermione soltó su última frase, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su pieza subiendo los escalones a toda prisa. Nott le dirigió una mirada irritada a Malfoy y salió tras Hermione, para tranquilizarla.

—Hermione, no reacciones así. Deja que te expliquemos —le dijo, deteniéndola antes de que ella pudiera terminar de subir las escaleras —. Tranquilízate, por favor.

— ¿Tú también sabías de esto, Theodore? —Le preguntó Hermione, levantando las cejas con un gesto interrogador. Nott bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. —Creo que no hay nada más que hablar. Yo creí que éramos amigos, Theodore —agregó ella, dolida. Se soltó del agarre de Nott y subió rápidamente el tramo de las escaleras que le faltaba. Los dos jóvenes escucharon el portazo que ella dio, desde el primer piso.

—¿Estás contento, Draco? ¡Se enojó de nuevo! —Le preguntó Nott a su amigo, señalando las escaleras.

—Déjala, para mañana se le habrá pasado y todo estará bien —bufó Malfoy, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de fuego. No le habría admitido ni a su sombra que se sentía un poco culpable por el enojo de Hermione.

—No lo sé…Creo que esta vez sí la heriste —señaló Nott, dudoso. Malfoy le dirigió una mirada de odio intenso.

—No te metas, Theodore —fue la única respuesta de Malfoy. Nott se encogió de hombros y subió a su pieza, dejando a Malfoy solo en el living.

Como siempre que estaba particularmente molesto acerca de algo, Malfoy se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego y se derrumbó sobre el sillón. Sí, se sentía mal por haber ofendido a Granger. Tenía que reconocer que ella le caía bastante bien y que era muy agradable, a pesar de ser la sabelotodo de siempre. Había aprendido a conocer el lado amable de la joven, el lado que mostraba que Hermione era leal a sus amigos, ambiciosa y decidida. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, era completamente distinta a sus antiguas compañeras de Hogwarts, y a las hijas de los amigos de sus padres. Y al mismo tiempo, Granger era capaz de irritarlo a niveles impensables. Era cabezota, mal genio y mandona, y eso lo exasperaba. Sin embargo, esas mismas características la hacían distinta al resto.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", se dijo, furioso. "Es Granger, ¡por Merlín! Es la amiga de Potter, sabelotodo y sang… hija de muggles. No puedo pensar que ella es atractiva o algo así. ¡Es Granger!". Su mente estaba tan confundida como lo estaba la noche del baile. "¿Cómo se me ocurrió besarla? Qué estupidez más grande." Suspiró y se levantó del sillón, pensando que por lo menos Granger se iría pronto a París, y dejaría de verla. Quizás así podría sacársela de la cabeza.

-o-

Hermione estaba en su pieza, se sentía herida, y le dolía mucho el haberse dado cuenta de que sólo había sido un medio para que Malfoy ganara su apuesta. A pesar de sus muchas peleas, habían empezado a llevarse mejor y Hermione había descubierto un lado de Malfoy que desconocía hasta ese momento. Había conocido a un Malfoy leal, culto, e incluso amable a ratos. La había sorprendido gratamente, tanto que incluso llegó a considerarlo atractivo. E incluso, había sentido algo por él. Se sentó en la cama, escondiendo la cara entre las manos, furiosa consigo misma. "¿Cómo se me pasó por la cabeza enamorarme de Malfoy?", pensó, en su fuero interno había querido pensar que Malfoy también sentía algo por ella.

"No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que irme lo antes posible", pensó, levantándose de la cama. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un baúl abierto en el suelo de su habitación.

—_Bauleo_ —dijo en voz alta, volviendo a agitar su varita. Sus cosas comenzaron a volar a través de la pieza, hasta guardarse en el baúl, perfectamente dobladas y ordenadas. Apuntó nuevamente al baúl con su varita, haciéndolo liviano como una pluma.

Su mente estaba funcionando a mil por hora, mientras decidía a donde ir. Balanceó diversas opciones, mientras analizaba fríamente las ventajas y desventajas de cada una. La casa de sus padres estaba descartada, a ella le gustaba la ciudad, y aunque sólo le quedara unos días en Londres no iría con sus padres, aunque debía hacerles una visita antes de irse. Las de sus amigos tampoco le parecieron una buena idea. No quería que Malfoy apareciera al día siguiente fuera de la casa de Harry o la de Ron, era obvio que eso ocasionaría una pelea entre sus amigos y Malfoy. Y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de escuchar los "te lo dije" de sus amigos. Pero había un lugar al que podía ir, y donde Malfoy nunca se le ocurriría buscarla.

—_Locomotor baúl_ —susurró, apuntando su baúl con la varita y asomándose por la puerta. Todas las luces del departamento estaban apagadas, de lo que dedujo que los dos jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos. Intentando no hacer ruido, bajó por las escaleras, tras su baúl flotante. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, un capítulo más largo de lo habitual. ¿Qué les pareció? Por una parte, Hermione debería estar feliz con eso de haber conseguido su trabajo soñado; y por otra, se siente herida y traicionada. Y el pobre Nott, soportando toda esa tensión (sexual) entre ambos, deber ser muy estresante, ¿no creen? Y por último, la pregunta del millón: ¿dónde va Hermione?<br>_

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a los que leen esta historia, y muy especialmente a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejar reviews o agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas._

_Por otra parte, me da mucha pena decirles que estamos llegando al final de esta historia, quedan sólo dos capítulos que espero que les gusten mucho._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 25**

Nott se asomó a la cocina, donde Malfoy estaba tomando desayuno. Le sorprendió no ver a Hermione ahí, ya que siempre se levantaba mucho antes que ellos. Estaba acostumbrado a despertarse y ver a la joven ahí, comiéndose un par de tostadas con una taza de café con leche al frente.

—¿Y Hermione? —Le preguntó a Malfoy. El joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros, mientras masticaba una tostada con mermelada y hojeaba el suplemento deportivo de "El Profeta". —¿No las has visto?

—¿Tendría que haberlo hecho? No soy su niñera —masculló Malfoy, con malos modos —. Seguramente ya se fue al trabajo. Yo te dije que se le pasará rápido.

Nott asintió, no demasiado convencido y se sirvió un plato de cereales con leche. Estaba verdaderamente preocupado por Hermione, sólo con verla la noche anterior se había dado cuenta de que estaba profundamente dolida, y se sentía un poco culpable por ello. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo el asunto, algo no estaba bien.

Cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a su oficina, se encontraron con que el escritorio de Granger estaba vacío, y despejado de las habituales montañas de papel que solía tener encima. Malfoy se acercó a la recepcionista de la sección.

—Bianca, ¿no has visto a Granger? —Le preguntó a la mujer, apoyando las manos en el mesón donde trabajaba la mujer.

—Sí. Vino esta mañana a buscar sus cosas. Aparentemente le ofrecieron un excelente puesto en París, como la asistente del embajador. Me imagino que sabes que es lo que siempre quiso, aunque tengo que decir que esta mañana no parecía muy contenta —dijo la mujer, esforzándose en recordar la escena de esa mañana —. ¿A dónde va, señor Malfoy? —Agregó al ver que Malfoy salía disparado hacia el área de los ascensores.

—Discúlpalo, Bianca. Se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana —le contestó Nott, echando a correr tras su amigo. Logró alcanzarlo mientras él entraba a un ascensor. —¿Puedes explicarme qué dragones pasa?

Malfoy no le contestó, sino que se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y los puños. La voz femenina del ascensor anunció: "Segunda Planta: Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, Cuartel General de Aurores y Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot; Oficina contra el Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles".

Al oír eso, Malfoy salió del ascensor, y atravesó los diversos pasillos, seguido de Nott, hasta llegar a los Cuarteles de los Aurores, que estaba recubierta de carteles de "se busca" y mapas con alfileres de colores. Malfoy se abalanzó sobre una puerta en la que se leía "Harry Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Aurores".

—¡Potter! ¿Dónde demonios está Granger? —Vociferó, haciendo que algunos Aurores levantaran las cabezas de sus escritorios. Harry le dirigió una mirada extrañada, hasta donde él sabía, Hermione vivía con Malfoy, él no tenía por qué saber dónde estaba su amiga.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy? Tenía entendido que Hermione estaba viviendo en tu casa. ¿Por qué tendría que saber yo dónde está? —Un segundo después de decir eso, Harry se dio cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando ahí. —Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no sabes dónde está? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

—Granger desapareció. ¿No está contigo? —Replicó Malfoy, con los labios apretados. Harry arrugó el ceño ante la actitud del joven. Ahí había algo raro, algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

—No, no está conmigo… —antes de que Harry alcanzara a decir algo más, Malfoy salió disparado de vuelta hacia el ascensor. Nott volvió a seguirlo, exasperado por no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Draco, ¿serías tan amable de decirme qué pasa? —Malfoy no le contestó, sino que miró a otra parte. —Por lo menos, ¿serías tan amable de decirme a dónde rayos se supone que estás yendo? —Agregó, sin recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo. Nott maldijo entre dientes, mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo. La voz femenina anunció que habían llegado al vestíbulo, donde Malfoy volvió a salir disparado hacia las chimeneas, empujando a un mago que venía en sentido contrario. Al llegar a una chimenea, se introdujo en ella, tomó un puñado de polvos flú en la mano, y los tiró al fuego.

—¡Callejón Diagon! —Nott rodó los ojos, y lo imitó un par de segundos después de ver desaparecer a Malfoy. Seguía sin entender qué rayos pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo.

Apareció en una chimenea de un local en el callejón Diagon, donde había una bruja que lo miraba sorprendida.

—Disculpe, señora —dijo Nott, saludándola educadamente con una inclinación de cabeza —. ¿No ha visto a un joven rubio que apareció aquí? Seguramente estaba algo apurado.

—Sí, se fue por allá —contestó la bruja, que aún parecía shockeada, indicándole por dónde se había ido su amigo. Nott le agradeció y corrió en la dirección que la mujer le había indicado. Logró distinguir el pelo rubio de su amigo entre la multitud, sorprendiéndose al verlo entrar a "Sortilegios Weasley". ¿En qué estaba pensando ese animal? Mascullando insultos dirigidos a Malfoy, Nott entró también a la tienda de bromas.

Malfoy atravesó todo el local a grandes zancadas, buscando a Ron. Los dependientes lo miraron extrañados, era bastante mayor que su clientela habitual, y parecía estar verdaderamente furioso. Ron Weasley se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando en la tienda y fue a la fuente de la inquietud, encontrándose con Malfoy, bastante irritado, en la mitad de la tienda.

—¿Malfoy, qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Ron, extrañado por la presencia de Malfoy. Nunca se habría imaginado al aristocrático joven entrando a la tienda. Era tan rara como la idea de MacGonagall usando un tutú y mallas de bailarina; cosas que simplemente no pasaban en la vida real.

—¿No has visto a Granger, Weasley? —Le espetó Malfoy de malos modos, apenas escuchó la pregunta de Ron. Ron levantó las cejas al escucharlo, no sabía de Hermione desde la fiesta de su matrimonio, acababa de volver de su luna de miel y ni siquiera había hablado con ella. ¿Por qué estaba Malfoy interrogándolo acerca de su paradero? Ni que él fuera su niñera, ¡por Merlín! —Desapareció de mi casa anoche, y no estaba con Potter —explicó Malfoy, al ver que la cara de Ron demostraba que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Malfoy? ¿No sabes dónde está? —Dijo el joven, con los ojos casi echando chispas. —¿Qué mierda le hiciste? —Bufó, acto seguido, lanzándose hacia Malfoy y dándole un sonoro puñetazo, a lo _muggle_.

Malfoy se tambaleó por la fuerza del golpe, pero no perdió el equilibrio y se abalanzó sobre Ron dispuesto a golpearlo de la misma forma. Su puño se estrelló contra la mandíbula de Weasley, obligando al otro joven a retroceder. Sin embargo, Ron no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así, y apenas pudo, intentó golpear a Malfoy en el estómago.

—¡_Impedimenta_! —Gritó George, desde el otro lado de la tienda, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separaran violentamente, y que ambos chocaran violentamente contra unas cajas.

Nott acababa de entrar al local, cuando se encontró con una escena muy curiosa: Ron Weasley estaba tirado en el suelo, entre varias cajas de Surtidos Saltaclases, mientras que Malfoy estaba sentado entre varios frascos de pociones. George Weasley estaba parado en la mitad de la tienda, intentando devolver las cajas y frascos que estaban esparcidos por todo el suelo del local.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó Nott a Malfoy, ayudándolo a incorporarse. George le dirigió una mirada curiosa, sorprendido por la aparición del otro joven. Al parecer, Malfoy estaba demasiado enojado como para contestar.

—No sé, pero escuché unos gritos, y cuando llegué aquí, estos dos animales se estaban golpeando a lo _muggle_ —contestó George, antes de que Malfoy pudiera responderle —. ¿Tú eres Nott, verdad? ¿Serías tan amable de llevarte a tu amigo? No tengo interés en que él y mi hermanito destruyan la tienda —agregó, mientras ayudaba a Ron a levantarse. Ron le dirigió una mirada de odio a Malfoy, y trató de soltarse de su hermano.

—¿Qué le hiciste, desgraciado? —Maldijo el joven, furioso, mientras su hermano se esforzaba en contenerlo. Nott tuvo que hacer lo mismo con su amigo, quien parecía dispuesto a terminar de golpear a Ron.

—¡Nada, estúpido! Ayer se enojó conmigo por una estupidez y esta mañana ya no estaba — vociferó Malfoy, mientras Nott lo obligaba a dar media vuelta y salir de la tienda —. Mierda, Nott. No tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar Granger.

—Hermione ya es grande, no creo que necesite que la cuides. Seguramente ella volverá cuando se le pase el mal genio —contestó Nott, intentando calmar a su amigo, que parecía cada vez más alterado.

—¡Más le vale volver! Invertí tiempo y dinero en ella, lo menos que puede hacer es agradecérmelo como persona bien educada —bufó Malfoy, empujando a su amigo y alejándose de él con brusquedad —. ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? —Agregó, bufando. En ese momento, Malfoy lo miró como si súbitamente se le hubiera ocurrido una brillante idea. —¡Claro!

Agitó su varita, y desapareció ante las narices de Nott, quien masculló una maldición. Nunca iba a comprender a Malfoy y sus tonterías, mucho menos cuando se ponía así. Frustrado, se dirigió a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, que era regido por uno de los sobrinos del desaparecido mago. Si no podía saber a dónde se había ido Malfoy, al menos podría disfrutar de una buena copa de helado.

-o-

Malfoy se apareció frente al portón de hierro forjado de Malfoy Manor con un suave estallido. Apretando los labios, corrió por el camino de grava que llevaba a la puerta de la casa, y al llegar a la puerta, la golpeó violentamente con la aldaba. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió revelando al mayordomo, quien lo miraba con las cejas levantadas.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué desea? —Le preguntó, con el tono circunspecto que le caracterizaba, mientras Malfoy entraba arrolladoramente a la casa, ignorándolo completamente.

—¿Está mi madre? Tengo que hablar con ella —replicó Malfoy, parándose en la mitad del hall de entrada —. ¡Madre! ¡Madre! —Exclamó, dirigiéndose al segundo piso.

Su madre apareció en la escalera, con una expresión calmada en su rostro. Al ver a su hijo, levantó las cejas al ver el estado de agitación del joven.

—Madre, ¿has visto a Granger? —Le preguntó con los labios apretados. Su madre no le contestó inmediatamente, sino que lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el living. Malfoy bufó, exasperado por la calma que mostraba su madre.

—Sí, la chica vino anoche, parecía muy alterada. ¿Qué le hiciste, Draco? —Le preguntó la mujer, mientras se sentaba con elegancia en el sofá. Malfoy se quedó parado, mirando la chimenea con aire ausente. ¿Estaría Granger aún ahí?

—Nada, madre. No le hice nada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que le hice algo? Anoche estaba muy contenta porque había conseguido el trabajo de sus sueños, lo único que hice fue decirle que sin mí, no habría llegado a ninguna parte —Narcissa le dirigió una mirada severa, como si intuyera que su hijo no estaba diciéndole todo lo que había pasado. Ante esa mirada de su madre, Draco no pudo evitar añadir algo más. —Está bien, también le dije lo de la apuesta. Ella dice que está dolida porque no le dije antes y todo eso.

Narcissa rodó los ojos al escuchar el comentario de su hijo. Era obvio que Malfoy no consideraba que lo que había dicho estaba mal, a pesar de que había visto la reacción de Hermione. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer un juego de té sobre la mesita del living.

—Tranquilízate, Draco. ¿Una taza de té? —Preguntó Narcissa, sirviendo dos tazas de té con delicadeza, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

—Madre, quiero ver a Granger —espetó Malfoy, haciendo una mueca similar a la que hace un niño caprichoso cuando le niegan un deseo —. ¿Dónde está? —Draco Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería.

—Arriba, le dije que esperara un rato antes de bajar, para darte tiempo de calmarte. Ella no tiene la culpa de tu mal genio —le contestó Narcissa, ofreciéndole una taza de té con absoluta calma. Malfoy la rechazó, frunciendo el ceño. —No pongas esa cara, te ves terrible, Draco. Cualquiera diría que acabas de estar en una pelea.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la aparición de Hermione, quien bajó por las escaleras, luciendo muy calmada. Lentamente y con mucha calma, pasó junto a Malfoy. En su interior, sintió un ligero estremecimiento al pasar junto al joven, aunque se obligó a sí misma a mantener la compostura.

—Buenas tardes, Malfoy —lo saludó, con una sonrisa tranquila. Sin decir nada más, se sentó junto a Narcissa y se sirvió una taza de té, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada a Malfoy. El joven le dirigió una mirada irritada, que ella ignoró olímpicamente.

—¿Buenas tardes? _¿Buenas tardes?_ —Malfoy le preguntó, incrédulamente. Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa inocente y bebió de su taza de té con un gesto delicado. — ¿Así me saludas, Granger?

—Creo que mejor los dejo solos —señaló Narcissa, levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la habitación. Hermione bebió otro sorbo de su taza, sin mirar a Malfoy a los ojos. Sabía que si lo hacía, no sería capaz de decirle todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos. Simplemente no sería capaz.

— ¿Qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? —Espetó Malfoy, mirando a Hermione, quien esquivó su mirada con decisión. En cambio, ella esbozó otra sonrisa inocente, dejando su taza cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

—¿Debería decir algo? —Preguntó ella, fingiendo ingenuidad. —Espera, quizás sí debería hacerlo… —dudó, arrugando la nariz mientras pretendía pensar —. Déjame pensarlo unos segundos, ¡ah, sí! Te perdono por ser un egoísta, creído y arrogante, y te agradezco por la ayuda que me prestaste, aunque haya sido completamente interesada —agregó, levantándose de su asiento y parándose ante Malfoy.

—¿Así me lo agradeces? —Preguntó Malfoy, con sorna. —Ya te lo dije anoche, sin mí, no habrías llegado a tener lo que conseguiste. Gracias a mí tienes ese trabajo que tanto querías, deberías agradecerme de rodillas por eso.

—¿Agradecerte? Pero si tú también sacaste tu tajada de todo esto, Malfoy —replicó ella, indignada, pero sin perder la compostura —. Ya te di las gracias, si esto te interesa tanto. Sin embargo, creo que tú deberías pedir disculpas.

Malfoy le dirigió una mirada furiosa, ¿qué se creía ella para exigirle que le disculpara? Él la había transformado en lo que era, él le había conseguido ese trabajito que ella tanto anhelada, ¿y ella le pedía disculpas? Sintió como la ira lo invadía por completo, y apretó los puños antes de contestar.

—¿Disculparme? ¿Por qué? ¿Por transformarte en una dama? ¿Por conseguir que te den ese famoso trabajo? —Dijo, intentando contener la ira, pero sin poder ocultar el sarcasmo en su tono. —Claro que me disculpo. De hecho, debería ir ahora mismo donde el embajador a decirle lo mucho que siento que tenga que soportarte a ti y tus bipolaridades.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada helada al oír eso, y se levantó del sillón donde estaba. A paso lento, se dirigió a las flores que adornaban el borde de una de las ventanas. Con su varita, hizo aparecer un regador, que flotaba sobre las flores y les dejaba caer agua.

—¿Qué haces, Granger? Vuelve al departamento, y hasta que te vayas a París todo podrá ser como antes —dijo Malfoy, luego de unos momentos de silencio. Al ver que Hermione parecía decidida a ignorarlo con todas sus fuerzas, Draco agregó —: Vamos, no seas testaruda. Me lo debes, sin mí no habrías llegado a ninguna parte.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? Crees que todo el mundo gira en torno a ti, y que los demás no podríamos vivir sin ti —le espetó Hermione, dejando el regador a un lado y llevándose las manos a la cintura —. ¿Pero sabes qué? Eso no es verdad, si tú no estuvieras el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor. Y si te pido que te disculpes, es por tus constantes agresiones e insultos.

—Granger, quisiera saber si alguna vez me has visto tratar a alguien mejor —Hermione arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza —. No, ¿verdad? Eso es porque yo trato a todos de la misma forma, no hago distinciones entre hijos de _muggles_ o no.

—Esa es la diferencia que tienes con Theodore. Él siempre me trató como a un igual, y me sentía como una igual. Tú nunca fuiste capaz de asumir que yo tenía tanto derecho como tú a ser respetada —declaró, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en ese largo rato —. Pero claro, se me olvida que nadie está a la altura del perfecto y genial Draco Malfoy —añadió con sorna.

¡Por Merlín! Esa mujer iba a terminar por volverlo loco. Lo mejor para su salud mental era irse de ahí lo más rápidamente posible, y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Pero había algo más que necesitaba saber. Odiaba estar ahí con ella, especialmente si ella lo miraba con esos ojos inundados de desprecio. ¿Acaso ella no podía mirarlo de otra forma? Pero ahí estaban, a pocos centímetros de distancias, asesinándose mutuamente con la mirada. Ahí no había ni ganadores ni perdedores.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba encontrando cada vez más difícil mantener el control de sus emociones. En ese momento, lo único que quería era echarse a llorar, pero no iba a cejar delante de Malfoy. No iba a demostrarle que le afectaba lo que él pensaba de ella. Y aún así, hubiera querido que ese momento durara para siempre, como si sintiera que nunca más iba a haber un momento parecido entre ambos.

—¿Y qué pasará con Blaise, Granger? —Preguntó a bocajarro, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la pregunta, y ella se puso roja como un tomate. —¿Vas a dejarlo en Londres, solo y con el corazón roto? No me esperaba eso de ti.

Hermione sintió un intenso deseo de saltarle encima y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo era capaz ese cretino de sacar un tema así en una situación como esa? Típico de su arrogancia, esperar una respuesta a una pregunta que jamás debió ser formulada.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —bufó, pero algo en los ojos de Malfoy la hizo seguir hablando —. Al menos, Blaise supo respetarme, y si quiero seguir saliendo con él, es problema exclusivamente mío —dijo Hermione, con una altivez que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la arrogancia de Malfoy.

—En ese caso, Granger —declaró Malfoy, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo —, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hablar —añadió, mientras atravesaba el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas y desaparecía dando un portazo.

Al escuchar el atronador sonido que resonó por toda la mansión, Hermione se dejó caer sentada sobre uno de los sillones. Al menos lo peor ya había pasado.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Claramente ambos necesitan dar su brazo a torcer, el problema es que ninguno quiere hacerlo. Pero bueno, ya queda sólo un capítulo. ¿Qué creen que pasará? Por cierto, varias le acertaron al decir que iba a ir la Mansión Malfoy, ¡buena deducción!<em>

_Como siempre, gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a quienes han dejado reviews o agregado esta historia a sus favoritos/alertas._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><em>

_Muselina  
><em>


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y lugares presentes en la historia a continuación no me pertencen, sino que son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Yo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro._

**Mi Bella Bruja**

**Capítulo 26**

Malfoy llevaba todo el día de un humor de perros, cada vez que Nott decía algo, Malfoy respondía con un sarcasmo o un insulto. Casi parecía ladrar en lugar de hablar. Durante todo el día Nott lehabía hablado con mucho cuidado, para evitar que su amigo se enojara más. Durante la tarde, Malfoy pareció calmarse un poco, y se instaló en el living a leer el periódico.

"Me alegro de que Granger se vaya a París, así no voy a tener que ver su malagradecida cara una y otra vez en el Ministerio", pensó Malfoy, fingiendo que leía el diario que tenía ante sus ojos. No pensaba dejar traslucir lo que pensaba. "No quiero verla de nuevo", se repitió, como intentando convencerse de eso era verdad. "No quiero ver sus enfados, ni sus tonterías", su frente se arrugó al recordar las numerosas peleas que había tenido con ella. "Aunque tengo que reconocer que voy a extrañar conversar con ella, nunca he conocido a una mujer tan inteligente como ella." El último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza contra su voluntad, y él lo desechó con un movimiento de la mano, irritado. "Menos mal que no hay nadie como ella, con dos como ella me volvería loco."

Nott se fijó en los gestos que hacía su amigo, y frunció el entrecejo. Suponía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza a Malfoy, y no sabía qué hacer con eso. Hacía un tiempo que sentía que algo pasaba entre Hermione y Malfoy, pero al ver el humor del que había llegado Malfoy la noche anterior, después de hablar con ella, deducía que habían peleado. Y debió haber sido una pelea seria, especialmente si Decidió que debía preguntarle a su amigo qué le estaba pasando. Entró al living y se sentó en el sillón junto al de Malfoy.

—Draco, ¿por qué no dices qué te pasa? Llevas todo el día de mal humor —le preguntó, mientras Malfoy levantaba la vista del diario —. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Hermione? ¿No estarás enojado porque ella se va hoy a París?

—¿Con Granger? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no —respondió rápidamente Malfoy. Nott levantó las cejas, dejando claro que no le creía. —No me mires así, ¡es Granger, por Merlín! La sabelotodo, soy-mejor-que-tú Granger —declaró Malfoy, ante la mirada incrédula de su amigo, se notaba a las claras que Nott —. Aunque, tengo que reconocer que creo que me he acostumbrado a ella… pero sólo un poco.

— ¿Un poco? De verdad, crees que soy estúpido —le dijo Nott con sarcasmo, haciendo que Malfoy apretara los labios con firmeza —. Si sólo te hubieras acostumbrado a ella, no estarías así. Te guste o no, ahí hay algo más. Pero si quieres engañarte, es problema tuyo —agregó, levantándose del sillón donde se había sentado.

—Espera, Theodore —dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su amigo —. Pongamos el caso hipotético de que… —Malfoy dudó unos segundos antes de completar la frase —yo sintiera algo por Granger. ¿Qué debería hacer? Digo, ella se fue a París esta mañana —Nott sonrió ante la casi-confesión de su amigo, mientras Malfoy insistía en mantener la cara impasible, disimulando todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¿Por qué Nott sonreía de esa forma?

—Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, yo te diría que fueras tras ella y le dijeras lo que sientes —contestó Nott —. Es cosa de ir al Ministerio y pedir que te preparen un traslador, no es muy caro, y te aseguro de que puedes pagarlo. Creo que es en el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, en la Oficina de Trasladores…

Nott no alcanzó a terminar completar esa frase, Malfoy salió disparado por la puerta del departamento, ante la mirada sorprendida de su amigo. Nott se encogió de hombros al verlo y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente, se la había ganado.

-o-

Hermione metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, mientras paseaba por la orilla del Sena, en dirección al Museo del Louvre. Llevaba sólo unas horas en París, pero se sentía como si llevara años en la ciudad, mientras respiraba el aire parisino. Inspiró y exhaló profundamente. No podía creer que estaba ahí, en París. Se sentía como soñando, y temía despertar en cualquier momento y darse cuenta de que sólo había sido un sueño.

El embajador le había dicho que aprovechara su primer día en París recorriéndola, y que la esperaba al día siguiente en la embajada. Le encantaba esa ciudad, con sus parques y su aire bohemio. Respiró hondo, apoyándose en la barandilla del _pont du Carrousel_ y admirando la espléndida vista que tenía ante sus ojos. Todo su esfuerzo de los últimos meses había valido completamente la pena. Y sin embargo, había una gota de amargura que parecía empañar toda la alegría que debía estar embargándola.

"Y no tendré que ver al arrogante de Malfoy", pensó ella, acomodándose el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. "Es lo mejor, aunque esté enamorada de él, lo nuestro nunca habría funcionado… somos totalmente distintos en todo sentido", suspiró, separándose de la baranda y volviendo a caminar. "Tengo que olvidarme de él, tengo que hacerlo".

De repente, una figura al otro lado del puente llamó la atención de Hermione. A la distancia podía ver que se trataba de un hombre joven y bastante alto, que le parecía familiar. Un grupo de personas se atravesó entre ellos y Hermione lo perdió de vista. Sin que ella supiera por qué, le parecía que saber quién era él se había transformado en algo extremadamente importante para ella. Cuando el grupo de turistas se hubo alejado, Hermione vio que la figura había desaparecido y el alma se le fue a los pies. Una idea se le vino a la mente. ¿No era Malfoy? Descartó esa idea rápidamente, ¿qué hacía Malfoy en París?

La joven se quedó helada, mirando hacia todas partes, como si Malfoy estuviera escondido tras un árbol y fuera a salir en cualquier momento diciéndole que todo había sido una broma. Pero nada de eso pasó, y Hermione no sabía qué esperar qué estaba pasando con ella. ¿Podía ser que Malfoy le importara tanto que lo estaba viendo en todas partes? Se estaba volviendo loca, ¡por Merlín!

Miró su reloj, eran las seis y media. Según el mapa que había examinado al llegar al pequeño departamento que le había conseguido la embajada, no estaba muy lejos de la Torre Eiffel. Quizás podría ir ahí y admirar la vista aérea de la ciudad. Tal vez así dejara de pensar en el insoportable de Malfoy, que parecía estar invadiendo sus pensamientos sin siquiera pedir permiso. Intentando calmarse, empezó a caminar hacia la Torre; según el mapa que había tomado de una estación del metro, no estaba muy lejos.

-o-

Malfoy observó la vista que se extendía frente a él, con una sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba apenas unas horas en la ciudad, y no había dejado de buscar a Granger. No sabía exactamente lo que le iba a decir, pero suponía que las palabras acudirían solas, llegado el momento. Pero cuando la había visto en el puente, no se le había ocurrido qué decir. Recordaba las peleas con Hermione, y también recordaba lo agradable que podía ser bailar con ella. Granger era una contradicción con patas, y no podía saber cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo. Aprovechando que un grupo de turistas se atravesó en el camino, desapareció entre ellos.

"¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy se iba a quedar sin palabras?", casi podía escuchar a Theodore burlándose de él. Pero nadie podría decir que el mismísimo Draco Malfoy era un cobarde, y él iba a solucionar ese problema inmediatamente. Aunque no sabía que pasaría, no podía ser peor que la incertidumbre. Finalmente lo había admitido, Hermione Granger era una mujer diferente y por eso le atraía como nadie. Se había acostumbrado a tenerla cerca, a pelear y a conversar con ella; se había acostumbrado a esos pequeño gestos que delataban cuando ella estaba a punto de estallar, cuando se estaba conteniendo para no saltar de alegría; había aprendido a apreciar todos esos pequeños gestos, y no se había dado cuenta de cuando había empezado a extrañarlos.

No sabía si Granger lo había visto, pero tenía la leve impresión de que sí lo había hecho. Vio como la joven tomaba la dirección que llevaba a la torre Eiffel. Ese era el momento de actuar, se dijo a sí mismo, escondiéndose en un callejón oscuro antes de desaparecer.

-o-

Hermione levantó la vista, asombrada por la estructura que se alzaba frente a ella. Siendo el lugar más turístico de la ciudad, estaba tan lleno de gente como cabía esperar. Una larga fila estaba formada ante las boleterías del monumento, y Hermione suspiró ante la sola idea de hacer una cola tan larga.

Y entonces, lo vio de nuevo. La misma figura que había visto en el puente hacía un rato. Pero ahora podía ver los rasgos del joven con claridad, y estaba segura de que quien estaba parado frente a ella, era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se quedó estática en donde estaba, mientras miles de pensamientos volaban por su cabeza. ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hacía ahí? Tenía claro que en algún momento los comentarios arrogantes y la actitud de "soy-genial-y-lo-sabes" le habían dejado de molestar, pero no podía decir cuando había sido; y tampoco podía decir cuando había empezado a gustarle ese lado ligeramente ácido e irónico, que revelaba una inteligencia por sobre la media y un sentido del humor bastante interesante. Malfoy se alejaba mucho de lo que ella habría considerado su ideal, pero de repente, la idea de no volverlo a ver se le hizo insoportable. ¿Estaría enamorada de Draco Malfoy?

Mientras ella luchaba contra sí misma, Malfoy se acercó unos pasos, dejando apenas unos metros de separación entre ambos. Y a pesar de que estaban rodeados de personas, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que ambos estaban solos.

—¿Y bien, Malfoy? —Logró decir Hermione, unos segundos después, apenas pudo hablar de nuevo —. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Correr a tus brazos? —Añadió, recuperando de golpe todo su valor y mirando a Malfoy a los ojos.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de Hermione. Esa era Granger, dispuesta a tener siempre la última palabra, daba lo mismo cual fuera el tema en discusión. Y eso le encantaba, por Morgana.

—Eso lo dejo a tu elección, Granger —contestó él, sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma que hacía que Hermione dudara entre abrazarlo o golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione sólo sonrió.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció el final? Lo dejé así, porque me pareció que pegaba mejor con la historia que el primer final pasteloso y cursi que había escrito. Draco y Hermione no son una pareja convencional, por lo que no puede tener un final convencional, ¿no creen? Espero que les haya gustado, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndola.<em>

_Y ahora, los agradecimientos de rigor:_

_Deirdre O'Cloverfield, sailor mercuri o neptune, Hechizada517, irenelove2, Adalara, Toomuchme, adrmil, dwells, I-love-the-Sweet-Irony, tormenta oscura, karina349, ImjustMaria, Troya, estefa1523, Rowina Ravenclaw, ritsuka10, ConAmor, Caroone, VeSiHer, Patzy, Lorena, Shiraze Tao, Hope Withesoul Snape, Katherine, elenaa, dana-weasleygranger, anon, ValeFelton, NICE, Mantcora, ZhirruUrie, EM Granger, Alguien que lee, Mama Shmi, crazzy76, Stephany Falcn, Pam Malfoy Black, Unplugged, danae y jesica-haruzuchia: **¡Gracias a todas por los reviews, las palabras cariñosas y el ánimo que me dieron para seguir escribiendo!**_

_89cheshire, anges80, aniali1234, barloow, bb-sly, brenda p, Brianda Cullen, CADF, catagranger, ch3rr1m7, dana-weasleygranger, Gwenog Black Jones, harryandale, Hermiwg, jennyhale, jesica-haruzuchia, Juli Ramos, KUBL, madeleinemarivop, michi nolet, nina92, ninarickman, Ross severus cullen, Rossy Adamantis, Schatzie0713, Selene de Tracia, Shiraze Tao, Sofia hernandez, Srta de Malfoy, Tany Black, XiMee, yoxo, zzamantha, ArdidB, ArelyM, Aya001, barbiieRubia, Beatrix Malfoy, Blue Uchiha, Bookz24, estoy en wonderland, GFMalfoy, Gisa1987, Hanhermy, Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni, Jedahomy, Mimiru-chin, minerva91, msole64, NaSaNo, nena10124, Queen-Of-The Shadow, rochy true, sammymalfoycullen, Schatzie0713, Selenya Black, varonesa y yequita: **¡Gracias por las alertas/favoritos! También me dieron ánimos para seguir escribiendo.**_

_Y por supuesto, muchas gracias a quienes leen desde las sombras. ¡Sé que están ahí!_

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
